5th year New Transfers
by Black Rose of Wilmington
Summary: Dumbledore has a few new students coming to Hogwarts for Harry's 6th year, 3 Galerians, 3 nobodies, Ninja's, and a whole lotta chaos. Crossover of NarutoxHPxGaleriansxKH2
1. Chapter 1

Authoress's note: This is a cross between Naruto after Sasuke's rescue, Kingdom Hearts 2 after the game, and Harry Potter and the order of the Phoenix. So if you haven't gotten that far in any of the items listed move faster! Just kidding, may contain spoilers if you haven't gotten that far though so enjoy the story and ...

Warning: Bad mouth me or my story like an anonymous reviewer so rudely did you will be ranted so bad it'll make FF7 Cid look like a pre-schooler.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story so no copy, no touchy, and please don't flame me to bad! If I did own any of these things I wouldn't have to worry about paying for my anime, video games, or manga anymore sigh

Chapter 1

The Common Ground

Naruto yawned loudly scratching the back of his neck as he warmed up the hot water for his ramen before getting dressed hurriedly. He grinned pouring the water in carefully as he waited...

And waited...

And waited...

And waited...

Naruto glared at the ramen, "Damn you three minutes!" Kiba leapt inside from Naruto's balcony window before glaring at the blonde, "Idiot!" he socked Naruto on his head.

Naruto yelped in surprise before glaring back, "Ow! Kiba what gives!" "We've got an important meeting with the Hokage right now Ramen boy!" Kiba huffed, "And they made me come get you..I can't believe you're holding up a meeting for stupid noodles!"

"Don't diss the ramen dog boy!" Naruto huffed as they glared at each other before the timer went off for Naruto's ramen, "Finally!"

"Hold it right there!" Kiba grabbed the ramen container before Naruto could, Naruto looked shocked before growling and swiping at Kiba. A light bulb clicked on in kiba's head as he grinned sadistically "Ya know I haven't eaten yet-" "Kiba! Don't. you. dare!" Kiba stuck his tongue out running toward the Hokage's tower Naruto heatedly chasing after him yelling profanities all the way. Kakashi looked up as Kiba skidded into the room Naruto swiping at him "Give me my Ramen you-"

Sakura huffed at the blonde, "Naruto you're late!" "Eh?" Naruto looked around finding himself surrounded by most of the chuninn exam participants "what is this a reunion?" "Idiot..." Kiba huffed at the blonde.

The Disney Castle

Axel felt his body floating motionlessly his expression grim as he watched the world he'd never be able to return to shift in and out of focus around him.

_Guess I can be real now eh?_

He winced his soul shuddering as pain racked through his form Haven't I suffered enough? He let out a groan as he felt his lungs burst shakily with icy breaths

_Wait I'm actually breathing?_

His soul pounded mercilessly back into his body bones and muscles attaching back to his skin. The pain dulled as he adjusted back to his senses

_Please don't be a dream. Please don't be a dream. Please don't be a dream_

Axel chanted before his eyelids lazily shifted open. "A-hyuck, welcome back there Axel"

_OMFG! I'm with that dog-this must be hell and it does exist!_

Realizing he was awake Goofy nodded to king Mickey who stepped over happily "Welcome back Axel" Axel did what any sane Organization member would've done at a time like this... Axel fainted.

Konoha

The Hokage sighed inhaling deeply on his pipe before letting the smoke out glancing at all his candidates for this mission, "As you all know-" Naruto slurped loudly interrupting the man.

The Hokage glared silently at the boy, "I have called you-" The Hokage stopped again at Naruto's loud slurps interrupting him again as Iruka glared, "Naruto!"

Naruto immediatly protested, "But Iruka Sensei...dog boy nabbed it before I could even-" "My name's Kiba you ramen obsessed idiot!" "Who asked you dog boy!"

Kiba glared as Naruto did the same, "Shut your face! Or are you too busy stuffing it?" "Kiba! Naruto! We have important matters on our hands right now" The Hokage interrupted the two, "Ya got that right!" Naruto motioned to his bowl as the Hokage resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "The representatives I want you all to meet will be here shortly whatever you're doing finish it quick"

Naruto hurriedly finished his ramen happily as the Hokage began speaking again, "The representatives will arrive shortly as I have explained they require our services to protect one of their own which shall affect our world as well, the other wishes to preserve the balance between our worlds instead of sending us their hero their sending us his nobody."

Sakura blinked confusedly at the old man, "A nobody...what do you mean by that Hokage-sama?" "A nobody in their terms is what happens when a soul is split in two like yin and yang except in this case it's the heart that is split. A nobody has no emotions, no heart, and in rare cases no way to reunite with their former selves-they are beings that were unintended to exist.." The Hokage explained hoping everyone understood.

Gaara gently spoke,"Then why exist at all, why not just kill them?" "That's their King's decision to make if the nobody is killed it will also kill the other, we will not discuss this matter openly these three nobodies will be attending with you to learn magic- "

Temari yelped in surprise, "Wait! We're protecting THREE brats?" The Hokage sighed heavilly before answering, "No, you will be protecting one...'savior' and these nobodies, so alltogether it's 4."

Shikimaru grimaced at that to himself, "So...it's these nobodies and hero as well? What a drag..." Naruto rolled his eyes at Shikimaru, "Why is lazy boy here as well?"

Shikimaru instantly answered, "My intellect you uninformed twit..." Naruto glared, "Basterd!" Everyone stopping as a ringing began from a strange object on the Hokage's desk, the Hokage abruptly ordering, "Iruka turn off the lights, and everyone remain calm."

He clicked the red button on revealing a mouse who waved happily at the Hokage, "Uh huh, Hey there Hokage I'm sorry but I can't make the meeting today, we just brought back one of the nobodies and-"

In the background Axel began yelling, "Yeow! I'm still injured! What a jib!" King Mickey abruptly yelped, "Axel don't burn the-" A loud thundering BOOM ensued along with Axel's laughter of, "Cool! Let's do it again!" Another loud Boom crashing inside the room as King Mickey sighed, "Can somebody cast sleep on him please?"

The Hokage chuckled lightly at Mickey, "I assume you'll be skipping the meeting then?"

The King nodded before shrugging, "Yes, It can't be avoided and I'm not one to break my word but if I let him run loose around the castle I'm worried about anyone being hurt, please tell your um...shinobi that I'm truly sorry I would've really liked to meet em all but-" "Get that thing away from me!" Axel yelled in the background as King Mickey visibly winced before murmering, "I'm really sorry Hokage but I really gotta go!" the transmission ended leaving the room back in darkness before the lights flashed back on. A man with long white hair and beard stood before them chuckling lightly with a twinkle in his eye, "I assume he has his hands quite full at the moment from what I heard"

The Hokage stood as the other Ninja's tensed the Hokage quickly explained, "So it would seem, listen up this is Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of the school you will all be attending I expect he has knowledge on our current situation."

Albus answered softly, "It would appear...that the enemy of the wizarding world has teamed up with the... Orochimaru of this world we wish to stop them and hopefully keep our... "Ace up the sleeve" safe from harm." "That is another reason I granted Albus permission to allow you to attend his school report here in an hour to leave while we clear up the details.." The Hokage ordered to dismiss the shiniboi who immediatly left to pack and prepare themselves, Leaving the two alone Albus turned to the Hokage his eyes full of mirth, "Now..Where to begin?"

The Disney Castle

A hooded figure sat upon the rooftop with all the video screens blank crackling in the rain and the heart shaped moon revealing their profile. "They're back..." A man stood behind the figure lifting his hood back to reveal glistening silver locks and an X scar on his face intersecting at the bridge of his nose. "When they revived Axel...I found a way to free myself as well, now I can resurrect the rest of the organization,"The figure looked up at Saix before lifting a hand to watch the moonlight shine through their fingertips before opening it's mouth to speak

_Is that your plan?_

He pondered before reaching a hand up to pull back the figure's hood his hand was thrown back as the figure stood in a fighting stance a sword at Saix's throat. "It is..."

_That doesn't fit my plan at all..._

Saix pondered a second his face emotionless "What is your plan?" blue sparks crackled from the strangers fingertips, Saix gently murmered, "Ah, an offworlder...hades may be able to help you there but first you must do something for me"

_Speak!_

Saix smirked at the stranger's order before speaking, "You are to attend Hogwart's school of witch craft and wizardry and await orders" the figure nodded turning a step before looking back at Saix expression serious

_If you hear the name Cloud...or Cain, inform me_

The figure disappeared jumping off the rooftop as Saix smirked turning around "First, Master Xemnas, I shall resurrect you and await my orders"

End Chapter 1

Authoress's note: This isn't just a KH2, Naruto, HP, Galerians cross over that is all thank you and please review! So I know wether or not to write anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authoress's note: Yay an update-Eep! (((dogdes sharp objects))) Cut me some slack here I got 4 fails on my last report card so I've got summer school waiting to kill me next year-isn't that torture enough?_

_Wolfram: "It's your own stupid fault for being a good for nothing lazy bum!"_

_Authoress: "I'm not lazy!"_

_Wolfram: "Then why haven't you updated your Kyo Kara Moah fic yet?"_

_Authoress: "..." (((stunned silence)))_

_Wolfram: "Well?"_

_Authoress: "..." (((ignoring silence)))_

_Wolfram: "Answer me women!" (((takes out sword)))_

_Authoress: "Ah!" runs wildly away from Wolfram "While I run for my life-enjoy the fic!"_

Chapter 2

Team 7 walked making their way back to the tower noticing they had some free time Sakura took off to find the other girl ninja's to talk to. Sasuke decieded to go train and Naruto jumped the gun to go with him to test out his own skills against his rival as Sasuke huffed, "Quit following me dobe, I'm not a child,"

Naruto chuckled, "Hey, I just wanna see if you can still pack a punch or even deal a move," he chuckled to himself before Sasuke pummeled him to the floor, Naruto yelped in surprise, "What the heck was that for!" Sasuke smirked evilly, "You asked..."

Naruto glared when Sasuke began walking away, "Don't pick a fight and then walk away! Get back here!" "Dobe," "Teme!" Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly as Sakura headed over, "Naruto are you alright?" Sakura helping him up with Hinata's help.

Naruto frowned heavilly to himself, "Damn it, Sasuke only respects Kakashi Sensei," Kiba chuckled at that before heading over, "Naruto...anyone ever tell you your teacher's a freak?"

Naruto glared at the boy, "Yours an even bigger one Kiba!" the two glared at each other as Hinata shyly tried to intervene, "N...Naruto...K...Kiba...please, d-don't fight?"

"Losers!" Sasuke called out to them surprise that everyone had actually responded to the them before glaring when Naruto asked, "Are you on drugs?"

The Disney Castle

King Mickey paced the corridors restlessly, Queen Minnie watching in worry about what had gotten him so deep in thought, It can't be Axel's revival, could it? No, he's hiding something he did the same thing whenever Sora asked him about Riku she sighed sitting. "Mickey...is something bothering you?"

Mickey blinked out of his thoughts, "Huh? Well, no it's nothing you should worry about it's my burden," "Oh, ok then," Minnie sighed as he left the room listening to her husband pace in the room, _What could it be?_ She looked out at the courtyard Daisy and Donald fighting again, _Let it be something safe that he can overcome_.. Minnie sighed shutting the curtains to get some rest.

Konoha

Tsudane waited patiently for everything to be explained by Albus Dumbledore while filing some made up backgrounds for her ninja to go under. Naruto scratched his head before speaking up, "So we're supposed all be from the same school?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, Precisely, you will all pose as transfer students into our world," "Sounds like a plan it'd explain how most of 'em don't know each other.." Tsunade murmered as she guzzled down some sake. Naruto yelped at that, "But we can't do magic!" "Well, magic is like jutsu so I'm expecting it's the same.." Tsunade shrugged uncaringly, "And it's your guys problem not mine.

Dumbledore chuckled softly, "Spells and Jutsu are almost identical, now do your shinobi have any further questions before we depart to King Mickey's castle?"

Naruto raised his hand before asking Dumbledore, "Why are you wearing a dress?"

Timeless River

King Mickey paced his old stomping grounds before finding his former self to ask a few questions when the door bolted shut behind him. "What?" He struggled to open the door again, "Oh no..." he groaned remembering Sora had already locked the back door. "That's the least of your problems..." a voice called out to him, King Mickey turned around golden keyblade ready as heartless surrounded him.

Disney Castle

Axel sat up hurriedly gasping as he clutched his still wounded sides, "It...burns, and not in the good way," He remarked sending his feet over the metal railing of the hospital bed. He groaned as he slammed flat onto the floor, "That went smoother than I planned..." he coughed groaning as he shakily sat up pulling his torched and most likely ruined boots back onto their respected counter parts.

"Let's check on Roxas," he weakly joked slipping his boot and Organization cloak on, Fight... a voice ordered as Axel spun around searching for it's owner. He shook his head before coughing as he fell spitting up a black liquidy and sticky substance Darkness! he coughed spitting out more. "What's...pluh! No way..." he grimaced as a silver and red thorn poked out of the pile before another apeared, "Did I just upchuck my Chakrams?"

Gummi Garage

3 Organization cloaked figures stood glancing around warily, "Oh!" the boy fell clutching his head. "Melanie? What is it-What's happened?" his comrades knelt beside him, Chip and Dale putting there paws against his knees worriedly, "Is it another headache?"

Melanie shook his head, "King...trapped...Cornerstone..." Dale yelped in surprise, "The Cornerstone of light's in danger again?"

Chip shook his head at Dale, "No it's the King!" Dale quickly argued, "Cornerstone!" "King!" "Cornerstone!" "King!"

Melanie grimaced at the vision with a wince, "Fighting...wounded...Heartless!" Chip and Dale tensed at that, "Heartless?" Chip shook his head before immediatly taking charge, "I'll alert the castle! Rion protect Queen Minnie, Cain save the King, and Dale protect Melanie until I get back."

Rion nodded as he quickly stood, "You can count on us!" Cain rolled his eyes, "I see no profit in it for me,"

Rion smirked wickedly, "Blackmail?" Cain yelped before nervously running off, "So where's the King?" "Follow me-quickly!" Cain following Chip down the hallway.

Rion Kneeled down beside Melanie, "I'll be back...I promise," he took off after Cain and Chip.

Dale saluted the blonde man, "Don't worry Rion! I've got everything under control!" he commented scurrying aboard a control panel before activating the castle's claymores. I hope they reach the King in time...

Melanie tensed shakily at sensing another problem, "Help...needs...A...Axel..."

Dale gasped he had forgotten about the nobody and there were no claymores in the Hospital wing of the Castle. He jumped off scurrying away, "Stay here until I get back, it's safer!" Melanie gave a reassuring smile warily as Dale turned the corner, before collapsing onto the floor shadow Heartless rushing towards Melanie desperately. They leapt over the Claymore's towards the girl a voice thundered out from nowhere, "Lumos!" a light burst forth scattering the heartless, "...who..?" Melanie asked as he felt unfamiliar arms surround her, "Stay concious! What happened..." Melanie's vision turning to black as it had in Michaelangelo city where Rion and Cain were also from.

End Chapter two

_Authoress: "Short, uneventful, and short? Gah! It's all for the suspense I swear! Anyways Thank you readers of this fic for not flaming me yet, Whee self esteem up one point!_

_Wolfram: "No reviews and over 186 visits? Self esteem point lost!"_

_Authoress: "Noooooooooooooooooo!"_

_Axel: "Wasn't he trying to kill you a second ago?"_

_Authoress: "Why do think I didn't update this fic first?"_

_Axel: "Oh...what's with making me look all wimpy! And who are those losers in stolen Organization cloaks!"_

_Authoress: evil grin "Next Chapter! Ja ne, press the little button in the corner, type something productive, submit it, and get me back my self esteem!"_

_" Please?"_

Response to Reviews!

blackwing angel: Thank you and check out her story "X-MEN meets HPo" it's really good!

crystal-chan: lol I never noticed that, you cracked me up on that one keep it up!

storyteller47: Thank you, I love you too! Right next to chocolate!


	3. Chapter 3

_Authoress: "Well..."_

_Axel: "Way to lag it! Wolfram was right you are lazy!"_

_Authoress: Collapses from schoolwork exhaustion, "Least I...posted it..."_

_Naruto: "On with the chapter dattebayo!"_

_Authoress: "Meh..."_

Chapter 3

Naruto caught the falling girl as Dumbledore extinguished a few more of the dark creatures. The contraptions((Claymores)) floating around sent beams of light across the room destroyed the last of them, "Is he alright?" Sakura asked leaning beside Naruto

Dumbledore leaned over checking the organization member's pulse, "He's quite alright just probably knocked out from exhaustion...or the shock of those creatures attacking,"

Sakura frowned worriedly at seeing the heartless, "What...exactly were those creatures Dumbledore-sama?"

Dumbledore sighed, "I believe they are called Heartless...they instinctively collect hearts and in result turn the person into the same dark creature...the process repeats simultaneously," he sat thinking a small frown on his face, Normally they can't even step foot inside this castle...

Kurenai blinked confusedly "But why?" A sharp gasp made them all turn to Naruto who was staring at his hands that were shaking badly.

Hinata worriedly headed over to the boy, "...N...N-Naruto-k-kun?" she kneeled beside him to inspect him yelping in surprise when Naruto said, "Wait..what?" Naruto looking himself with a groan of dismay, "OH.."

Kakashi chuckled jokingly hoping to get the boy to snap out of it, "Something wrong Naruto-chan?" he asked reading his favorite book. Kurenai glared at seeing the book's title, "Hentai!" she growled whacking him on the head with said book confiscating it

Sakura huffed at the blonde, "Naruto...what'd you go and scare us for?" Naruto rolled his eyes as he quickly shook his arms in disapproval, "Wait wait wait..I am NOT Naruto..Hell I don't even know anyone by that name."

"What?" Sakura stood abruptly distancing herself from Naruto as Kiba chuckled nerveously, "Eh? Oh...good one Naruto you almost had us there ha ha," "..." Naruto frowned glaring at Kiba before standing, "Believe your lie then, I won't stop you," he cackled before he turned around walking away menacingly.

Sakura yelped moving to stop the boy confusedly, "Wha...Naruto you're not-Make sense when you speak!" "Ack!" Naruto stopped abruptly clutching his head before standing upright, "Did you hear...Uh?" his eyes widened before he moved to run yelping when Neji tackled him to the floor Naruto instantly shouting "Get off of me!"

Neji glared darkly, "Not unless you explain what's happened to the real Naruto," Kurenai blinked in surprise, "Then..that person isn't Naruto..is it some type of genjutsu..?"

Naruto growled, "I don't have time!" kicking off of Neji's abdomen before running away again.

Disney Castle Hallway

"Axel?" Rion ran catching the boy as he fell limply into his arms, "What are you doing out here?" he called sitting him against a wall as he glanced around for heartless

"Ha..." Axel coughed a black substance emanting from his lips from the effect, "Gack!" Axel groaned coughing again the black substance pouring from his pale lips, "What's-Roxas-Heartless were-ugh..."

Rion huffed, "I get that part but...ah you're in no condition to fight you idiot!" Rion smirking as he got a weak death glare in return Rion chuckled fondly, "Figured it out?"

Axel frowned darkly, "You're not Rion...?" "Nope! I'm Cain...something hit us a while back and we've somehow winded up switching bodies...but the swap'll only work once," he growled mushing his hair through his hands, "Unfortunately Melanie's the only still in his original body..we think cuz he hasn't had anyone hit him to possibly swap bodies with." Axel rolled his eyes at that, "Well...Any clue why I'm upchucking this stuff then?" he motioned to the black gunk staining his fingertips, "And how long it's gonna last..?"

Rion shrugged, "Well...I'm thinking a few days more..." "Days? I can't live with this stuff much longer!" "Would you rather I kill you now and we start over?" Rion smiled sadistically.

Axel shivered before huffing, "Well...What bout you're other body?" Rion chuckled fondly helping Axel up, "The terms buddy, and...wait he's saying something..."

"Hack..." Axel groaned as he coughed up more of the black liquid spilled out from his mouth, Just perfect! I'm in enemy territory dying...

Rion glared at nothing in particular, "Don't tell me what to do me!" Axel internally groaned, And stuck with psychopaths for guardia-

"Kay but...won't the Cornerstone rays kill him?" Rion asked scratching his head in thought as Axel yelped, "Hey! Wait -no-we're going to the Cornerstone Room? I'll be torn to shreds!" "Well, That's true...Aw well orders are orders!" Rion winked before putting Axel on his shoulder, "Now which way's the cornerstone room again?" he pondered mockingly.

"Put me down now-Cain-Rion-whatever you are let me go!" Axel growled struggling in Rion's grip who only held him firmly by the base of his spine smirking, "Shall we?" Rion cackled as Axel began kicking, swearing, and punching at him to get free.

The Gummi Garage

Fire burst forth separating the ninja's from Naruto as Sakura screamed, "Wha..." she took a step back, "Naruto!" at the boy who looked at her lazily before vanishing. "Wait!" Sakura moved to run after him stopping as Sasuke blocked her path at seeing the Organization member on the floor was coming to.

The Organization member groaned sitting up, "Itai...Itai...itai..." he groaned standing as he rubbed his face, "O...Oi...how'd I get on the floor?"

Kiba blinked in surprise at the tone as he murmered cautiously, "N...Naruto?" "Wha...Oi Kiba...what?" Melanie stopped staring at his hands, "Um...this's a..." he turned inspecting himself, "A prank right? I mean I'm not really..."

Ino squeaked before attempting to calm Naruto down, "W-Well it looks like the two switched minds...or maybe it was just their bodies?" she laughed nervously.

Melanie stared before yelping, "AH! I want out-turn it off! Turnitoff-turnitoff-turnitoff-TURN IT OFF!"

Sakura looked around for help, "What...where's-" Temari sighed before murmering, "Looks like the boys are gonna straighten this one out, pity we couldn't fight with 'im."

Kurenai sighed as she headed over to Melanie, "Just calm down Naruto, Dumbledore-sama this isn't permanent right?" she stopped finding said man nowhere near them, "Kuso..." Asuma gasped the woman cursing, "Kurenai!"

The Cornerstone room

Cain paced the floor thinking as he eyed the locked door to Timeless River, "How do I get through?" he pondered kicking the door annoyed, "Open already!" he slumped to the floor head hanging, "There's gotta be something I can do!" he growled fists clenching as he began punching at the door until his knuckles bled

_Hey...open your mind...think rationally and irrationally..._

"Easy for you to say...I'm in Cain's body," Cain remarked eyeing his bleeding hands, I'm Rion..not Cain..stupid whatever it was that hit us.

_But it's still your heart...that's one thing that isn't him is it?_

Cain blinked in surprise before answering honestly, "I'm not sure anymore..."

_You were taken to embrace the light and become the new keyblade weilder..._

Cain huffed in annoyance at his helplessness, "So I've gotta a strong heart-big Whoop! I'm still a Galerian...and I can't help you..Lillia..."

_You are now that and more..._

Cain looked up at the transparent Organization robed person standing opposite of him

_You're no baby...Get up._

The Organization robed person leaned forward placing a light kiss on his palms disappearing as the wounds healed vanishing, _Don't Forget me... _the person's voice vanished as Cain felt himself alone once again a crash was heard three people falling down the staircase to crash into the floor

Rion grimaced on the floor, "Ow..." he groaned holding his throbbing head, Cain huffed at his doppleganger, "Would you quit torturing my body!" he glared at himself as he glared back.

Naruto huffed at the two Galerians, "Would you both shut up!" he glared back dropping Axel as Naruto locked the doors to the room hastily, "Man...I think you really pissed them off Rion..."

Cain blinked confusedly at that, "Me? I've been here this whole-Cain?" he turned glaring at his body again, "Ah...Now's not a good time me.." Rion chuckled nervously as Axel groaned "Oh..." holding his throbbing head with a glare, "Who-"

All three squeaked, "Yipes!" before they all knocked him on the head making Axel black out once again.

Rion chuckled to himself with a grin, "That'll hurt come Thursday..." The doors cracked at them, as they turned huddling to think of a plan. Naruto irritably huffed, "Now what?" "Suggestions Rion? We're a bit new a this..." Rion winked as Cain rolled his eyes, "Stop doing stupid things with my body."

Naruto stopped as a thought occured to him, "How about the keyblade?" he stopped as a black and red keyblade appeared in a flash of light in his right hand, "What? But I'm not me..." he asked the weapon.

"Whoa!" Rion chuckled sarcastically, "The blade's whipped," "Hm..." Cain concentrated stopping as a silver and gold keyblade much like Sora's appeared in his hands, " 'It's still your heart...' huh?" Cain turned activating the keyblade's ray as the Timeless River door opened with a click.

Rion turned to Cain, "You go save the King we'll hold base," Cain frowned lightly before chuckling, "Alright..." he remarked stepping inside the door.

Timeless River

Cain stepped through the door wiping out the first batch of heartless as he made his way to the pile up that had just undertaken their host, "King Mickey!" he called out as said man flipped out collapsing onto his knees golden keyblade shining

"Rion?" King Mickey asked face in shock as Cain murmered quickly, "Not the best place for explanations!" he grunted tossing away another heartless.

"Evanesco!" a voice boomed out as the heartless vanished simultaneously, Cain and King Mickey looked up, "Magic..? Albus!" King Mickey smiled running over to greet his friend, "You're a sight for sore eyes.

Dumbledore chuckled fondly, "I believe we should take our leave before they come back," Cain sighed shakily in agreement, "Sounds like a plan."

Dumbledore stopped as he stared at Cain before tilting his head, "Rion is that you?" Cain groaned in dismay before huffing, "It's a long story."

The Cornerstone Room

Bang! Tok tok tok Bang! Tak tak tak Bang! The door stood stubbornly at the abuse against it, protecting it's occupants but...they doubted it'd last much longer.

Rion sighed heavily witha pout, "We got a plan B? 'Cause Rio-boy's still not back yet," Naruto rolled his eyes, "You honestly have a name complex." Rion chuckled before singing playfully, "Now now...now's the time-" "-They break through?" Axel chuckled dryly as Naruto only glared at the two.

Rion groaned in dismay at the door, "This's easier said than done!" he chirped, "Our powers were meant for fatalities..." Axel scoffed at the boy, "Join the club." "Uh-huh..." Rion purred before standing up, "Tell Rio-boy we're skipping plan A, huh asshole?" Axel glared, "It's Axel! A-X-E-L, got it memorized punk?"

Rion raised a brow, "Wha'd you just call me?" Naruto huffed at Rion, "Go before they actually break through Cain.." she chided as they turned to leave the Timeless River door opened behind them, "No way..."

The Throne Room

"Suggestions guys?" came Kiba's exhausted voice as he and Akimaru twirled in mid air striking the unaffected door before landing back onto their feet. Neji glared at the stubborn door, "The door's made of some protected material, there's no chakra though, it looks like they have company down there."

Sasuke raised a brow, "How many?" he drawled hands in his pockets, Neji simply answered, "Altogether...6 and they're coming this way." Lee blinked in surprise before asking, "Do you think the lotus would-" Neji immediatly protested, "No Lee...you'd kill yourself over it and-"

Melanie shoved past the two, "Move!" he ordered as he pounded on the door harshly, "Open up you jerk and give me back my body!" Neji blinked in surprise at the boy, "N...Naruto?"

The Cornerstone Room

Naruto stared before groaning in dismay at Dumbledore, "You can't be serious..." Dumbledore gently murmered, "I do not joke about such matters.." as Rion chuckled fondly, "Well I'm in!"

Cain glared darkly at Rion, "Don't say stupid things with my body," Naruto sighed heavilly, "I hate to admit it...but I agree too.." the 2 Galerians smirked at the glares they were getting from Rion in Cain's body.

Cain gave them a reluctant scowl before sighing in defeat to shake Dumbledore's hand, "It's a deal then.." the group stopping at hearing a muffled voice from the door, "Give..body...Naruto?"

King Mickey turned to the Naruto, Cain and Rion, "You all understand your objectives?" The three Galerians nodded before putting the 3 keyblades together as the cornerstone's light cascaded through them spreading through the castle blinding everyone to the floor.

Naruto shook his woozy head slightly dazed before remembering what he was doing as he resumed pounding on the door weakly, "Give me back...body...ugh..." he slumped to the floor with a pained grimace.

"Naruto?" Neji exclaimed as said boy perked at the name inspecting himself and his surroundings...they were all back in the garage and Naruto was back in his own body, "Whoa..Was that all...a dream?" Naruto blinked confusedly to himself.

Dumbledore shook his head at boy, "No...you're just a little disoriented from the switching back to your body..you changed bodies with someone else but now everyone's back in their original form..so have no fear..the problem has been..taken care of."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the old man beginning to grow a dislike for him, He seems like an old fool but he's putting up a front.. "Then how'd we all wind up back here?" Kiba nodded in agreement asking, "And where's the guy from before?"

Axel chuckled from his Organization hood as he slipped the hood down, "Looks like I wasn't the only one left oughta the loop.." Axel looking fully healed as Naruto glared, "Hey! You're the jerk I switched bodies with!"

Axel huffed at that, "No I-gack!" he coughed the black substance glistening in the darkness...okay maybe he wasn't as good yet... "Why do I keep coughing up-" Sakura grimaced worriedly at the black substance, "EW! What is that?" "Looks like poison!" Kankerou perked up at the familiar substance.

Dumbledore sighed before suggesting, "You really should get back to the Hospital wing Axel-" "Not until I see Roxas!" Axel barked glaring at the old man who only chuckled in amusement simply answering with, "Ask King Mickey first," he ordered as the others followed him upstairs, glaring at Axel who now felt tempted to take out his chakrams and hack their faces up a bit.

The Throne Room

King Mickey smiled in relief at three currently gone Galerians and off at their appointed posts One down...Ok! Now to get everyone else back on track...- "Daisy will you bring Roxas and Namine here? Tell them they're leaving...with Axel,"

Daisy smiled, "Oh they'll be so happy-right away King Mickey!" she smiled taking off as King Mickey sighed to himself, "Oh..How am I going to explain the galerians to them...?" he groaned at the thought.

Dumbledore announced his arrival by yelling so his voice echoed off the grand halls, "Ah...good evening! Everyone this's King Mickey...our current host," King Mickey quickly wiped the frown off his face excitement running through his form, "Welcome shinobi-to Disney Castle! I'm so very glad I could see you guys off," he chuckled shaking their hands as a few kunoichi screamed and the guys stood a little freaked out.

Asuma blinked in stunned surprise, "King...Mickey's...a..." "That thing's a King?" Tenten squeaked her feminine side breaking out of control, "It's a rat! Kill it Neji!" she whined climbing on him for higher ground.

Dumbledore chuckled feigning nervousness, "Well...uh...sorry did I forget to mention that?" "You did that on purpose cross dressing old man!" Naruto glared as Donald strolled into the room, "Good morning your majes-Quack!" alarmed he pulled out his staff at the intruders before King Mickey quickly explained, "Donald they're guests!" "Oh...sowwy," Donald sighed putting his staff away as they stared once again.

"It's a talking duck-Ah!" Tenten shrieked as Neji side stepped a pace from her asking simply, "Is...this world filled with talking animals?" King Mickey chuckled fondly, "Well...I guess you could say that." "Whatever where's Roxas?" Axel growled leaning heavily over Neji as the shinobi tried to compose himself and not mutilate the poor bastard...

Tenten yelped in surprise before glaring at Axel, "Get off Neji you red haired freak!" "Ow!" Axel collapsed onto Neji when Tenten tackled him the two accidentally slamming Neji into the floor. Neji glared viciously, "Ten...ten..."

Number 13 Grimmauld place

Melanie let out an unintended yelp as pain seared her legs, both appendages falling out from under her as she landed on her back., "Phwu..." she bite her lip muffling back her curse as she nursed her right knee a neighborhood dog began barking wildly at her teeth snatching at the chain link fence before she hobbled behind an alley wall the dog's owner looking through the window blinds before going back to his/her business, "I'm waaaay too unqualified for this...it's almost bizarre."

The Leaky Cauldron

Cain smiled in relief landing safely on the cobble stone street before whistling his way over to the inn's front door, "I'm free, I'm free, free at la-Whoa!" he groaned as he smacked into the floor groaning at his stinging hands, "Ugh...King Mickey you owe me big time!" he cursed before pulling the door open to find Tom the bartender.

The Throne Room

Axel ran for his afterlives as Neji began chasing him Byakugan popping in warning as he got closer and closer and...Bam! "Ow!" Neji growled holding his bleeding nose as a sword plunged in front of his face before it was at his throat

"Touch him...I'll kill you," Roxas glared menacingly at Neji as Namine frowned, "I second that bet," she motioned to a white crown shaped card held between her fingertips, "Take one more swing at Axel and I'll use my one winged angel."

King Mickey yelped in surprise, "No need for violence guys, it was only a small misunderstanding.." "Lay one hand on Neji and you'll have me to deal with blondie," Tenten glared at the girl taking out her rising twin dragon scrolls. "Roxas!" everyone stopped as a red and black blur passed them, said boy immediatly being tackled to the floor being hugged by his old comrade, "I missed ya buddy!" Axel chuckled at the boy's flushed face.

Namine relaxed at the two, "What am I-chopped liver?" she giggled lightly pretending to pout as the 3 friends laughed, Daisy sighed happily, "It's so nice to see smiles on all their faces again." Donald squawked before quacking unhappily, "Daisy! They nearly kwilled each othver wight now!"

"If introductions are over you two are blocking the door," Rion monotonously replied stepping over Axel and Roxas as they only stared at the Organization robed boy, Axel raised a brow, "Wait are you-" "Reality is illusion or is it that illusion is reality?" Rion frowned silently at Axel, "Ah...my head hurts...dattebayo..." Naruto groaned holding his throbbing temples.

Roxas rolled his eyes at the two necomer's, "Who are you the chesire cat?" "There's a talking cat as well?" Sakura groaned in dismay as King Mickey quickly murmered, "I'd like to introduce you to a bodyguard of yours," he motioned for the boy to step forward as Rion took off his hood with a sigh, "This's-" "My name's Rion...er, Rion Steiner," he bowed respectfully at them.

Axel immediatly protested at the boy being called their 'gaurdian', "Whoa whoa whoa-wait a second...this guy that tried to-not to mention only killed-" King Mickey frowned, "I wouldn't be one to talk about those type of things Axel." Rion huffed, "If we don't finish quickly Cain'll lose their reservations." "Ha! What kinda person'd name their kid Cane?" Naruto chuckled.

"Reservations? Where-A place with a hot spring and a beautful rooms?" Ino asked sparkles in her eyes, Jiraiya jumped for joy at thought as Naruto smacked him to the floor, "Ero-sannin!"

Rion scoffed arrogantly at the 'ninja's, "You'd die easily in my time...oh...sorry, I haven't gotten your names yet. Hm...maybe I should just give ya'll nick names," he chuckled at the dark looks everyone gave him.

Naruto immediatly introduced himself, "Uzumaki! Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo, the next Hokage!" "Um...ok...Naruto..." Rion sweatdropped at the boy's enthusiasm. Sakura gazed curiously at Rion, "So...what year were you born in exactly Steiner-san?" Inner Sakura thinking,_ I'll definitely avoid that time frame, cha!_

Rion flinched at his last name, "I prefer...just Rion kay? Um...the year in my world was 2506," Naruto yelped in surprise, "Wow!" Asuma let out a low whistle at the number, "Ow!" Kiba growled at Asuma because of his senstive ears as Asuma chuckled, "OH sorry...didn't remember you were there Kiba.."

Naruto grimaced to himself, "Who names their kid Cane?"Rion sighed heavilly to himself, _Damn...I've already said too much.. _"Let's get going...we're wasting time!" he barked after them as he turned to leave and grabbed hold of the port key.

King Mickey quickly headed over, "Wait I still have to explain the situation to them first Rion.." Rion gripped the port key even tighter before relaxing his grip a bit, "Fine, just finish." King Mickey sighed as he turned to everyone else, "You guy's are wondering why these guys are here ne?" Naruto raised a brow at Rion, "Eh? Isn't he a nobody?" Axel, Namine, and Roxas flinched at them before they all grimaced their moods turning gloomy.

"Eh? Naruto!" Sakura growled clonking the boy once on the head at realizing he'd said something very upsetting, "Ow!" Naruto groaned holding his head, "What was that for?" "Ah..I'm so sorry..Naruto's still getting used to your customs.." Sakura hastily pulled his head down in front of the 3 nobodies in apology.

In Front of the Leaky Cauldron

Spinning spiraling, and crushing forward by your belly button isn't fun...let alone pleasant when you're traveling...

OOF!

"DAMMIT!" Naruto cursed as the bitter metallic taste of blood came from one of his molars before he rolled over to stand his vision swimming as he felt a pair of arms steady him up as Cain chuckled, "Easy there, the blood shoots straight to your head you'll get a brain freeze."

Dumbledore chuckled fondly, "Ah, good to see you guards are doing you're job, I'll be on my way then.." Cain rolled his eyes, _And not caring.._ "Let's get you all settled in," Cain smirked as Kurenai nervously gulped, "Ah...how very...thoughtful.." feeling uneasy about the boy.

Dumbledore smiled gently, "I'd better check on the other one..so if you all would excuse me.." Rion turned to Cain, "I'm coming with him Cain, sorry you'll have to sit this one out alone."

Telepathic conversation.

Rion sighed at Cain, "Just...try not to get yourself killed," "Hm..." Cain purred, "Don't know...I'd rather be in that kinda predicament than handling runts and teachers," he cackled smirking wickedly, Rion embaressdly huffed, "Just stay at your post!" he glared at the boy as Cain only winked at him, "Remember Rion..I still want to kill you first."

Rion abruptly ended their telepathic converstaion walking up to Dumbledore who smiled gently, "Shall we be going then Rion?" "Yeah.." Rion gripped Dumbledore's sleeve before the two disappeared with a crack.

Naruto yelped in surprise before chuckling, "That's so cool! Now that's the way to travel!" he smiled waving his hands wildly in the air where the two had vanished into thin air, "How'd he do that?" Sasuke walked up to Cain immediatly asking, "What are you?"

Cain ignored Sasuke's questions as he explained, "Now this's the Leaky Cauldron you'll be staying here tonight and tomorrow so you can go shopping for school supplies, robes, wands, books, potion ingredients, and pets if you like.." Kiba rolled his eyes, "That's nice an' all but we don't have the currency for this world."

Cain let out a yelp before laughing wildly as everyone took a few paces from him to draw their weapons, "Hee hee ha ha...that's rich! Didn't Dumbledore tell ya? He left me with your finances and well being...hee hee...lighten up man," he ruffled Kiba's hair stopping as the boy bit him. Kiba released Cain's hand instantly at the bitter taste, "Ah!" he released him reluctantly pawing at his tongue before sighing at having bitten their tour guide of sorts, "So terribly sorry...paranoia."

Cain smirked, "I'll say...ever hear of mouthwash?" as Kiba glared, "What'd you say you jerk?" Kurenai huffed at the two, "Quit playing around...And just take us to our rooms," She remarked to the luggage they were carrying and being out in the open wasn't the best idea.

Cain chuckled with a faint smirk, "Kay...don't get your hopes too high up though, the wizarding world ain't exactly been updated since it first started,"

Number 4 Private Drive

Rion steadied himself shakily before his stomach recoiled and he threw up in a nearby trashcan, "I see Port Keys and dissaperation has taken it's toll on you?" Dumbledore chuckled lightly at his joke, "Now...did King Mickey debrief you?"

"Y...Yeah..." Rion grimaced shakily still trying to keep his equilibrium as Dumbledore disappeared with a crack once again, _Train the King's chaperones then have them pose as subsitute teachers..._ he sighed, _These guy's had better be worth my lunch..._ he groaned at the thought before moving into position.

Castle Oblivion

The 10 Organization cloaked persons gazed intently at a crystal ball watching their comrades in action, "This's going as well as I hoped,"

One of the men called Birdman cackled, "And here I thought we were only having fun..." as another man named Parano glared, "Enough plotting! I want to see...the sufferring-the badly beaten body...!"

The man standing in front of the whole grip grinned wickedly his pale silver lips the only thing visible, "Then why don't you take him on Parano? I won't stop you," Parano glared before holding a butterfly knife at the man's throat, "I'll kill you before Rion!" he cackled in a nasal voice.

"Parano...please!" Spider timidly whimpered taking an anxious step forward stopping as he took another back, "I'm sure...Ash's..." he gulped voice shaking, "Got a really good plan-" "-Silence you coward!" in an instant Parano hacked his blade at the frightened boy as he cried out tumbling sideways into the floor. A woman standing off the side giggled into her hand, "Heh...hee hee hee,"

Parano turned glaring at the women laughing at him, "You find 'his funny...Nitrro...?" Nitro giggled lightly at him, "Why don't you just slice him? Hee hee hee," she giggled a hand near the corner of her mouth, "You don't have the guts...hee hee hee..that's why.." Parano snarled taking menacing steps toward Nitro, "What did you say you piece of scum?"

"I'll go..." A woman stepped between them, "But only me!" she smirked pulling her hood off to reveal short red nape length hair, "...after all...", her flat even bangs covering her forehead shook as light purple eyes filled with malice, "Revenge is a desert best served cold..."

Ash smirked at his comrades, "Altogether a nasty bunch..but Rita's right..she should be the first to go.." Rita grinned wickedly, "I'll be sure to give you all quiet the performance then."

End Chapter 3

_Authoress's Notes: Sorry I don't have time this time to respond to your reviews but I think I've lagged this chapter enough so I don't want you guys do think I died or something. Your reviews keep me writing...ah...I'm so happy squeee XD. And NO...I'm not stupid enough to leave a part out of this story...King Mickey's explanation will be recovered for the shinobi to ponder next chapter So...till next time..._

Preview of Chapter 4

Cain jumped up the staircase hoisting himself on the banister as another round of tables and chairs flew at him, "Rita...don't do this...I do not wish to fight you!" he growled standing straight as she only glared at him before barking, "First...I'll torture you and watch you die!"

End Preview

_Ja ne, this's Black Rose sighning off..._

_For now._


	4. Chapter 4

Before you begin this story note that I'm changing things up a bit…This story takes place NOW in different times than I put before so PAY ATTENTION or the story WON'T make sense! *points* The "Naruto" time frame isn't after Sasuke's rescue it is now after Naruto saves Gaara from Akatsuki pretty much. -.- *coughs* And Harry Potter's time Frame is the 6th book Half Blood Prince! Onto the story! : 3

Authors Note: Hey hi peoples I'm back with a NEW longer chapter than I intended. *sweatdrops* Sorry for not updating *hangs head*

Parano: That's right…Hang your head so I can chop it off! D

Authoress: 0.0 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *runs*

Rion: *slaps forehead* And thus the new chapter-

Cain: Not yet Rion! The narutards haven't given the disclaimer yet.

…

Cain: I thought I felt a chill right now. (((Gee…Wonder why? *sarcasm* )))

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke: The authoress doesn't own Naruto.

Ash: Or Galerians…I do *evil smirk*

Cloud: Or square Enix and its affiliated titles.

Authoress: DAMN YOU ALL FOR REMINDING ME!!!! DX *shakes fist like an old man*

Rion: And with the disclaimers and pre-story drama done we begin the next chapter of '5th Year New Transfers'

Naruto: On with the chapter-Dattebayo! XD

Rion: D

Chapter 4

5th year new transfers

Disney Castle departure:

The others turned as Dumbledore held out the portkey, "This will take you to Private Drive…The keybearers Melanie, Cain, and Rion are going ahead to assure your next destination." The ninja all grabbed hold of the portkey jolting to Private Drive.

King Mickey looked at Melanie, Cain and Rion before opening a portal of darkness, "This'll take you fella's to the Leaky Cauldron…Tom the Bar Keeper should be expecting you…Make sure everything's safe…Pat and I'll work on finding Lillia, Ahyuh," King Mickey smiled reassuringly at Rion.

"Thank you…King Mickey…" Rion faintly bowed in respect as Cain and Melanie did the same.

Cain tousled his hair out of his face, "So then…Pat's going to track down Lillia…It shouldn't be too hard for that HUMAN since THIS Galerian," Cain pointed at Melanie, "Seems to keep failing."

"It's the heartless that are interfering…" Melanie grumbled glaring at Cain, "Lillia's downloads must be attracting them like magnets…It'd explain why they're after Steiner," Melanie motioned to Rion.

"The portal's closing…" Rion stepped through it ignoring the two as they chased after him to follow it vanished behind them.

"Best of luck to ya fella's…A keybearer's fight is never easy on one's heart," King Mickey sighed before patting Pluto's head, "Let's go check on Pat eh boy?" King Mickey smiled as Pluto barked happily running away.

Private Drive

"Ow!!!! DX" Several persons yelled at their landing as Neji shook his head frowning he helped Sakura and Kurenai up considering he was tangled between them as the others tried to do the same Kakashi was having some trouble with Naruto repeatedly kicking him in the face trying to get up yelling, "DX Let me get out first!!!" "Naruto stop moving!!!" Ino yelled shoving the blonde off her trying to stand falling back into the pile of bodies everyone had jumbled into from the portkey. "Chouji…" Shikimaru muffled under said person as Chouji tried to get off his friend, "Sorry Shikimaru!!! DX" "Dammit Get that dog off me!!! D" Tenten yelled at Akimaru who was licking her face happily as Kiba was currently trying to untangle the hood of his jacket from Temari's fan, "Ow-OW-OW!!!! DX" Kankerou yelled at Akimaru's tail wagging and currently hitting him in the face, "Akimaru I'm coming!! DX Dammit Tenten stop moving!! D" Kiba ordered trying to get to his dog, "YOU ALL HAVE 10 SECONDS TO GET THE F*** IN ORDER!!! D" Temari yelled as everyone paled, "U…Um Temari…" Kankerou tried to reason," "6 SECONDS!!! D" Temari whipped out her fan.

Everyone: 0.0 "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! DX"

Gaara was watching sadistically from the side lines as Neji and Sakura tried to hurriedly get everyone out before they got in the way of Temari's rage.

"2 SECONDS!!! D" Temari yelled as only Chouji, Shikimaru, Tenten, Lee, Kakashi, Kiba, and Naruto were left. "HELP!!! DX" The others yelled as Gai pulled Kakashi out of the pile by his ankle faintly dangling the Nin whose eyes were now swirling from one too many kicks to the head.

"WIND SCYTHE JUTSU!!!!" "0.0 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! DX AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" the others yelled that were currently blown into tree's. "Ugh… . D…Dattebayo…" Naruto let out falling to the floor off one of the branches.

"Hmph…" Gaara caught Naruto with his sand faintly disintegrating it back into his gourd to help the boy back on his feet.

Sakura frowned healing her Sensei, "Hang in there Kaka-Sensei D:"

Kakashi: . "Ugh…One too many icha Icha paradises flying around my head."

Temari only smirked dusting herself off sighing as she fixed her hair the others sweatdropped.

"oof!" Shikimaru fell out of a tree landing on his back sighing as he frowned looked at the sky saying, "Women are so troublesome,"

"…Everyone up…" the current Kazekage Gaara ordered looking at them, "Get to your positions…We've wasted enough time here,"

5 sec Time Skip

Kakashi turned to the other ninja's, "Alright then considering the possibility of an attack we'll station a 15-30 yard radius from and around the house."

Gai nodded at that taking out the radio's from their bags before handing them to his team and the others. "We'll be in radio contact if anyone finds any disturbances."

Kakashi nodded at that, "My team will be the one's guarding Dumbledore-sama then," Kakashi began making his way down the street hooking up his earpiece as everyone took their positions Sakura, Sai, and Naruto following him.

The Leaky Cauldron

Melanie, Cain, and Rion entered the building making their way straight for the bar sitting down amongst the wizards already occupying the pub that were drinking heavily and mumbling their woes of the past year and things about how Dementors were becoming the newest problem in the streets of London, _Keep your eyes open_…_I sense something coming our way_… Rion ordered telepathically to his current comrades as he moved to the bar hitting a rusty golden bell once before waiting for the owner.

Tom the bar keeper coughed throatily before standing before them frowning at the three, "…Ain't you lot a bit young to be here by yourself..?"

Rion frowned before asking, "Are you Tom the barkeeper..?"

The man coughed again into his shoulder before saying, "Who's asking..?"

Rion informed the man, "We need the keys to the two reserved rooms on the second floor and the regular double," holding out a letter with King Mickey's seal on it.

Tom blinked at that saying as he took the letter, "Ah…So many foreign wizards coming at a time like this has got most of the wizarding World worried," he inclined to himself faintly going over to an old key rack, "…The ministry is abuzz with you lot coming considering what's been going on lately…" Tom coughed throatily making his way back over, "You watch yourselves then," Tom handed Rion the keys to the rooms.

"…Thanks…" Rion let out lightly trying not to frown at the keys the man had probably coughed on more than once.

Cain blinked before asking Tom, "Say…Anything you've stumbled upon recently that would lead to such nervousness about foreigners..?"

Tom nodded his head, "Vicious madman on the loose in London was the headline in the article…" Tom elaborated, "…Destroyed a city nearly and vanished withought a trace…Not a good sign for muggles or our lot…" Tom frowned wiping the bar down with a dusty old rag, "Not to mention the Dementors loose all over these days…Dementors don't kill…Even with their kiss," Tom sighed before handing Cain the newspaper before going back to his business.

Cain smirked taking the paper, "Thanks for the info."

Rion turned to Cain faintly, _Could the Galerians be looking for us already_..?

_It_'_s a definite_, Melanie pitched in smirking at Rion's glare, _I never could imagine them waiting long_… the Galerian cackled.

Cain nodded in agreement, _Re_-_phrase that Melanie_…_They_'_re DEFINATLY impatient for Rion_… Cain snickered to himself.

Rion frowned at the two, _Why would they be after me_..?

Melanie and Cain blinked before saying together knowingly, _We all want to kill you FIRST_.

Inside Number 4 Private Drive.

Harry Potter had been sleeping against the window pane his floor strewn with various papers from the wizarding world of events that had transpired during the summer Harry had been at the Dursley's away. The papers were his only source of news about recent events for Hogwarts and for the wizarding world. Harry continued resting against the window still sleeping a piece of parchment clutched in one of his hands in Albus Dumbledore's writing reading:

Dear Harry,

If it is convenient to you I shall call at Number 4 Private Drive this coming Friday at 11:00 p.m. to escort you to 'The Burrow' where you have been invited to spend the remainder of your school holidays. If you are agreeable I should also be glad of your assistance in a matter to which I hope to attend on the way to 'The Burrow'. I shall explain this more fully when I see you. Kindly send your answer by return of this owl, hoping to see you this Friday I am

Yours most sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry had looked and memorized this letter since 7:00 p.m. this evening where he had taken his post by his window that had a reasonable view of both ends of Private Drive. Though Harry knew it seemed pointless to keep re-reading the letter Harry had sent back a 'yes' with a delivering owl as requested. Harry had a strange feeling something was going to go wrong…Hence he kept looking at Dumbledore's letter now and again.

When the clock on the night stand struck 12:00 a street lamp went out as Harry woke up at the darkness he straightened his glasses squinting to see the street he saw that a tall figure with a long billowing cloak was walking up the garden path. Harry hurriedly snatched everything and anything on the floor and stuffed it into his school trunk quickly.

The door bell rang as Harry's head shot up he heard his Uncle Vernon yell from the living room, "Who the blazes is calling at this time of night?"

Harry froze remembering he hadn't told his Aunt or Uncle not that he wanted to that the Headmaster of Hogwarts would be visiting today or at all for that matter. Harry scrambled to his bedroom door running immediately to get the door before his Aunt and Uncle stopping as he heard a familiar voice speak to his Uncle saying, "Good evening…You must be Mr. Dursley," Dumbledore let out lightly Harry had barely opened his bedroom door freezing at the voice. "I dare say Harry has told you," Dumbledore continued to Mr. Dursley who hadn't said anything yet and was unsettling Harry, "I would be coming for him," Dumbledore finished.

Harry quickly moved down the stairs two steps at a time stopping midway as he remembered he had to stay just out of arm's reach from his Uncle when the man had a temper. Harry's Uncle, Vernon Dursley, was staring at Dumbledore as though it wasn't possible for the man to be standing there and his eyes were deceiving him.

"Judging by your look of stunned disbelief…" Dumbledore tried to keep his composure at Harry's Uncle's face, "Harry did not warn you that I was coming…" Dumbledore said pleasantly, "However…Let us assume that you have invited me warmly into your house, it is unwise to linger overlong doorsteps in these troubled times," Dumbledore stepped inside ushering Kakashi's Team into the home closing the door after them and himself.

"It is a LONG time since my last visit…" said Dumbledore turning back to Vernon Dursley, "I must say your flowers are flourishing," Vernon said nothing as Harry tried not to shrink away at his Uncle's pre-rage face he knew well…But luckily it seemed as though Dumbledore's presence had robbed Harry's Uncle of speech currently.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…Good evening Harry," Dumbledore looked up the staircase smiling, "Excellent, Excellent,"

Vernon Dursley snapped out of it at Dumbledore's words, "I don't mean to be RUDE…" Mr. Dursley let out finding his voice again his voice betraying the meaning of his words.

"-Yet…Sadly…Accidental rudeness alarmingly often," Dumbledore finished for the man as the ones behind him chuckled, giggled, and laughed faintly before they composed themselves, "Best to say nothing at all my good man…" Dumbledore let out, "Ahhhhhhhhhh….And this must be Petunia."

As the kitchen door had opened there stood Harry's Aunt Petunia wearing rubber gloves and a housecoat over her night dress clearly in the middle of making the last cleaning round of the kitchen, her face stuck in a look of surprise.

"Albus Dumbledore," the man introduced himself to her, "…We have consorted ourselves once," Petunia looked absolutely terrified, "Ahhhhhhhhhh….And this must be your son, Dudley," Dumbledore let out seeing the boy that had peered from behind the living room door still in his pajama's who was now gaping at Dumbledore as his Mother and Father had.

…

Dumbledore waited a moment or two to see if the tension was likely to be broken by the Dursley's as he instead smiled, "Shall I assume you have invited me into your sitting room..?"

Dudley immediately scrambled away as Dumbledore passed him the others followed him silently Harry jumped down the last of the staircase quickly making his way into the sitting room where his Headmaster was currently sitting in the arm chair nearest the fireplace. Dumbledore was looking around observantly at the muggle house as the ninja's spaced out around the room on guard.

"Aren't…Aren't we leaving Sir..?" Harry asked his headmaster anxiously, "A..And are these Auro-"

"Yes indeed we are leaving soon Harry…But there are matters we need to discuss first," Dumbledore answered, "And I would prefer not to do so in the open. We shall trespass on your Aunt and Uncle's hospitality only a little while longer,"

"You WILL will YOU?" yelled Vernon Dursley entering the room with Harry's Aunt Petunia at his shoulder and Dudley skulking behind them.

"Yes…" answered Dumbledore simply, "I shall,"

Dumbledore brandished his wand moving the couch forward as it knocked the Dursley's behind to seat them in it then Dumbledore flicked his wand again sending the couch back into place, "We may as well be comfortable," said Dumbledore pleasantly putting his wand away Harry noticed Dumbledore's hand looked black and shriveled.

"Sir…What happened to your-" started Harry.

"Later Harry!" said Dumbledore at once, "Please sit down," he asked kindly as Harry nodded slowly sitting in the arm chair opposite the Dursley's he couldn't help wondering who the strangers around him were.

"I would assume that you would offer me refreshment…" Continued Dumbledore to the Dursley's, "But the evidence so far suggests that that would be optimistic to the point of foolishness," Dumbledore smiled lightly before flicking his wand again as a very dusty bottle and glasses appeared in mid air. The bottle poured into the glasses evenly and a secure amount as the glasses magically floated toward each person in the room.

Harry sipped his drink smiling as he enjoyed the beverage's taste taking another drink. The Dursley's gave each other quick scared looks and ignored the drinks served to them by the odd old wizard in the room; the glasses in turn were nudging them on the sides of their head unrelentingly to be taken by the Dursley's.

"Well Harry!" said Dumbledore turning to the boy, "A difficulty has arisen which I hope you will be able to solve for us, and by us I mean the Order of the Phoenix," as if on cue the strangers that had followed Dumbledore into the house were listening interestedly now. "First of all I must tell you that Sirius's Will was discovered a week ago and he left you EVERYTHING he owned."

Harry couldn't think of anything to say except, "Oh right…" he let out faintly not noticing his Uncle Vernon's sudden interest in the discussion as well.

Harry listened at Dumbledore's voice again saying, "This is in the main VERY straight forward. You had a reasonable amount of gold deposited into your vault at Gringott's and you inherit all of Sirius's personal possessions, slightly problematic part of the legacy."

"His godfather's dead?!" yelled Uncle Vernon from the sofa. Dumbledore, Harry, and the guests turned looking at Vernon Dursley, The glass of mead was now knocking quiet insistently on the side of Vernon's head he attempted to beat it away, "He's dead? His godfather?!"

"Yes…" said Dumbledore, not asking Harry why he had not told the Dursley's about Sirius's death, "Our Problem…" Continued Dumbledore unfazed at Vernon Dursley's interruption, "Is that Sirius left you Number 12 Grimmauld Place,"

"He's been left a house..?" said uncle Vernon Greedily his small eyes narrowing.

"You can keep using it as headquarters," said Harry, "I don't care…You can have it…I don't want it," Harry never wanted to set foot in Grimmauld place again if he couldn't help it at the thought of seeing the memories of Sirius there again.

"That is generous…" said Dumbledore, "We have however vacated the building temporarily,"

"Why..?" asked Harry.

"Well…" Dumbledore lightly spoke up ignoring Vernon's mutterings, "Black Family traditions decreed that the house would pass down to the next male with the name of 'Black'. Sirius was the last of the line as his younger brother Regulus predeceased him and both were childless, While his Will makes it perfectly plain he wants you to have the house, It is never the less possible that some spell or enchantment has been set upon the place to ensure that it cannot be owned by anyone other than a pure blood,"

"I bet there has," said Harry remembering for a moment the furiously shrieking portrait of Sirius's mother.

"Quite…" said Dumbledore, "And…If such an enchantment exists. Then the ownership of the house is most likely to pass to the eldest of Sirius's living relatives, Which would mean his cousin…Bellatrix Lestrange,"

The Leaky Cauldron

"I'll check the girl's room…" Melanie made his way upstairs, Rion stood up faintly following after him, "I'll check the boy's room then…Cain, Stay here and keep things leveled…We don't need any unwanted attention," Rion let out meaningfully glaring for Cain NOT to start trouble so early in their mission.

Cain rolled his eyes at before smirking at Rion, "Fine…I'll play 'nice' down here Rion…Just make sure you come back to me untouched, huh?" Cain winked flirtatiously.

Rion ignored Cain's gesture making his way up the staircase hurriedly before stopping Melanie in the hallway, "Hey…Are you alright?"

Melanie glared before slamming his elbow into Rion's throat pinning him against the nearest wall, "No…I'm not. Steiner…" the Galerian hissed venomously.

Rion glared back shoving the Galerian off stating, "I didn't ask for this…I would never have let this happen…Especially to…Her…"

Melanie turned away from Rion, "…Stable…I doubt she'll be there for long…Though I admit I lost the connection at Disney Castle when the heartless appeared…" Melanie walked toward the window, "…Tell me Steiner. Are you sure…Dr. Pascalle was…ALL there in your last encounter..?"

Rion nodded his head, "Yes…She was the Lillia I knew…The Lillia that had saved me…Brought me back to end it…I promised I wouldn't fail her…" Rion looked outside at the stars, "I'll get her back…And this time…I will end the chains of suffering that burden our world,"

"-HA!" Melanie laughed dryly to himself, "ha ha ha ha ha…" he snickered into his hand before smirking, "Rion…Rion….Rion…Never learn do you..?" Melanie smirked, "Our rules have CHANGED,"

CRACK CRASH CRACK

Something loud banged downstairs as Cain glared at the chair he had been sitting in that had just been shattered…_More like ripped apart_, Cain crouched behind the bar raising an eyebrow at an organization cloaked figure staring at him from across the room. "Found you…" the voice sneered as Cain sighed sarcastically, "Well…THIS doesn't looked good,"

_Hey…Melanie_…_Do me a favor and keep Rion upstairs_, Cain back flipped off the wall onto the bar's surface to face his current enemy, _I want to handle this one myself_.

_Cain_…_I_'_ll be sure to thank you later_. "HAH!" Melanie flicked his hand as green wave of psychic energy, called nalcon, threw Rion through the nearest wall headfirst.

"AGH!" Rion grunted from the floor coughing before shakily pulling himself up by his forearms, "You b…Ugh.."

"Head shot Rion…Does WONDERS to the 'fragile' human body…Though it can't kill a Galerian like you…Neophyte or not," Melanie moved through the hole in the wall kicking Rion's medicine pouch out of his reach. "…Ah ah ah..! You're not healing so quickly from THIS one…Rion," Melanie smirked as the wall repaired itself from the magics cast on the hotel.

"I'll get you back for this…" Rion glared trying to sit up stopping as Melanie slammed his boot into Rion's chest forcing him to stay down.

"Rion…Be a good boy and stay…" Melanie sneered.

"-…Dammit!" Rion glared throwing a blast of nalcon quickly at the Galerian.

"Who are you..?" Cain let out in his best Rion voice waiting.

The organization cloaked figure took off her hood, "…My name…Is Rita…" the woman let out as Cain instantly recognized her red hair and violet eyes, "…I've come here to blow your head off now…" Rita smirked stepping forward.

The Dursley's living Room

"Dumbledore-sama…We got trouble outside…" Axel informed the wizard as Namine as Roxas followed after the red head, "The new people are handling it but what should we do?"

Naruto stared in shock at the nobodies, "They're here too?!"

Kakashi blinked at Dumbledore scowling behind his mask seriously, "Why weren't we informed?"

"Who the hell are you?!" Vernon Dursley yelled at the red head moving to kick him out of the house.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" a voice shrieked from the backyard as everyone immediately stood up as well looking fearfully toward the backyard, loud poofs of smoke erupted from the ninja's as they vanished revealing they were shadow clones.

"The house is protected by powerfull magics…" Dumbledore stood up, "…We'll have to wait until the threat passes…When it does we will leave, Harry will go to the Burrow and you all to the Leaky Cauldron..So please remain in the house," he ordered the nobodies.

Axel smirked, "Done then…" Axel sat down on the floor before throwing a fireball into the fireplace to warm himself as Namine smiled sitting with him Roxas did the same keeping close trying not to watch Namine.

"What…is he…Underage laws um…" Harry shook the thought off looking at Dumbledore, "Are they fighting Death Eaters outside sir..?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "No…Not Death Eater's Harry…It's their matter…I'm letting them resolve it however they wish."

The Leaky Cauldron

Cain jumped off the bar as it burst into flames Rita glared at the Galerian before raising her arm, "Rita…Don't do this…I do NOT wish to fight you," Cain argued remembering he was trying to be Rion.

Rita glared at Cain, "First…I'll torture you and then watch you die!" Rita's fingers hummed her power levitating the objects around the room as she aimed; "HA!" she threw her hand forward shattering them at Cain.

Cain dodged the strike behind the bar before running to get to the staircase he lifted his shield staying in place as the objects shattered against the green and semi transparent flat circle. Cain glared at Rita, "HEEYA!" Cain felt his hands spark as he threw a blast of nalcon at her.

"OOf!!!" Melanie cried out against the wall cringing at the pain in his jaw as a visible crack was dented into the hallway, "F*** dammit!" the Galerian glared sitting up, "The hell was that for Steiner..?!"

Rion glared at Melanie, "What's going on? Why did you attack me?!" Rion's fingers hummed a red color.

Melanie stared at his hand, "…You can't…Lillia and all…You wouldn't kill me Rion,"

Rion smirked at the boy across from him, "Galerians CAN endure more than humans after all…Weren't those your words..?"

Melanie sighed answering, "Rita's downstairs, Cain's handling it, do you get it yet boyscout?" the Galerian huffed his bangs out of his face.

_Hey_! _Don_'_t steal my nickname for Rion you neo Galerian b_****! D Cain yelped downstairs dodging another one of Rita's attacks, _F_***!!!! Dx he whined, _Rita got me with a spoon_…_Dammit_!

_Ooooooo_…_Where_? Melanie grinned before shaking his head to focus, _Cain_…_Kick her ass and get it over with because Rion_'_s being difficult_.

Rion stood, "Cain can't handle Rita on his own! He'll let her live…I have to get down there," Rion moved forward stopping at Melanie blocking his path boredly.

Number 4 Private Drive

"Steiner!!! HA HA HA!!!" A nasal voice called out as a person in a black organization coat landed in front of Naruto.

"What the..?" Naruto stared at the man in front of him, _The hell_..?! "Hey! My name isn't Steiner weirdo!" Naruto glared.

The man stood up fully in an outfit similar to the ones the nobodies and Galerians were wearing, "I'M…Parano…" the man licked his sharply pointed teeth stepping forward, "..Want to check if you're weird…InSIdE…" the Galerian leered baring his pointed teeth.

Naruto glared taking a defensive stance kunai in hand, "…I'm not who you're looking for and I don't care…The name's Naruto Uzumaki, Future Hokage!" Naruto smirked, "And I'll be more than happy to beat it into your head if I have to,"

"Na-ru-to…Uzu-ma-ki…" Parano sang with eerie malice, "...I'm gonna gouge out your eyeballs…" Parano lifted his knife to his lips running his tongue over the steel toward the tip, "-Then I'll implant my circuits into YOUR…empty sockets,"

"Gr…Don't mess with me you crazy jerk!" Naruto ran forward.

"Naruto!" Kakashi protested trying to grab the blonde.

"RASENGAN!!!" Naruto threw the ball out hitting Parano square in the chest.

"…" Parano blinked confusedly before glaring at the human before him, "…Tch…You're not Steiner…eh..?" Parano smirked, "...Human blood'll have to do!" Naruto dodged Parano's blade skidding back.

Naruto stared at the unfazed person, "…EH?!"

Kakashi frowned standing in front of Naruto a kunai in hand as he ordered Parano, "Who sent you…And why are you after this boy..?

"STAY OUT OF THIS FILTHY MAGGOT!!!" Parano slashed the human in half with his blades stopping as the man vanished in a puff of smoke and a log cut in half fell to the floor, "Tch…" Parano glared jumping back a step as the smoke cleared.

Naruto stared as the smoke cleared, "Substitution jutsu..?"

"I bet Naruto wins!" Kiba happily proclaimed as Akimaru barked in agreement Shino absentmindedly sighed.

"I don't know about this you guys…He could be a wizard for all we know…" Shikimaru let out lazily yawning from the sidelines watching.

"This thing is a threat to our target if not by himself…We need a plan to get answers and this guy's motive," The real Kakashi let out jumping down from a tree frowning, _This guy_…_He was hit in the chest by a Rasengan_…_As someone who is NOT a ninja he should be dead._ "Sakura!" Kakashi ordered through their radio, "…Keep Naruto safe and find out what you can,"

"Hai…Sensei!" Sakura immediately readied herself as she stood beside Naruto protectively.

"HRAH!!!!" Naruto ran forward to rush Parano, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!" multiple dopple gangers suddenly appeared of Naruto rushing at the Galerian.

"…You're no fun…" Parano grinned cheekily before shoving the real Naruto to the floor beneath him slashing wildly at his chest and stomach ignoring the clones.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Naruto howled in pain as his blood splattered onto the walls and trees of the Dursley's backyard clouds of smoke scattered around them from the clones hiding the two.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shrieked rushing to go to his aid at the familiar sound and scent of blood.

"TEMARI-KANKEROU!" Gaara ordered at once as they went to help.

"…'uh?!" Parano frowned at his hands currently hitting sand he glared striking as Naruto immediately moved away from Parano, "Uwah!" Naruto yelped staring wide eyed at a knife wielding hand that had penetrated Gaara's sand barrier and was desperately swiping at him, "Get back here COWARD!!!" Parano scowled angrily stabbing at the sand barrier ripping tears through it.

"EH?" Temari stared at the sand protecting Naruto, "Gaara-sama…When did you..?"

Gaara frowned at the man's strength, "…When I smelled the blood," Gaara elaborated twisting his sand, "Naruto-kun…As the Kazekage I order you…Get out of my way,"

Naruto nodded before jumping away from Parano stopping as he fell to the floor coughing up blood from his wounds, "ugh…"

"Gaara-sama!" Kankerou let out as Gaara quickly moved the sand on Parano, "Sand coffin!!!" Gaara ordered as it trapped the Galerian.

Parano attacked Gaara's sand relentlessly, "Let me out-FILTHY HUMAN PIG!!!" Parano snarled breaking off the sand struggling.

"…Sand Burial," Gaara ordered crushing his hand into a fist, the sand exploded blasts of it scattered throughout the yard.

"Hah…Ah…" Naruto panted shakily trying to figure out what was going on, _No_…_This guy can_'_t be real_…_I_'_m stronger than I was before_… "…I should be stronger than him..!" Naruto clenched a fist at the pain trying to will it away so he could fight.

"…Naruto!!!" Sakura skidded to a halt quickly holding him down as her hand hummed green with healing chakra, "Naruto stay still…You're going to be alright."

Temari stared her mouth falling open as she tried to close it disbelievingly yelling out, "He…he…He's STILL alive?!"

Kankerou looked around in disbelief, "..There's no blood or anything."

Parano stared at Gaara from behind an orb swirling and crackling with electricity, "Heh…Sand…You used sand against ME?!" Parano cackled nasally as his shield died down he moved forward.

"-Then how about this..?" Kakashi called from behind the Galerian, "Chidori!!!!" he slammed the lightening ball into Parano's gut shoving it as deep as he could.

"pshee…pshee…pshee…" Parano cackled through his teeth faintly as some blood dribbled from his mouth.

"…" Kakashi stood stock still faintly pulling his hand away from Parano's body trying his hardest not to fall.

Parano pulled his hand away from Kakashi's side licking the blood from his knife, "Yes yes yes…" Parano cackled.

"Blargh!" Kakashi jumped a step back cringing at the wound as he glared at Parano; _Dammit_…_This guy STILL isn't dead and he got a pretty good hit_…_But how_?! _He should be dead already_!

"Ngh…" Parano tried to regain his balance panting shakily he looked around himself, "ugh..?!" Parano stopped his eyes faintly hazed over, "What...? What're you saying dog?!" Parano glared at no one in particular manically as his torso was stained with blood but still intact.

"Is…Is he talking to himself?!" Sakura stared at Parano stopping as Temari made her way over to Sakura and Naruto to protect the blonde if she had to, Sakura began healing Naruto again.

Kankerou used one of his puppets as it trapped Parano keeping him in place, "Why are you after Naruto-kun?"

"GRAH!" Parano let out huffing like a child frustrated, "YOU GAVE ME THE WRONG PLACE DOG!!!!" Parano angrily slashing the puppets limbs off easily, "You're lucky you're lucky-" Parano gleefully looked at Kankerou, "Gonna paint your body with your own toys and stick 'im inside smallest to smaller-AH HA HA HA!!!!!!" Parano cackled vanishing.

"Get back here!" Kiba and Akimaru chased after the man stopping as they looked over the wall, "He…He's gone!" Akimaru sniffed the ground looking around before whining that he couldn't find anything.

"Dammit!" Kankerou growled paling faintly at Parano's words thinking, Why..Do I feel…Scared..?

"…Kankerou…Enough, You're wasting your time," Gaara ordered as his sand began seeping back into his guard.

"He's lost a lot of blood…Naruto'll need a transfusion for his body to sustain itself…" Sakura continued healing as she spoke into her earpiece, "Hinata…I need you over here quick!"

Temari looked worriedly at the boy, "C'mon kid…Don't give up now…" she ushered him holding his other hand so Sakura could work.

"I think!" A voice yelled out alerting the ninja, "…That NOW…Would be a good time…For all of you to get to the Leaky Cauldron to rest for the night," Dumbledore stepped forward the 3 nobodies following him.

A boy behind him with unruly black hair green eyes and glasses stepped forward looking around disbelievingly before looking at Dumbledore, "Professor! What happened-?" the nobodies following behind him boredly.

"Later Harry…We will discuss everything…But for now…" Dumbledore looked a bit sadly at seeing Naruto's condition, "...Everyone will need rest for the events that have unfolded…Now then…Gather around," Dumbledore held the port key, "And grab hold quickly so you won't get left behind,"

The Leaky Cauldron

Cain tapped his foot impatiently as he waited looking around absentmindedly, "…Man these ninja are late…What. Is. The hold. up..?" Cain sighed boredly as Melanie came outside holding his neck and face positioning his hands.

"…If you're so bored…Why don't YOU go check on Rion..? Ow…" Melanie hissed cracking his jaw back into place, "Ah…That's slightly…"

"Ha ha ha…" Cain chuckled into his hand at Melanie, "Aw…A big bad Neo Galerian like yourself couldn't handle the undefeated anomaly Rion..?"

Melanie rolled his eyes stating sarcastically, "…Riiiiiiiiiight…And an even bigger more 'experienced' original Galerian named Cain 'defeated' Rion in his own domain,"

Cain glared black and white sparks surging from his eyes crackling, "Careful with your words there…Or you'll wind up on my black list," Cain stepped forward sparking electricity off Melanie's shoulder.

Melanie smirked at the electrical charge stopping at Rion's voice, "Enough Cain…Melanie…Stop provoking each other and get your attention back together…They'll be here soon,"

Cain stopped flipping open his communicator, "What is it Pat..? We're busy,"

Rion frowned before taking the communicator from the dopple ganger, "Give me that…Pat…Is there something wrong..?"

Pat appeared on the small screen, "…Yeah! A Galerian hit the world you guys were on earlier,"

Cain smirked at Pat, "It was only Rita shorty…No big deal,"

Pat frowned at Cain, "No…It was another Galerian…It attacked the-" static filled the communicator as Rion looked down worriedly, "Pat? Pat!" Rion shook the communicator hoping it was just the reception.

"WHOA!!!" the ninja landed safer this time in the world before looking around, "Hey…Where's Rion-san..?" Naruto looked around stopping as he realized he was sitting on said person.

"Yeesh…These guys keep popping out of nowhere!" Melanie hissed jumping down from the light pole he'd latched onto at their unexpected arrival.

"Well…They ARE ninja afterall…Not that I'm complaining…Oh…Nice position this is…Um…" Cain scanned the pink haired girl's mind, "Haruno…Sakura! Oh…Pretty girls are named after pretty flowers eh?"

"You pervert!!!" Sakura slapped Cain hard enough to make a crater in the floor as she got off his waist standing up to dust herself off.

"Well then…Is everyone present and accounted for..?" Rion asked dusting himself off as he waited for an answer.

"Yes! We're all present and accounted for like always Rion-san," Gai grinned as his teeth sparkled at the boy to show they were professionals.

"Uh…huh…" Rion sweatdropped stopping as a blonde haired woman latched onto his arm.

"Rion-san eh? My names Yamanaka Ino…You have such a gorgeous form.." Ino fangirled at the boy's tight leather pants, _How can he look so sexy_?! X3 she squealed.

Cain glared at the woman, "Hands off transvestite he's mine! D" Cain huffed clinging to Rion's other arm, "I got first dibs!"

Naruto sweatdropped before turning to Kakashi, "What's a Transv…er…Kite…Trans-termite..?"

Ino sweatdropped at the two, "…But…Aren't you both boys?"

Cain rolled his eyes, "Yes…And we're almost like twins…Can't you see the resemblance..?"

Sakura looked between the two, "Ah…You do look the same…Except Cain-san has green eyes and Rion-san has blue," Sakura blinked, "Are you brothers?"

"Cain's a narcissist so he wants down his look like alike's pants…And no, they aren't brothers," Melanie explained to Ino before stating, "Enough chit chat…" he huffed, "…Let's get them all inside before the King finds out,"

Rion nodded, "Alright everyone…Follow me…I'll lead you to your rooms for the night,"

Sai smirked at the Rion and Cain, "Well…I can see why Cain-san likes Rion-san…Rion-san has no dick,"

"Cain…" Rion ordered oblivious to Sai's comment, "You take the boy's to their room…Melanie will take the girls to their's…I'm going to try and get Pat back on the communicator,"

"Got it!" Cain called out in Japanese, "Alright guys follow me and be quick about it!" Cain walked up the staircase alongside Melanie.

Ino glared at the back of Cain's head, "I swear if you screwed up our rooms I'll-"

"Well death threats aside, You guys'll be staying in room 27 while the girls get room 14," Cain explained in Japanese as a collected, "EH?!" resounded from the group, "We're all supposed to be in a _single_ room?!" "You're dead!" "Make that double!" "That's impossible!" Naruto complained, "Cheapskates!" Kiba yelled as Akimaru barked the same. "Idiots…Watch and Learn," Cain opened the door to room 27 revealing what looked like the inside of a large mansion, "This's the wizarding world after all, So lighten up!" Cain smiled patting Naruto's back as Naruto only gaped at the inside the other boys filed between him making their way to their futons exploring eagerly.

"Now Room 14 is right across from the boy's room so if anything happens…Just send a messenger," Melanie unlocked the door to Room 14 as Cain opened the door for the girls to get in.

Namine chuckled lightly to herself, _I can't believe Cain-san's really one of the keyblade's next generation_, Cain chuckled lightly letting the girls step in smiling lightly as he made his way to the boy's room, _But now I see some resemblance the keyblade may have saw in him as well_. Namine smiled at the thought making her way inside to grab a futon as Roxas glared at Cain not to touch Namine.

"Arigato and Good night Cain-san," Sakura called smiling lightly as she closed the door behind her.

Cain nodded closing the door behind him once he entered the boy's room as he watched the ninja's shuffling quietly over scrolls and doing a few weird moves, "Cain-san!" Naruto called pulling him over to a futon, "You can sleep here, Gaara's an insomniac so he doesn't sleep,"

"That's fine Naruto-kun but I just came in to see everyone was settled…I'll be downstairs in the lobby if you need me," Cain informed the boy as he made his way down the hallway hurriedly following Melanie to check what ended the transmission from earlier.

Kiba blinked raising an eyebrow as he asked, "What's…HIS rush?"

"Cain-san's…strange…" Naruto remarked to himself crossing his arms sitting down thinking.

"Well…He is from another world as well so we must be just as strange to him," Neji remarked faintly.

"Nonsense! Cain-san is full of youth and energy his attitude is one that would inspire! Yosh!" exclaimed Lee.

Kiba sweat dropped thinking, _Except Lee and Gai…They're strange to_ EVERYONE

"-Cain-san, Rion-san and Melanie-san are King Mickey's keyblade wielders…" Kakashi remarked standing his face still in his favorite book now that Kurenai was gone, "They are here to only do their job as we are to do ours," Naruto sighed at that.

The Light Ground

_Rion_…_I wonder if I'll be able to see you again_, Lillia smiled to herself at the thought, _I'm sure I will_…_Until then I'll wait for you_…_Just as I think I did before_…_You came for me_..._And haven't stopped since_…_So I will hold onto hope for our future_.._Even if my memory never returns_.

The Leaky Cauldron

Cain blinked at Naruto sighing as he sat by the window sill looking out at London, "…It's seems so much livelier…This place," _Especially than Michaelangelo City_…_Place was a ghost town compared to this_…_No wonder Rita and Rainheart got away with so many murders at Babylon Hotel_. Cain turned around on guard stopping as he saw the red haired boy from before, "Ah...Sorry 'bout that…Scared me a bit," Cain chuckled faintly turning back to the town.

Axel blinked at the boy asking, "…Guard duty..?"

Cain shook his head faintly answering, "A bit tonight…But not really,"

Rion came back into the room, "No luck…It might be broken from arriving in London and such," Rion sighed putting the communicator back in his pocket.

"Pat's been acting strange lately…" Melanie remarked sitting on a futon across from his comrades, "…Maybe he was hiding something and wanted to tell us..?"

Naruto sat up quickly yelling, "Hey! A girl can't stay in here!"

Melanie gaped as Rion and Cain fell down laughing, "Melanie's the transvestite!" "You actually think Melanie's a girl?!"

Melanie glared at the blonde haired boy before grabbing Naruto's hand and shoving it onto his pelvis, "That a girl to you blondie?"

Naruto yelped quickly taking his hand back, "Oh my gosh she's a guy and I just touched her-"

"-I'm not a girl you idiot and I just proved it!" Melanie seethed stopping as Rion forced the Galerian telepathically to sleep.

Cain frowned at Rion using his powers before yawning, "Whatever…Let's get some sleep."

Kakashi stood on the roof of a pole light keeping a lookout as he browsed through his favorite book he unconsciously fiddling with the item in his pocket

Flashback

"Hey!" a boy wearing a white lab coat with wavy red and orange hair made his way over to Kakashi as the man blinked, "King Mickey sent ya right?" the boy chirped smirking boyishly to himself with an odd object cupped in his hand, "Boy do I have something you might need on this journey :3 "

"Huh..?" Kakashi blinked confused as the boy put the object in his hands.

"Name's Pat…This device is simple to use…Just push the red button to attack and the green button to cancel it…Only use it if the Keyblade weilder's get out of control…" Pat let out sadly, "…It'll keep you and everyone else from dying…We had an…Accident last time…The king didn't want to take any chances," Pat explained, "It's perfectly harmless to humans though so you will be safe."

The light Ground

"I've failed…I've failed…Don't tell mother…Don't tell mother that I failed…" a young boy with black hair and black eyes whimpered to himself crying fearfully, "I'll be scolded…When I was scolded…they gave me medicine that HURT," the portly boy cried to himself stopping as a figure stood behind him placing a black gloved hand on his shoulder.

The man smirked at the boy wolfishly, "Mother wants you to be strong…Don't be AFRAID…of the medicine," he chided/ordered the boy.

The boy looked fearfully into the man's eyes, "no please…It's not 3:00! Please don't give me the medicine!" the boy pleaded clinging desperately to the man's pant legs.

The man looked at his watch for a bit before patting the boy's head thoughtfully, "…No…It's not time yet…3'00 will come sooner than you believe as it'll pass…We need you to be strong now," the man's form vanished as quickly as it had come.

The boy fearfully panted as he curled into his legs chiding himself, "There's still time…There's still time…He won't eat me…He won't blame me…The monster…The monster blames me for everything…He'll eat me if I fail mother…I cannot fail mother…"

End Chapter 4

ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND…

_The long awaited chapter is in_ . *_waves napkin like a flag of retreat_* _everyone enjoy sorry for the wait_…_Had A LOT of things going on_.

_Till next chapters in then_! XD (I will be more prompt in updating ^^;)

_This_'_s black Rose signing off with 12 whole pages_…

_For now_…_mwah ha ha_!!! 8D


	5. Chapter 5

Authoress's Note: First I would like to apologize Majorly for not updating for more than a year..I honestly feel very awfull about it..but have begun working on this story again in hopes of making up for lost time.

Disclaimer: I don't own, Galerians, Naruto, Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter.

Chapter 5

The Leaky Cauldron.

Rion sighed at the Ninja's all asleep along with Cain who was passed out by the window as Rion gazed sadly at Roxas and Axel, If they knew..what had happened that day..would they still be our allies..? Rions sighed silently to himself, The day I met Sora and Riku..that's when the trouble between the worlds began.

Flashback

Rion stood shakily fighting off another heartless before wincing at his head hurting, "Don't worry Rion!" Sora quickly chimed in before happily defeating the heartless as he grinned at the blonde, "This's nothing..And I told you you didn't have to fight."

Riku snorted at his friend as he murmered, "Rion had to fight because you were too busy showing off Sora.." Riku chuckling as Sora pouted, "You're so mean Riku!" sticking his tongue out childishly at his friend as Rion stood, "..You two are in terrible danger..I keep telling you that but you don't seem to Understand me..if you follow me to Mushroom Tower..You both could die."

A moment of silence passed as Sora gazed sadly at the ground Riku only put a hand on his friend's shoulder to comfort him as Sora happily declared, "Don't worry Rion! We'll protect you no matter what..we're not going to die that easily..so have a little faith in us humans."

Flashback End.

Rion woke up with a start at realizing he'd fallen asleep as Jiraiya began banging his hands together rudely and loudly waking everyone, "All right wake up! Breakfast's downstairs..and since everyone's still getting ready I'll be more than happy to wake the girl's-"

Naruto glared heavilly blocking the white haired man's path more concerned about the fact what the girl's would do to Jiraiya then what Jiraiya would do to them, "Oh NO you don't you perverted old Toad Sage!"

"I'll go wake the girls.." Roxas yawned with a grimace at the two argue-ing so early in the morning as Roxas knocked on the room of the girl's, waiting for someone to answer before blinking in surprise when the pink haired girl opened the door.

"Oh..um hello..er..was there something you needed?" Sakura internally cursing herself for not fixing her hair yet or remembering the boy's name, Dammit..ALOT happened last night though and I met alot of people..but I know this's guy's a 'nobody' or whatever.

Roxas murmered simply, "Everyone's supposed to wake up for breakfast I suppose..so tell everyone to get ready, okay..?"

Sakura nodded before leaving to wake the other girl's, Sakura blinking confusedly at seeing Namine drawing, "Ah..Namine..I didn't know you could draw art.." Sakura headed over curiously before Namine gasped shyly closing her sketchbook, "I-It's nothing..please..don't worry.." Namine nervously blushed to herself, "I-It's..supposed to be a surprise..so..could you please um..let me draw in peace..?"

Sakura sighed before nodding in understanding as she murmered, "Okay..but the boy's are supposed to be meeting us for breakfast so start getting ready alright?" Sakura winked before moving to tell the other's.

Namine sighed shakily before opening her sketchpad and looking down at her drawing feeling a bit sickened as her blue eyes roamed over the sketch of Rion, Sora, and Riku standing in front of Mushroom Tower, "Ah.." Namine stopped with a gasp at seeing a wet patch on the paper before Namine quickly wiped her tears away, Dammit..I really wish I could change..what had happened there that day..and not just the memory.

Leaky Cauldron Breakfast Table

Melanie, Rion and Cain sat down as far away from Axel, Roxas, and Namine as possible as Axel raised a brow before whispering to Roxas, "Any particular reason..everyone's avoiding us..?" Axel asked at the shinobi sitting at other tables variously sitting away from or further away from the Galerians and Nobodies.

Roxas sighed at sensing his friend's hesitation before wincing when Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY DON'T SERVE RAMEN?"

Kiba rolled his eyes before huffing, "They don't serve Ramen for breakfast here noodle freak so sit the hell down and eat the fricken oatmeal!" "That's dog food not people food Kiba!" Naruto glared as Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Naruto shut up and put it in your mouth or go hungry for the rest of the day."

Naruto glared, "Teme you don't get it! I can't survive without ramen!" "ENOUGH! Naruto you're making a scene!" Sakura glared from her table at the blonde as Naruto nervously chuckled, "Uh..Cain-san!" Cain nearly choked on his glass of water at being pulled into the conversation as Melanie and Rion cakled evilly at Naruto heading over and murmering, "What's our schedule for today..or why're you having us wake up early and eat dog food?"

Kiba growled, "It's oatmeal you idiot!" "Well.." Cain began before glancing at Rion, "Hey boyscout..are you SURE these 'New Students' can even USE Magic..?"

Rion rolled his eyes at the nickname before keeping quiet in though until he finally answered, "Obviously so far the nobodies can but..unfortunately..most of the 'new students' can't do magic compatibly with a wand.." It takes alot of stamina..so far the hyperactive blonde ramen brat and the brooding eyebrowless redhead seem to fit the bill.

Tenten abruptly stood at hearing Rion's words before murmering, "Wait..some of us are going home? But why'd you waste our time by making us come here or last night even-"

"Shut up..I don't have to explain myself to you humans.." Rion abruptly stood up before murmering, "From here on out..the people who's compatibility will be judged after you're finished eating will be evaluated.." Rion then turned to Axel, Namine and Roxas, "You three already are compatible with magic..as well as..Uzumaki..here.." Rion gently put a hand on Naruto's shoulder as Naruto blinked in surprise at being picked first.

"Eh? You mean it..? I'm compatible with magic?" "Yes..from what I've assessed-Oof!" "THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Naruto happily laughed as he pulled Rion into a bone crushing hug, Cain abruptly stood, "Hey! Get your hands off my man candy!" "I"m no your man candy Cain!" Rion glared before gasping for breathe once Naruto let him go, as Naruto happily declared, "HA! I got picked first dog breath.." Naruto inwardly cheering himself on, I've always been picked last..but I finally got picked first..this would be the greatest day of my life if they served ramen here.

Rion sighed as he assessed each human psychically writing down a list as Melanie and Cain also gazed down the list to confirm with Rion's choices before Rion stood abruptly as he murmered, "I'm going to have the people I call out..go to right side of the room next to the Nobodies..and the rest will stay on the left side of the room until their name is called..Now..Naruto.."

Naruto gave a small cheer of, "Yes!" before abruptly heading over as Axel glared at the blonde, Namine only giggled at Axel's protectiveness as Roxas nervously bit his bottom lip, These Galerians..are so different from humans or us..yet they have keyblades..but why..? "Why do the ninja have to come to our side..?" Roxas pouted before finishing his oatmeal as Namine soothingly put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Rion sighed as he called out the names, "Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Shikimaru, Kakashi.." the others blinking in surprise as Kakashi reluctantly heading over with his students ignoring Gai crying behind him, "Kakashi you're so cool for getting picked before me but worry not I'm right behind you!" "Me too Neji!" Lee abruptly called out as Neji resisted the Urge to roll his eyes.

Rion sighed knowing there'd be protests as he called out, "Gaara, Ino, Hinata and Jiraiya..and that's all.." Rion sighed as he gazed at the people who weren't able to perform magic.

The left side of the leaky Cauldron composed of Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Gai, Kurenai, Tenten, Kankerou, Temari and Asuma. Kurenai was the first to speak as she murmered, "How..can you be so sure..we aren't magically compatible when you haven't tested us yet..?" Feeling suspicious since Rion had chosen Gaara and none of his siblings, If they're related by blood they should be able to perform magic.  
Rion headed over to Kuranai before handing her his wand, "Flick it..don't concentrate..just flick it any direction.." Kurenai blinked confusedly before doing as instructed at seeing nothing happened Kurenai huffed, "Is this some kind of joke? You hand me a wooden stick and expect something to happen?" Kurenai tapped the wand irritably against her hands before the others tried it experiencing the same with nothing happening.

Cain chuckled at the confused looks of the Ninja's before turning to the group on the right side, "Hey..Namine..mind stepping in to show these people why they weren't chosen..?" Namine blinked in surprise before shyly heading over as Axel glared cautiously at Cain, "What the hell are you guys up to..?"

Rion handed Namine his wand before murmering, "Flick it once Namine..but NOT in the direction of someone.." Namine nodded as she abruptly flicked the wand giving a startled scream when the wand produced sparks, "AH!" Namine screamed before she fearfully dropped the wand. Rion turned to the others, "Namine..has magic obviously..Though it's very faint she still has more magic than any of you..You can't go to a school for magic if you can't do magic."

Rion grimaced as the others reluctantly nodded in understanding Rion murmered to the non magically capable, "Gather your things and prepare to leave then."

The Ninja's abruptly rushed to each other to say their good byes before Melanie blinked at no one watching him before running outside in a sprint in hopes of getting away as Rion abruptly followed the boy, "Hey! Get back here!" Rion tackling Melanie as Melanie hissed punching Rion once across the face before struggling until Rion had him pinned down glaring darkly, "So eager to run back to your leader..?"

Melanie spit in Rion's face before giving a startled shriek when Rion used his red and set Melanie's arm on fire the skin burning and giving off a nasty smell as the flames died down before Melanie glared, "Steiner..I'm your enemy..of course I'm going to run away any chance I get..when you morons find Lillia..you're going to give her MY body so she can be 'tangable'..and 'real'..You're a sick basterd you know that Rion?"

Rion glared before murmering, "You're a Galerian..you wouldn't understand having had a family..having had a life before you all started Dorothy's WAR on humanity..!" "I understand SURVIVAL and you can bitch and moan all you want..but Lillia's body's dead..Just because I can channel Lillia through ME, doesn't me I can become HER..I'm just another excuse to murder you..yet you keep me alive for your girlfriend..SICK dePRaveD little Monster.." Melanie laughed wickedly until Rion punched him across the face to knock him out, the roots of Melanie's jet black hair beginning to tint a faint red, Melanie's changing like Pat said..those drugs we've been slipping to this Galerian'll change his physcial appearance..he'll be in Lillia's form..and I can finally have my one true friend back.

"Steiner..er..R-Rion..?" Naruto called out from behind as Rion turned around before remarking coldly, "How much did you hear?" "Just..the part where Melanie called you a 'monster'.." Naruto sighed shakily, "I've..been called a 'Monster' to you know..and I just wanted to say..It's not what you really are..You seem like a really nice person Rion."

Rion sighed shakily at that before standing as he headed over to the blonde, "Thank you..Naruto."

Naruto smiled happily at that to himself, "..No problem..though if you really are thankfull maybe we can find some sort of ramen shop please?" Rion chuckled before fondly murmering, "I'll see what I can do."

Sakura turned to Cain who was still supervising everyone inside the Leaky Cauldron, "Hey..wait a second..Sai wasn't picked either..wait..he didn't even show for breakfast.." Sakura nervously headed upstairs as Cain murmered, "Don't worry Sakura..I'll check on him-Hey! Put that..er..person down this instant!" "Cain running back downstairs to keep things in order as Sakura headed upstairs anyway to check on her comrade.

"Sai..?" Sakura nervously asked as she gazed around the room, "Are you in here..?" she frowned nervously, "Where..could he have..?" Sakura opened a closet before letting out a shocked scream when Sai came tumbling out of the closet his neck at an odd angle, "..Ughn.." Sakura bit back the bile she felt in her throat.

Get a grip Sakura! Sakura internally chided herself as she shakily moved to check his pulse, Sakura stopping with a scream when dead Sai abruptly bit her arm and then began trying to claw and bite at her, "GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" Sakura fearfully struggled at none of her strength working before Cain abruptly came into the room, "Ridikulous!"  
Sai sat up wearing a rather frilly pink dress as Sakura blinked in surprise before unable to supress her laughter as Sai screeched before vanishing away, Sakura confusedly stood, "What the hell..what happened to Sai?"

"We found him downstairs standing on the Ceiling..the moron.." Cain grumbled before locking the closet door with a faint frown, "Odd..I locked this door this morning.." Cain turned to Sakura, "What you just saw was a boggart..it's something that can change into what you fear the most..for example..one of your comrades being dead or being weak.." Cain leaned back against the closet door that began banging visciously.

"S-So..it was..an..illusion..?" Sakura confusedly gazed down at her arms in shock that she was completely unharmed, "B-But..I thought it hurt me..?" "Boggarts go for fear not flesh..now head downstairs before you get into more trouble 'Sakura'." Cain grinned wickedly as Sakura paled a bit before carefully heading to the door, I don't like these foreigner's..or trust them.

The others said their goodbyes downstairs as Axel frowned silently at the ninja's, "Well..their ranks are down..that'll even the playing board..but what exactly are WE going to do..?" Axel murmered to Namine and Roxas as the two blonde's sat beside him on opposite sides, "Well..there's not much we can do..King Mickey trusts the Galerians..and this 'Dumbledore'..but.." Namine nervously bit her bottom lip in thought.

Roxas raised a brow at the girl as Axel did the same, "There something else going on Namine..? I never really understood why we're still alive..I mean we're nobodies..when we died that should've been it..how could we have been resurected..?" Axel frowned silently, Not that Axel was ungrateful but the whole thing seemed fishy..Sora and King Mickey had been hell bent on destroying the Organization..so why now were they brought back all of a sudden..it sure as hell didn't seem like pity.

"The Enemy of my Enemy is my friend.." Roxas explained simply at seeing Axel's look, "..Obviously..there's a bigger threat going on than the Nobodies versus beings of light..right Namine?" "Ah..Yes..that is right Roxas.." Namine smiled shyly at the boy's perceptiveness.

"Like the merger of worlds..?" Axel murmered silently feeling like things were starting to piece together, "..Worlds merging interfere's with the world order..as well the balance of things.." But what could've been strong enough to upset the balance of not one world but 3..?

"AH!" Ino shrieked climbing onto a table as she huffed, "Chouji get that damn rat away from me!" Ino throwing a kunai as Rion took the blow with his hand with a wince at the kunai having stabbed through his palm and bleeding, "Ughn.." Rion grit his teeth at the pain before frowning at the ninja, "All of you listen! I forgot to mention that..Wizards take unusual pets..so if you see something that moves DON'T automatically KILL it..Wizards have pets like rats, snakes, cats, dogs, birds, and most likely any other animal you can think of."

"O-Oh.." Ino went pale before heading over as she helped Rion take the Kunai out of his hand, Rion huffed before taking the blade away from Ino, "Don't..That's biohazard now."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that gently moving Ino a bit away before asking, "Why is your blood 'biohazard'..? Do you have some type of disease?" Cain burst into laughter at that before grinning, "Something like that..watch the rat.." Cain pointed to the rat that was sniffing at Rion's blood on the floor before licking it the rat giving strangled squeaks and squeals as it tried to run away before it collapsed a white vapor coming out of it's mouth before it's stomach collapsed and began collapsing lower revealing bone and flesh as if Rion's blood had been acid.

Ino gave a startled scream with a wince as she clung to Kakashi who soothingly held the girl with a deep frown, "That rat died..Just from Rion's blood..how is that possible..?" Cain cackled at the dead rat before picking it up by it's tail, "..Oh..whoa!" Cain caught the rat's other half as the animal split in two before Cain smirked, "As you guessed..Rion, Melanie, and I aren't human..but neither are we nobody."

"We're biological weapons..in the works.." Melanie murmered simply before frowning at the Ninja as Sai murmered, "So you 3 aren't wizards..then how did Cain do what he did yesterday with the tables and chairs..?" "What..this..?" Cain grinned wickedly eletricity sparking off of him before the chair in front of Sai abruptly shattered into splinters and pieces as Cain lifted it up, "I think you were right Melanie..in a sense we are biological weapons-" "Cain! That's enough.." Rion glared at his doppleganger who dropped the chair with enough force to shatter it into the floor putting the remaining Ninja on edge.

Tenten frowned before turning to Kurenai, "But..how are we going to get home..?" "By Portkey..It's very simple..Axel and one of us will acompany you guys back to wherever you were before.." "Y-You mean..K..Konoho..? T-That's our home.." Hinata timidly murmered wondering if she should offer Rion some healing salve or if it would work at all at seeing the wound already beginning to heal at an accelerated rate.

Gaara frowned heavilly at the fast healing, I don't like this..not one bit..and I'm Kazekage..politically I can see why they wanted to involve me..but..If Kankerou and Termari stay in my stead order could be kept in balance.. Gaara's gaze wandered to the Nobodies then the Galerians, I'm getting agitated just thinking of being stuck here with such threats around my friends..but also at how..planned..everything seems to be.

Axel abruptly stood up, "Whoa whoa whoa! Wait! I never agreed to chaperoning anyone back home! Why the hell should I be stuck with one of you Galerians?" "Because that's you're King's orders not ours!" Melanie glared as Rion sighed heavilly, "Melanie..you go with Axel..because I know Cain would just torture anyone he was left alone with." "Hey! I ain't Parano.." Cain shuddered in revulsion, "That's dude's got issue's."

Melanie hissed indigantly before getting the Port key from Rion and then heading over to Axel as the other Ninja's who were supposed to leave began crowding around the Portkey. Kurenai turned at Hinata behind her, "Hinata..what's wrong..?" "N-Nothing..um.." Hinata shyly headed over to Naruto a light blush across her cheeks, "..N-Naruto here..it's healing salve..I-I know you'll need it..so please.." "Eh..Oh that's the stuff you gave me before right? Thanks so much Hinata!" Naruto happily grinned as Hinata smiled before shyly waving her goodbyes to her team mates, Hinata feeling a bit bad that she'd been the only picked from her squad for her mission.

"Do us proud Hinata!" Kiba cheered the girl on as Shino only nodded once in agreement, Kurenai smiled reassuringly before they all grabbed hold of the Port Key, "Okay..Everyone hold on..we're leaving in 3..2..1.." the others vanished in a flash of light from the Port Key as Rion nervously turned to the Ninja's, "Now...we're going to shopping for the magical items you'll all need for Hogwarts.." Rion turned to Roxas and Namine, "You two think you're up for enduring a long day..?"

Namine blushed faintly before nodding as she smiled, "I'll do my best.." "Yeah..um..me too.." Roxas murmered absently as they all headed out to Daigon Alley for shopping.

Rion and Cain stopped with a tense once they were in the bookstore at seeing Harry Potter was also there with the Weasley's, Harry simply stared at the Galerians confusedly before pointing quickly at Naruto, "Hey! You were that boy outside my Uncle's house.." "U-Um..yeah..I think..?" Naruto blinked confusedly at the boy, His hair looks like a bird just made it's nest.. Naruto gave a grunt of indignation when Sakura elbowed him before smiling gently, "It's good to see you again..Your name's Harry right?"

Harry chuckled nervously at the pink haired girl before nodding once, "Um yes..er..do any of you remember me from last night..?" Harry briefly wondering if he'd simply imagined it or was just that forgetfull to these foreign wizards.

"Harry..are these the bloaks you met last night mate..?" Ron asked as he and Hermione defensively went to their friend's side, Molly Weasley quickly intervened, "Ronald and Harry why don't you get the books from the top shelf for Ginny and Hermione.." Molly turning to Cain and Rion scoldingly once Harry and the others were out of earshot.

"Honestly..I expected better of you lot..who on earth is chaperoning..?" Molly turned to Kakashi thinking he was in charge, "Honestly can't you keep a better hold on these children..they're doing the exact opposite of 'blending' in! They're like a christmas tree in spring..You'd best get their wardrobe under control before their books now all of you scoot and scatter-" "Ow!" Oh hey!" a few of the girls cried out indigantly as Molly Weasley escorted the whole group out as Rion huffed irritably, "Fine then..clothes shopping..everyone follow me and try not to do anything stupid-" "Um..Rion?"

Rion raised a brow before turning to Cain, "..Yeah?" "Naruto's gone.." Rion tensed before looking around with a shaky groan at not seeing a spikey haired blonde anywhere or Neji for that matter, "This..is going to be a LONG day."

End Chapter 5.

Authoress's Note:  
Naruto and Neji missing in the wizarding world spells trouble, along with Axel being sent to Konoho surrounded by Ninja's, and Harry Potter in Diagon Alley the same day of the New Transfers? The drama and Mayhem shall continue! XD

Until next time this's Black Rose sighning off..For now XP


	6. Chapter 6

Black Rose: Sorry for not updating again..but most likely I'll try to update at least once a month if I can..I will try to finish this story by the end of the year but more surprise are in store for this story :) Fair warning though..this Chapter gets kind of sad/angsty.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story/fan fic XP

Chapter 6

Konoha

Tsunade sat behind her desk with an irritated frown as she poured herself another cup of sake, "Hmph..is there a particularly good reason your King just wasted a day of everyone's time?" Tsunade looking pointedly at Melanie and Axel.

Melanie sighed heavilly before explaining, "We understand this looks bad..but it's not as bad as you're thinking. We brought those other Ninja along so they could see the kind of opponents they may fight later on..Just because your world is safe from the merger doesn't mean a few 'wizards' may not accidentally wander into your world. King Mickey found this the best way for your Ninja's to be introduced to the wizarding World without explaining things seperately."

Tsunade raised a brow before turning to Axel as she hiccuped, "And what do you think of King Mickey's plan?" "Personally? I'd be pissed.." Axel smirked wickedly at Melanie who only frowned, "I mean..why have them learn experience when they could just as easily have found out the hard way? King Mickey has a weird way of 'helping' people though."

Tsunade sighed heavilly, "I think I understand now what's going on..I thank you for bringing everyone back in one piece..when do you both leave?" "In an hour..we have to wait for this portkey to be activated.." Melanie holding up a shoelace as Tsunade laughed whole heartedly, "T-That's a magical transportation device? Ha ha ha..Kid I might be drunk but I ain't THAT drunk!" Tsunade continued to laugh as Axel snickered into his hand at Melanie.

Melanie stood with a heavy sigh, "If that's all..I'd like to get some fresh air..Axel, come with me." "Hey! I ain't a dog.." Axel growled as he reluctantly followed the boy out before crossing his arms behind his head, "SO..why DO you guys have keyblades?" "Is this REALLY the time?" Melanie frowned heavilly as Axel smirked coaxingly, "Hey..we got an hour to kill, don't we?" And I want to know what the hell's going on.

Melanie grimaced before looking around to make sure no one else was watching, "Alright..I'll tell you.." Melanie placing both his hands on Axel's head, "But NOT verbally.." Melanie grinned wickedly as white sparks burst from his hands around Axel's skull, Axel giving a soundless cry before he felt his mind being pulled into a memory.

FlashBack

Rion stood with Sora and Riku as Sora grimaced at seeing an empty test tube, "W-What IS this place?" Sora uncomfortably shuddered at the strange glowing fluid that had splattered in different area's of the room. "It's where 'Dorothy' made us Galerians.." Rion explained with a heavy sigh as he began searching for hazmat suits for the two to wear.

"..'made'? You mean..this 'Dorothy' person..is your Mother..?" Sora meekly asked as Rion sighed heavilly, "In a way..yes, she is.." "But..how is that possible? Didn't you tell us Dorothy was a machine? And how could she make human beings like..well..so easily?" Riku asked with a heavy frown on his face, From what Rion's told us..Dorothy wants to destroy humanity..but then why would she create 'Children' in human form?

Rion grimaced before murmering, "Humans created Dorothy..Humans also created a WAY to destroy Dorothy..And Dorothy knew humans had one weakness..'children' or in this case 'teenagers'..innocent beings that humans always underestimated.." Rion held out two HazMat suits as Sora excitedly put his on, "Is this to disguise us so we can get into the building?" "Kind of.." Rion sighed heavilly, "This building is VERY hazardeous to humans..if you're exposed to radiation you could get cancer or worse die from the very air you breathe."

"Alright Rion..we'll trust you on this.." Riku put on his HazMat suit before they entered the building as Melanie looked up from where he'd been watching at the security camera's. "Steiner..clever little Steiner..you have friends this time around-" "FRIENDS HA!" Parano laughed as he appeared beside Melanie licking his lips, "HUMANS..OH HUMANS..HAHAHAH!" Parano laughed dementedly before speaking through the loudspeaker, "RION..WE SHEEEEEEEEEEEE YOU-AHAHHAHAHA! I'm going to dangle your intestines from the ceiling and climb on them like monkey bars-HAHAHHAHAAAAAAH!"

Sora shuddered visibly on the camera as Riku soothingly ran a hand against his friend's shoulder, "Sora..don't worry..nothing bad's going to happen..we have each other..I won't let anything happen to you." "Riku..I know but..ugh..T-That voice..REALLY creeped me out..he well, s-sounded serious.." Sora nervously bit his bottom lip as Rion grimaced, I don't have the heart to tell Sora that Parano was serious.. "Damn Camera's.." Rion glared before his head sparked with blue electricity as the camera's all went out.

Melanie glared darkly before Parano smirked wickedly, "The others don't know yet..the others don't yet..hee hee hee!" Parano gleefully jumped up and down on the buttons for the consoles. "Alright Parano..you get Rion first..I'll kill those humans.." Melanie stood abruptly.

Flashback End.

Melanie gave a startled cry when a kunai hit him in the shoulder before falling off of Axel who howled in pain before clutching his head, "H-Huh? What the hell?" Axel grimaced at the memory having stopped before paling at Melanie's memory, Wait..did he..kill Riku and Sora? "YOU SON OF A-" Axel stopped when Ninja's appeared around them pinning the two down as Tsunade immediatly ran over, "What on earth is going on out here?"

"Tsunade-sama..We saw this one.." A Ninja gestured to Melanie, "Trying to kill his partner.." "I WASN'T trying to kill him!" Melanie blew his hair out of his face, "If I wanted to tear him to pieces I would've done it already..It's MAGIC.." Melanie explained figuring Tsunade would understand better, "It's a um..technique where another person can see your memories..I was merely sharing a memory of mine with Axel." "Is that true?" Tsunade turned to Axel who only sighed, "Yup..I was reliving one of Mel's memories..just like I was there..unfortunately we didn't get to the best part because someone decieded to stab him."

Melanie stopped with a tense at her wound having bled into the wood, "Oh shit!" Melanie grimaced, "Get off of me now!" Melanie instantly shrugging as the Ninja yelped trying to stop the struggling boy, "H-Hey calm down-What're you-" "AHHHHHHHH!" Melanie and the two Ninja nearest to him cried out as the wood creaked warningly at the galerian's blood, The Ninja cried out in pain at Melanie's blood seeping through his sandels into his skin.

Diagon Alley

Rion grimaced as he looked around before sighing heavilly as he murmered, "Everyone relax..We'll find Naruto and Neji?" "How? Who knows where they are and we could find them faster if we split up.." "RELAX.." Cain smirked wickedly before murmering, "I'll find Naruto and Neji..and don't worry boyscout.." Cain ran a hand over Rion's cheek affectionately tilting his twin's chin up, "..I won't KILL anyone this time."

"Wait a second..I don't want Cain going after Neji and Naruto!" Sakura indigintly yelled as Kakashi put a hand to the woman's shoulder, "Sakura..please..calm down, we are guests in this world. Rion is right that we can't split up because we don't know this world and we don't know what is considered normal..they have RATS as PETS..things work very differently here." "Eek!" Sakura instantly grimaced at that but had calmed down for the most part.

Cain vanished down an alleyway as Rion led the others to get fitted for their school robes and other school clothes. Cain grimaced at finding Naruto walking with Neji down Knockturn Alley, "Neji..what did you want to talk to me about?" "I don't really trust Cain and Rion..but since you seem closer to them than the rest of us..what ndo you think?" Neji asked with a small frown at the witches watching and eyeing the two young boys appreciatively. "WELL.." Naruto sighed heavilly, "..I think they're just misunderstood, especially Rion. Rion's been through some things and I can see he could really use some friends.." Naruto turned to Neji, "Neji..don't worry too much about Rion, he's a good person..I mean he's taking the time to take care of us and teach us all this stuff."

Neji opened his mouth to argue before closing it, "Hn..well..I guess you're um, right.." Neji grimaced, "By the way Naruto..do you KNOW..where you're going?" "NOPE! Not a clue..I was just following you Neji.." Naruto turned innocently to Neji who grimaced, "GREAT.." "OH..Are you darlings lost..?" one of the witches grinned wickedly running her hand through Neji's hair as the other gripped Naruto's shoulders, "Don't worry darlings..we can help you.." "Yes we can.." the witches cackled as Naruto felt a sense of dread.

"HEY!" Cain headed over to Naruto and Neji, "There you two are..let's get back.." "OH..but these two darling children were going to.." The witches stopped with pale faces when Cain's head sparked white eletricity and his hands, "If you don't want me to paint this alleyway with your flesh..I suggest you let those boys go.." Cain grinned wolfishly as the women ran away quickly. Naruto and Neji quickly followed Cain back up the stairs as Cain's body went back to normal without the white electricity.

"Cain..what..was that?" Naruto stared in surprise, "It's like..your whole body was on fire or something..!" Naruto called out as Cain shrugged dismissively, "It's my 'ability'.." Cain gently smirked as he ran a hand through Naruto's hair gently stroking his thumb over the scar's on Naruto's cheeks, "You know..I never noticed what a cutie you were until now-" "Where are the others?" Neji quickly intervened slapping Cain's hand away from Naruto as Naruto blushed heatedly before he scowled, "Yeah! Where's everyone else?" "Getting their clothes..where you two should be.." Cain led the two ninja back to their friends who quickly went over to make sure their friends were alright.

Rion raised an eyebrow at seeing Cain and the Ninja's were fine, "Well..I can honestly say I'm surprised you came back without any blood on you.." "Relax boyscout..I'm saving it all for YOU.." Cain purred as he pulled Rion flush against him and kissed the boy deeply. "AH!" Sakura and Ino squealed torn between blushing heatedly or simply fainting from seeing the two rather handsome looking boys making out.

"I told you to STOP DOING THAT!" Rion abruptly yelled as he shoved Cain away who only laughed before licking his lips with a pleased purr, "Oh Rion..must you play hard to get for so long..?" Cain chuckled as Rion grimaced before embaressdly wiping his lips. "Disgusting! Cain.." Rion coughed as Sasuke merely chuckled under his breath at seeing Rion's look, No wonder they want to torture him..it's far too easy.

"OH..hello there.." a voice drawled from behind them as Rion and Cain paled instantly at the voice before turning around. A boy stood there in wizarding robes with golden eyes, pale white hair and pale white lips, "It's been a while..Rion.." "ASH.." Rion glared darkly as Ash chuckled, "Ah ah ah.." wagging his finger with a soft smirk, "Would you really think an atomic explosion on your watch would help anything..?"

"Rion..who IS this guy?" Naruto surprised and worried at seeing the change in demeanor in both Cain and Rion. "OH.." Ash smirked softly, "How rude of Rion not to introduce us..my name is 'Ash'.." Ash politely chuckled, "We'll be going to school with you all..VERY soon." "What?" Rion's blue eyes widened instantly, "T-That's not possible..Dumbledore would never.." "Oh I'm no where near on 'anyone's side like you are Rion..and the others are just DYING to go to school with you..we'll simply be there as students.." Ash cruelly chuckled, "We'll see you when the semester beings?" "WE?" Rion went a shade paler as Cain worriedly put a hand on Rion's shoulder, certain Rion was hyperventilating as Ash smirked darkly, "Oh yes Rion..the WHOLE family's..going to be at Hogawarts, with YOU."

"RION!" Cain paled as he caught the boy who had suddenly fainted before worriedly trying to shake his twin awake, "Rion..dammit Rion wake up!" Cain growled turning to attack Cain before grimacing at seeing the boy gone, "FUCK!" Cain snarled as his entire being shook with white and black eletricity. Hinata gasped worriedly activating her byakugan staring wide eyed at seeing Cain's chakra points weren't where a normal human's would be, "What..o-on earth..?" "Rion!" Naruto instantly went over to the blonde as he listened to his chest before sighing in relief as he yelled, "Cain! Cain calm down..Rion's alive.." "I know the boy scout's alive but I'm STILL pissed!" Cain snarled in frustration before letting his power diminish completely back inside himself, I'd have fainted too if I found out we'd have a walking, talking, atomic bomb that could go off at anytime will be going to school with us for a whole year. Cain sighed heavilly as he turned to the Ninja, "Let's get back to the Leaky Cauldron..I have to talk with King Mickey and explain some new things to you guys.." Shit..it's going to be a long night.

Konoho

Melanie grimaced as his shoulder was being bandaged from the kunai as Tsunade sighed heavilly, "That Ninja that came into contact with your blood is dying..what kind of disease do you have in your blood?" "It's not a disease..it's my chemical make-up.." Melanie grimaced sorely, "I have radiation in my blood which is toxic to all living things..that ninja who came into contact with my blood..he's dying of radiation poisoning..most likely he'll be dead within the week..it'll be a slow painfull process and I wish there was some way to say he would be fine..but honestly, to date no human has ever survived a radiation poisoning."

Tsunade sighed grimly at that before turning away from the boy, Well..at least now I know he really is a boy.. Tsunade left the tent as Axel went in with a heavy sigh, "You really screwed the pooch didn't ya?" Axel wanting to laugh at Melanie's expense but having heard that human could suffer a whole week before death put a small damper on his mood, not that Axel cared about the human..but that now he had to make sure no Galerian ever bled on him or Roxas for that matter.

"I didn't 'screw the pooch'.." Melanie turned to Axel, "And what the hell did you come in here for?" Axel raised a brow before sighing, That memory has been bothering me for a while..and a keyblade usually doesn't give up it's owner..unless that owner is dead but.. "..I want to know..did you kill Sora and Riku?"

End Chapter 6.

Cliffhanger I know..This's Black Rose signing off for now peeps. Please Review and also tell me what pairings you would like to see in this fanfic? :)


	7. Chapter 7

Authoress: Hey there..I'm back so soon with a Chapter I know OB I couldn't resist the call of the plot bunnies though so here's Ch.7 a month early ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story XP

Chapter 7

Hospital Wing Konoho

"Why would you care about Riku and Sora? Weren't they your 'enemies'..?" Melanie raised an eyebrow as Axel growled flames appearing in his hands, "Well..according to Rion you have a SEVERE..fear of fire don't you..?"

Melanie's eye twitched at the sight of the flames before glaring, "YOU. wouldn't. DARE..OW!" Melanie screeched in pain when Axel grabbed him by the shoulders as Melanie punched Axel across the face, "Fine I'll tell you-Let GO!"

Axel abruptly letting Melanie go with a grimace as Axel's flames died down instantly he sorely rubbed his jaw, I was expecting a slap at most...not a right hook..sheesh.. Axel blinking in surprise at seeing Melanie's skin a charcoal black with a burnt red tone before it began to heal itself slowly the skin starting to return to normal, "YOU FUCKER! If I could kill you I would! I'd dangle your head from the cieling like a discoball and dance in whatever blood dripped down!" "EW!" Axel grimaced as he tried to keep from shivering, UGH..I-I have to remember these Galerians are like Larxene on steriods..I'm actually starting to miss her over these creeps.

Melanie took a deep breath before sighing heavilly, "No..Axel..I didn't kill Sora and Riku..my Mother did." "What?" Axel paled instantly, "Sora..and Riku are..dead?" "Their bodies are..but not themselves.." Melanie sighed heavilly, "Can I just show you the memory?" "Um..yeah.." Axel letting Melanie taking ahold of his head as he braced himself mentally for the shock of eletricity from the Galerian's power.

Flashback

Melanie coughed up blood from where he'd been pinned, Ash panting raggedly beside him trying to stand up as Sora and Riku stood side by side with their keyblades, "MOTHER!" Ash screeched as he shakily stood with a dark glare at Sora and Riku, "..You're lucky I can't explode so close to Mother..but there's..something ELSE..I can do.." "Forget it! We won't let you hurt Rion! He's our friend.." Sora gripping his keyblade tightly, the weapon looking less childlike with the blood splatter across the weapon and staining his white hazmat suit.

"HA HA HAHA.." Ash laughed coldly before grinning, "Humans are so frail..so FRAGILE.." Ash stepping on Melanie who cried out in pain from Ash digging the heel of his boot into his neck, "A-Ash!" "You WORTHLESS piece of scum..you couldn't even kill one of them properly..how would you ever expect to kill Rion..?" Ash digging his heel deeper as Melanie let out a pained gurgle choking. "Stop that! Isn't he..your friend?" Sora lowering his keyblade worriedly as Riku murmered, "Sora..don't let your gaurd down..you don't know what they'll be-"

"MOTHER!" Ash and Melanie screamed at the same time when they heard screams from behind the door as Sora and Riku worriedly gasped when the doors behind them abruptly opened and they saw a woman go from red to white before dissolving into ash outside the window. The ashes scattering toward the small city below them that looked almost like a children's toy beneath them, but knowing if they fell out it would lead to their death. "Rion!" Sora worriedly ran into the room at seeing the boy having strange blue circuit like patterns running across his skin and his body lifeless, "No..No Rion..he can't be dead!" Sora gazing sadly over at Riku, "Riku.." "Sora..I..I'm sorry but..he's gone.." Riku recognizing the pupils in Rion's eyes proving the boy was dead.

"Well..Mother's GONE.." Ash's head sparked as he began to glow white, Ash digging into his pouch and pulling out some golden looking pieces of metal before swallowing them. "Riku.." Sora worriedly turned to his friend, "W-What're we going to do..?" Sora paled as Ash began glowing a deeper white as Ash glared darkly his voice doubling in octave, "WORMS! Filthy parasites..I'll destroy you all!" before Riku abruptly took ahold of Rion and Sora, "We do what Rion told us!" "But Riku! We might die-" "That guy's about to explode..Sora this's our ONLY chance.." Riku gazed into his friend's eyes, "TRUST me..please..?" "A-Alright Riku..I-I trust you!" Sora and Riku taking ahold of a console with Rion's hand as Ash gave a loud cry of anguish before the whole world went white as sounds of explosions and aftershocks shook the frame of the building as the world vanished to white then to red and finally grey ash.

Melanie's eyes opened wearily in the memory, seeing the sky falling with grey ashes before he sat up brushing away the grey from his clothes, Ugh.. Melanie looking around and seeing the building had collapsed and they were now on the floor, Those humans.. Melanie looked around confusedly, They..they would've died either way..but why..do I care all of a sudden? Melanie shakily brushing past pieces of rubble at seeing a small speck of white in the distance as he ran over to it. Melanie blinking in surprise at seeing only the hazmat suits near the console, Sora, Riku, and Rion gone, "The console.." Melanie stared at the piece of machinery before quickly downloading whatever it's contents were, W-Why the hell am I doing this? Why do I even care? Because Mother is gone? Or..because if there's a chance Rion's alive.. Melanie's eyes flashed with eletricity, I'll murder him again..and again..and again.

Melanie pocketed the files as Ash headed over, "What WERE you doing?" "Ash..the humans are gone..and so is Rion..they might be in the system somewhere..it's they only way those humans would've survived an atomic explosion..Rion most likely wanted to save them.." Melanie irritably growled at the thought of Rion still alive somewhere. "Hmph..well then..I say killing them will be quiet easy.." Ash abruptly destroying the console as it shattered to pieces, "Hmph..worthless humans..Rion has NO idea that saving them would do him no good.." Ash turning to the dying embers and grey ash covered pieces of machinery and conrete around them, "Come..We now own this world..there's nothing to fear anymore..Not Mother's wrath, not Rion, and definately not humans..let us kill any 'lucky' ones who survived.." Ash cackled as he left to go find humans.

The console's destoryed.. Melanie grimaced before gazing down at the files she'd downloaded, I need to get to a different console..that means I'd have to talk to Dr. Pascalle..UGH..I am NOT going to enjoy this trip. Melanie abruptly gasping when he was attacked from behind by a heartless that tried to steal the files from him, "What the hell? GET OFF!" Melanie's eyes sparking dangerously as eletricity sparked before the heartless vanished in a puff of black smoke, "Ugh.." Melanie grimacing as he grabbed the files, Why fight me..for this? Melanie giving a cry when the dark keyblade appeared in his hand, "..."

"Well..Fuck.." Melanie grimaced sorely to himself, This can't end well.

Axel gave a sharp cry as the flashback ended before he opened his eyes weakly, "Ugh.." Axel blinking in surprise at Melanie's wounds already healed, The..hell? "So as you can see..I DIDN'T kill Sora and Riku..It was my Mother's death..that drove Ash over the edge..drove him to kill everything around him..it was my Mother that killed Sora and Riku.." Melanie abruptly sitting up, "The Portkey will activate soon..but are you satisfied with the truth?".

Axel shook his head, "N-No..I'm not.." Axel going a little pale at the memory of the pain of going through an atomic explosion, even if Melanie had survived the pain Axel felt him feel had been excruciating, "I-I actually..think I'm going to be sick.." "Well be sick later.." Melanie leaving a note for Tsunade that they had to leave because the portkey had been activated, "Let's get you back to your friends..Axel.." Melanie grabbing the man's hand as they both grabbed hold of the portkey before vanishing.

The Leaky Cauldron

Rion woke up with a start at remembering the day he'd killed his 'Mother' and the sounds of Sora and Riku's voices, "H-Huh? Ugh.." Rion sorely put a hand to his hand, Damn..nightmare.. Rion gave a sharp cry at seeing Naruto abruptly appear at his side, "Rion!" Naruto tackling the blonde who gave a small grunt of, "N-Naruto..g..good to see you?" "I'm so glad you're awake! But fainting in public? I mean c'mon!" Naruto rolled his eyes as he scolded Rion, "It's embaressing for a guy to faint in public! Aren't you embaressed at all?"

"I know I'm not embaressed..Rion unconcious is ALWAYS welcome in my book.." Cain winked playfully before heading over, "And as cute as it is watching you two snuggle up..I think you should give him some room Naruto.." Cain chuckled as he pried the blonde off of his twin. Kakashi raised an eyebrow before asking, "You both never told us why Rion passed out..so what did you both have to speak with us about now?"

Oh right..the Galerians will be going to Hogwarts with us.. Rion sighed shakily as he ran a hand through his hair, "Well..we may have 'enemies' at Hogwarts..like you have Orochimaru..I have Ash for an enemy.." "You fainted in front of your enemy? Are you crazy!" Naruto abruptly yelled knowing if any of them fainted in front of Orochimaru they'd be dead or wake up in a coffin, "Rion you need to be more carefull you could've been killed!"

Cain raised an eyebrow before yelping abruptly when Sasuke grabbed him from behind forcing him to his knee's as he kept Cain immobile against the floor, "Rion's weak and you were distracted..you've kept us in the dark about what's going on..I personally don't like it." "KID..get off of me.." Cain gazed seriously up at Sasuke as best he could, "Or I'll tear you apart from the inside out-" "Cain don't!" Rion yelled as he moved to stand before falling to the floor with a wince at his leg having fallen asleep while he was resting, The hell..? "Ah!" Rion winced when sand abruptly kept him and Cain in place, "If you try kill anyone in this room I'll kill you both first.." Gaara heading over to the blonde twins, "As Kazekage I have to look out for my people's well being..you two have been keeping things from us in hopes of 'protecting' us..we aren't as weak as you think we are."

Rion sighed heavilly, "Normal humans can't handle enemies like ours.." Rion gazing up at Gaara, "What will he have to do to prove that if any of you run into a Galerian you need to run?" "Let us fight one!" Naruto standing up, "I'll volunteer to do it! If we can beat a Galerian will you guys tell us everything?"

Cain grimaced sorely before murmering, "Well..that's not a bad idea actually..We could ask Pat to whip a simulator up..but without the risk of the humans getting killed.." Cain wincing when the back of his neck was grabbed as Sasuke glared, "Who's 'Pat'..?"

"Pat's..our friend..he's a scientist and a bit of a gear head, er..he's really good with mechanic's and machines.." Cain explained before grimacing as he murmered, "Well..I guess a test might not be SO bad..and I did warn this bastard to get off of me..but don't worry.." Cain gazed up at Gaara, "I'm not gonna kill him."

"You're bound and immobolized..what could you POSSIBLY do?" Sasuke glared down as he activated his sharingan, Cain's head sparked electricty before he explained, "This.." A bolt of Eletricity surrounding Sasuke's entire form who let out a soundless scream before he collapsed beside Cain who only chuckled, "He ain't dead..but he ain't gonna be happy when he wakes up."

"Sasuke!" Naruto worriedly headed over with Kakashi who looked over his former student checking him with his sharingan, "He's still alive..but.." Kakashi pulled Naruto away when he saw some of the eletricity still sparking off of Sasuke, "We shouldn't try touching him anymore until he..well..stops doing THAT.." Kakashi grimacing at Cain having not moved at all and yet being able to such sustainable damage to a ninja, Was that lightening some kind of illusion..or was that..real?

Sasuke gave a grunt of pain as his body involuntarily convulsed from the aftershocks of the lightening as he weakly fought to wake up. Gaara impasively watched Sasuke twitch before glancing down at Cain irritably, "Can you do anything about..'that'..?" "Nope..he'll be convulsing either for a couple hours depending on how 'tough' he is..usually it takes a 'human' about a day to recover.." Cain shrugged dismissively as Gaara's sand released him and Rion.

Rion headed over to Sasuke before checking his pulse giving a soft grimace as right when he touched Sasuke the eletricty shocked Rion as Cain only laughed, "Hey boyscout..should've listened to Kakashi..he said NOT to touch Sasuke." "Ugh..dammit Cain shut up!" Rion grimaced sorely as he sat up lightly huffing as he gazed at Sasuke then Gaara, "Well..there is ONE way we could help him.." "What is it? How can we help Sasuke?" Naruto immediatly tackling Rion for an answer who only blushed heatedly at the blonde on top of him, "Er..well um, you just have to dump a bucket of water over him to..de-static his body..no telling if he'll wake up but most likely he's not going to be happy when he wakes up." "OH.." Naruto grinned to himself, "So..you said a bucket of water right? Oh this's gonna be GREAT!" Naruto leaving to get a bucket of water as Cain helped Rion stand.

Roxas sighed heavilly from the corner he'd been watching suddenly feeling very alone with there being Galerians in the room and ninja, I wonder..if Axel's going to be back soon..Namine's probably feeling the same way I am.. Roxas leaving the room to head into the hallway as he knocked on the girl's room door, "Namine..?" Roxas meekly asked, "Er..is Namine awake?"

Sakura opened the door before murmering, "Oh um..Rion..right?" "No! No no no..I'm Roxas.." Roxas sighed shakily, "I want to see Namine..is she awake..?" Roxas embaressdly looked away as Sakura chuckled, Aw..how sweet.. "Namine! Your friend wants to talk to you.." Sakura called as Namine headed to the door, "Roxas, is everything..alright?" "Um yeah..I just..felt like talking to someone I know..ya know?" Roxas nervously gazing at the ground as Namine went into the hallway closing the door behind her to give them some privacy, "Roxas..are you..worried about Axel?" "Well yeah, he's been gone a while..they were only supposed to be gone for an hour and..I'm worried about Axel-"

Namine gently pressed a finger to Roxas's lips, "Roxas, Axel's our friend right?" "Um.." Roxas nervously blushed at the girl's finger against his lips before nodding once in a 'yes' as Namine smiled, "So we know that Axel can handle himself..we might be nobodies but we can handle ourselves.." Namine soothingly pulled her hand away as Roxas smiled shyly, "Um yeah, I guess I was worried for nothing-" "ROXAS!" a blur of red and black tackling the blonde as Namine blinked in surprise before giggling lightly into her hand.

"I've missed you so much! And I have so much to tell you-Ow!" Axel yelped when Melanie kicked him once hard in the rear, "Axel..I personally don't care if you tell your friends but don't go opening your big mouth to the Ninja's..that's King Mickey's orders.." Melanie sighed heavilly before embaressdly moving past the nobodies to get to the boy's room. "Geez..what's HIS problem.." Axel grumbled before sitting up and fondly ruffling his friend's hair, "Glad to see you're still in one piece Roxas..and you too Namine.." Axel winked playfully as Namine smiled shyly.

Namine relaxed before murmering, "So..what did you have to tell us Axel?" "Yeah..what'd you find out?" the two blondes gazed up as Axel grimaced sorely, SO glad I don't have a heart..or I'd feel guilty about telling them.. "Well..it's about Sora and Riku.." Axel began explaining what he'd seen from Melanie's flashback.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Harry sighed heavilly as he Ron and Hermione sat down in their room, "Who WERE those people in diagon Alley?" "I don't know..but I have no idea why your Mom was trying to keep us from them Ron.." Hermione frowned slightly to herself, That man with white hair looked like he could've been a teacher..but a teacher of what? "I saw those people in the Dursley's Yard.." Harry nervously sighed, "I..well what I don't understand is I saw one of them..bloody..like they'd been injured badly but all of them looked fine."

Ron paled at that instantly, "Bloody..?" as Hermione rolled her eyes, "Your eyes were probably just playing tricks on you Harry..It was late at night wasn't it? It was probably a trick of light.." "I KNOW what I saw Hermione!" Harry abruptly yelled before huffing, "Look..there WAS blood, a-and SOMEONE had been HURT! And I just, I-I KNOW I saw them there." "Alright Mate..alright, we believe you.." Ron nervously mumbled, "But why was..someone hurt outside of a muggle's home?" "I..I don't know Ron.." Harry wearily sighed the day of shopping having taken it's toll on him along with the memories of the people he'd run into, I just..don't know why..but I get a bad feeling about those people.

Hermione turned to Ron and Harry, "Maybe..we should all get some sleep..it HAS been a long day..we can talk about those strangers in the morning but it's not going to do us any good to ask questions and be crankier in the morning over accomplishing nothing. We'll ask Ron's Mom about them tommorow..she won't really tell us but maybe she'll tell Harry if she knows that Harry has seen them before."

Harry blinked in surprise, "That actually sounds like a good idea Hermione..Maybe that'll work." "What'll work?" Fred and George appeared in the room as the golden trio gave cries at the sudden appearance of the twins, "Yeah Harry what'll work?" "What're you lot plotting now?" "Obviously it's something fun.." George laughed before smiling at Harry, "So..care to tell us?"

Hermione groaned indigintly, "You'll know tommorow morning..now both of you bugger off and get some rest!" before turning to Harry and Ron, "Good. Night!" as she slammed the door shut behind herself with a grumble of 'boys'. Harry turned to Ron, "Hey Ron..?" "Yeah?" "Do you really think those people in Diagon Alley were wizards?" Harry briefly remembering none of them had wands and they were all dressed strangely..well strangely for wizard's standards, They looked..more like teenagers on a sports team of some sort. "Well, I guess they could be foreign wizards..Charlie's told me that he's run into all sorts of people on his travels for dragons, he ran into a man in a dress once and get this..the man's dress was designed with puffy red clouds.." Ron laughed softly, "It must've looked ridiculous." "Um..yeah Ron..R-Ridiculous.." Harry shakily laying down with a heavy sigh, I still..have a bad feeling though.

End Chapter 7.

TBC in another Chapter..this's Black Rose signing off for now ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Internet's been difficult for me to get ahold of so I will try to update when I can. So far I am still working out pairings but you have to review so I know otherwise I shall pair whom I wish OB And I don't mind yaoi, yuri, or hetero so you have been warned :P Also this chapter is VERY long so get comfortable.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story and my bagels ;)

Chapter 8

Charlie Weasley merely raised an eyebrow at the red eyed man before him who was staring at the dragon in one of cages, "Don't get too close mate..it might bite your hand off or worse.." Charlie keeping the magicked tarp over the cage so the dragon didn't spit fire at them, "So..you don't talk much do ya mate? Ever since we found you you've been silent as the grave and only interested in the dragons..what's your name anyway?" Charlie raised a brow at the man who set his black coat aside with puffs of red clouds designed across it, "Itachi..Itachi Uchiha.." Itachi studying Charlie who only murmered, "Itchy? Well you're offically the first friend I have with the weirdest sounding na-" "NO..EE-TA-CHI.." Itachi pronounced for the oblivious red head, Does he honestly not know I'm a wanted deserter and traitor to my village?

"Well Itachi, it's nice to meet ya..My name is Charlie Weasley.." Charlie held his hand out for Itachi to shake as Itachi raised an eyebrow before murmering, "Charrie..?" "NO..it's Charlie oh bugger..you must really be a foreigner.." Charlie whistling as the men began magicing the caged dragons onto the train for transportation, "Well we could give ya a ride into town Itachi..but where exactly are you from?" Charlie raising an eyebrow as Itachi murmered softly, "I belong to no land here."

"Duh! I knew that..with the trouble you're having pronouncing a british name as simple as 'Charlie'..but don't worry, My Dad works for the Ministry of Magic so maybe they can help you find your way home.." Charlie smiled good naturedly before hopping onto the train as he motioned for Itachi to come with the others. "C'mon Itaki..my friends and I'll help you find your way back home.." Charlie smiled good naturedly.

Itachi grabbed his Akatsuki cloak before getting on the train as he gazed around the train compartment with his sharingan at Charlie and his friends. Charlie groaning as he quickly fell asleep against the seat of the train car as some others chuckled, "That's Charlie for ya, out like a light after a long day..like always." These people.. Itachi frowned as he absently fiddled with a kunai in between his fingers, Hmph..I have no idea where I am and obviously this place is uncharted land..It wouldn't do me any good to kill my guide, but maybe..I can teach him a lesson he'll never forget on making 'friends' so easily.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Harry woke up with a sharp cry at his scar hurting before grimacing, "Ugh..!" as he tried to will the pain away, It's been hurting more than usual..since I saw those foreign wizards.. Harry finding himself gazing around the room as if searching for clue's to where he was before shaking off the connection, "..hm.." Maybe I'm just not awake yet? Harry heading to the bathroom to wash his face but still gratefull Ron wasn't awake yet nor anyone else as Harry dried his face before moving to head downstairs stopping with a tense at seeing Proffessor Snape having a conversation with Mrs. Weasley, What on earth are they talking about so early in the morning?

"Severus! Severus please try to understand I'm trying to protect those children-" "And you thought 'I' of all people would be your best solution?" Snape merely raised an eyebrow as Molly scowled, "That's beside the point Severus! Look I understand Dumbledore wants them all to get along as school mates but I can't help being fearfull for my children..t-those..Ninja's are trained assassin's..what if one of them tried to kill Harry or Ronald or ANY of my boys?"

Snape blinked once before murmering simply, "And your point is?" "OH! I figured you as a Teacher would worry for the well being of your students but obviously I was wrong.." "Yes..and if the Dark Lord had summoned me and I'dve been late it would be you still who was so OBVIOUSLY wrong.." Snape moving to leave the room as Harry tensed before yelping when he was pulled into the hallway closet giving a muffled noise at his mouth being covered. George whispered urgently, "Relax mate it's only us.." "Yeah it's only us Harry.." Fred chuckled as the two smirked, "You eavesdropping as well?" "N-Not really?" Harry akwardly tried to look away but grimacing at the crammed closet keeping him between the twins with nowhere very far to move.

"Don't worry mate we're eavesdropping as well.." Fred and George motioning to the extendable ear before Fred murmered, "What ARE assassin's doing at Hogwarts anyway?" "Protecting Harry..what else?" "Well we all know Ron's his best mat but is hopeless.." Fred sighed as George tried to keep his laughter down.

"I don't need..assassin's to protect me.." Harry frowned at the two, "Also Ron's NOT useless and..I-I knew there was something off about those people in diagon alley.." "People in Diagon Alley?" Fred and George turned to Harry interestedly, "Who'd you see in Diagon Alley?" "The same people that were outside my home the night Dumbledore brought me here-" "WHOA!" All three let out exclamations when the closet door was abruptly opened as Harry and the twins tumbled out onto the floor with groans of pain against he wooden floorboards, "Ow!" "Ugh..who's the git that-OH.." Fred went quiet nervously looking up as Snape frowned dissaprovingly at the boys.

"Now then..I see your Mother has good reason to be concerned, Potter's a bad influence.." "I am not!" Harry squawked indigintly moving to shakily fix his glasses before giving a wince when he was pulled to his feet by Snape, "Ow! W-What on earth-" "Shut up you stupid boy.." Snape looking deep into Harry's eyes before raising an eyebrow at his Dark Mark reacting so strongly the closer it came into contact with the boy, "Potter..did anything strange happen to you this morning? And don't you dare lie to me I have no patience today." "My scar just hurt really bad..like my head was being split open..what do you care?" Harry glared as Snape frowned, "I 'care' stupid boy..because like it or not the Dark Lord may be trying to take over your mind because you know something he doesn't."

"Like what?" the twins asked curiously standing up to listen as Molly Weasley quickly headed over, "What's going on? Severus I thought you were getting your coat to leave and BOYS! What on earth are you doing down here so early?" "Apparently I may not be leaving so soon.." Snape magicking a note before handing it to Harry, "Give this to Dumbledore the instant you see him and mark my words boy if you don't you WILL regret it.." Snape grabbing his coat from the closet before leaving with a slam of the door as Fred whistled, "..Ah good ol' Snape..ray of sunshine right Harry?" George joked before asking, "What's the note say Harry?"

"I don't know.." Harry having a feeling the Note might be cursed if he tried to read it and not wanting to press his luck when it came to Snape, "Mrs. Weasley..where's Dumbledore? I need to see him immediatly."

The Leaky Cauldron

Naruto woke up with a soft groan as he glanced over at seeing Sasuke had stopped his violent sparking and had dried off somewhat since they dowsed him with a bucket of water. Sasuke was a bit better but was still convulsing every now and then, "..Mn..?" Sasuke weakly opened his eyes as Naruto happily headed over to his friend, "SASUKE YOU'RE AWAKE-OW!" Naruto yelped when he was assualted by dozens of pillows, "Dammit Naruto we're trying to sleep!" "What the hell time is it anyway?" "It's too early for this shit!"

Naruto sheepishly grinned at his friends before turning back to Sasuke, "How do you feel?" "Like a battery left out in the rain.." Sasuke glared sorely as he sat up, "Why the hell am I wet?" "Um..it was Rion's idea?" "Don't put all the blame on me!" Rion grumpily sat up as Cain chuckled, "It really was YOUR idea though boyscout.." Cain stretching with a yawn, "I'll go see about getting breakfast ready downstairs while everyone's awake." Cain passing by Sasuke who only glared darkly at the blonde before Sasuke flinched unconciously when Cain flicked his wrist toward Sasuke's direction, "Ha ha ha..RELAX..I'm not gonna hurt ya unless you attack me again.." Cain winked before leaving the room.

Sasuke growled irritably at the blonde before Naruto asked, "Was their attack that bad?" Naruto not used to seeing Sasuke flinch from anything except his brother. "Don't bother wasting brain cells on it.." "Hey!" Naruot pouted indigintly, "EXCUSE me for worrying about a friend.." "I'm NOT your friend..I'm a traitor to the leaf village and the sooner you get that through your thick skull the sooner you'll realize things are NEVER going to go back to as they were before.." Sasuke frowned as Naruto's eyes widened before he shakily smiled, "Wow..I-I guess you just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.." Naruto's shoulders sagging as he tried to calm his voice before leaving the room as Gaara glared at Sasuke for hurting the blonde, Neji ran after Naruto.

"Naruto!" Neji quickly put a hand to the blonde's shoulder hesitantly, "A..Are you alright?" "I'm just FINE okay?" Naruto's voice cracking slightly as Neji sighed heavilly before murmering, "Sasuke's a jerk, he always has been and always will be right?" "Well yeah but, I-I thought we were friends..even now I just..w-wanted to be his friend and he.." Naruto sighed heavilly, "I don't know, but Sasuke is right though. Like ALWAYS..what the hell was I thinking? That after everything we'd all be friends again?" Naruto sadly hiccuped to himself.

Neji grimaced before akwardly placing a hand on the boy's shoulder and soothingly rubbing, "..Naruto..just because Sasuke isn't your friend doesn't mean he doesn't care.." Neji sighed heavilly, "Sasuke would've killed you in your sleep if he wanted to..yet he didn't, not because he knew we'd all kill him if he tried it but because he respects you enough to want to fight with you as an equal." "R-Really?" Naruto embaressdly blushed, "If..someone tried to kill me..even Sasuke, you'd all kill whoever for hurting me?" "In a heartbeat.." Gaara answered from the end of the hallway before heading over to Naruto as Neji smiled at the blonde, "Don't think that just because Sasuke doesn't want to be your friend that you've lost ALL your friends.".

Naruto sniffled before smiling shakily as he wiped his tears, "T-Thanks guys..man..ugh..I-I'm crying all over again.." Naruto happily laughed as he continued wiping his face Neji chuckled fondly as Gaara's lip twitched slightly from seeing their blonde friend starting to smile again.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Harry sighed as he waited for breakfast with his friends briefly fidgeting as he played with the note between his fingers for Dumbledore, What on earth does Snape have to tell Dumbledore? "Hey Mate..I heard from my brother's that you had a run in with Snape what'd the git say?" "Nothing..he just asked me if my scar hurt and told me to give this letter to Dumbledore.." Harry irritibly frowned as he continued, "Though..I feel like burning this letter, the second I give it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore's just going to leave and not tell me anything..like all my 'friends'."

Hermione gasped in shock before murmering, "H..Harry..you know that's not true.." Hermione tried to put a hand on her friend's shoulder before gasping when Harry moved away from her touch, "But it IS Hermione..no one, not even my best friends told me about all that was going on while I was at the Dursley's just waiting..waiting for news of what's happening in the wizarding world with Voldemort."

Ron paled at hearing Voldemort's name as Hermione nervously murmered, "Harry please..understand that it wasn't our intention to hurt you-" "I know it bloody wasn't but it doesn't change the fact that everyone even Snape is hiding something from me!" Harry growled irritably.

"Oh don't be ridiculous.." Hermione frowned before grabbing the letter from Harry as Harry yelped, "Hermione don't open that!" "Oh please as if Snape would curse you.." Hermione opening the letter, "Dear Dumbledore, Potter is an idiot..Kindly have someone keep a closer eye on him. -Snape."

"..." Harry stared in surprise before murmering, "What?" Harry immediatly reading the letter after her and growling in irritation, "THAT GIT!" "I'll say! What on earth does he have to bother Dumbledore with something so rude!" Ron agreed as Harry sighed but a bit more calm from knowing now what the letter said and also that Snape wasn't hiding something from him, Harry having had enough of everyone hiding things from him.

The golden trio stopped when a loud crash was heard in the hallway followed by a hoot as Ron grimaced, "Bloody Owl's still a menace.." Ron heading over to the Owl as Ron called out, "Mom! There's a letter from Charlie."

Leaky Cauldron

"Alright guys..first we're going to work on a levitation spell.." Rion called out as everyone took out their wands, "Now then..you're going to levitate the FEATHER and nothing else.." Rion trying to keep from pinching the bridge of his nose. "Alright we got it..!" Naruto called out from his end of the table slight black marks covering his face and clothes from having exploded his first couple feathers.

The spell was cast as Sakura triumphantly smiled at having risen her feather and already working on levitating the table as Sakura took a deep breath before lifting the table with a grin, "I did it! I did it Rion!" Sakura called out as Rion blinked in surprise, "Wow..you're really good at this Sakura.." "That's our Sakura alright.." Kakashi smiled gently at his former student.

Rion smiled as Sakura blushed heatedly before giving an embaressed noise at losing her concentration as the table bumped loudly into the floor, "Whoa..are you alright?" Rion headed over immediatly as Sakura shyly blushed a lighter shade than her hair, "Um..y-yeah..thanks.." Sakura frowning slightly at feeling Ino glaring at her from another table as the sound of a another feather exploding caught everyone's attention.

Cain sighed heavilly, "Ino this time.." Cain heading over and gently placing the feather in front of her to take away the burnt one. Ino sighed sheepishly, "Sorry I lost my concentration for a second there I think it was the glare from Sakura's big forhead-" "What'd you SAY Ino pig?" Sakura glared as Namine winced before yelping as her feather accidentally exploded from her nervousness. "Ugh..come ON..it's just levitating a feather.." Cain heading over as he replaced Namine's feather. Roxas glared at Ino and Sakura for scaring his friend, "Would you two STOP fighting? You're breaking everyone else's concentration."

Ino rolled her eyes as she went back to practicing with a, "Hmph!" as Rion sighed heavilly, "Cain..some of them have already gotten the hang of this. Sakura, Hinata, Roxas, Neji, Axel, and Gaara you can leave back to your rooms and Cain will escort you.." Rion turning to Ino, Sasuke, Shikimaru, Namine, and Naruto, "You guys need to be brought up to speed so I'm going to help you as best I can but for now you guys can take a 10 minute break."

"I don't want a break though!" Naruto whined, "I almost go the hang of it!" "It's fine Naruto..the feathers aren't going to go anywhere..just take a breather you never know it might help.." Rion assured the blonde boy who smiled as Ino smirked at Sakura before whispering to the girl, "I get to be with Rion, Teacher's pet..and who knows, he might even tutor me 'privately'.." Ino stuck her tongue out childishly as Sakura cracked her knuckles, "What'd you SAY Ino pig?"

Rion slumped down in a chair with a heavy groan of dismay, I'm no good at being a teacher..dammit..I was hoping everyone would get the hang of things on their own.. "Hey boyscout.." Cain sat behind his twin before gently massaging Rion's shoulders, "Cain? W-What're you..OH.." Rion moaned as he tilted his head back letting Cain massage his shoulders as Cain smirked at Sakura and Ino before sticking his tongue out childishly at the two girls who only blushed heatedly before glaring darkly at Cain.

Namine giggled lightly at the confrontation as Axel smirked softly, "Well that's one way to stop those girls from fighting, Hard to believe they're 'friends', right?" "Yeah.." Roxas frowned slightly at Rion before turning to Axel, "So..Rion's responsible for 'saving' Riku and Sora right?" "Well..I do wonder our 'friends' Sora and Riku are though. If Rion was trapped with them..wouldn't it make sense that the 3 of them would be in the same place?"

"Not really.." Melanie headed over as he snuck a bottle of alcohol out from under the bar, Axel raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'not really'?" "Think about it.." Melanie turned to the nobodies, "If 2 people get on the same train but depart at different times..do you really think they'd wind up at the same 'stop'? Riku and Sora had no idea where that console would take them..for all we know they could be seperated in that cyber space." "Then what're we doing here instead of looking for THEM?" Roxas glared as Melanie answered simply, "They ARE being looked for..but it's not a place nobodies can reach..for instance..when we went looking for Sora we found YOU, Roxas."

"What?" Roxas's eyes widened instantly at that in surprise, "Me? But..I wasn't even apart of that system where Riku and Sora-" "We know you weren't..we think Riku and Sora may have been fragmented in transition.." "What?" Axel confusedly raised an eyebrow as Melanie answered, "Simple..My hard drive was uploaded onto a computer in the World that Never was and THERE..we found you 3 and-" "Melanie!" Rion called out as he glared darkly, "You know King Mickey's orders.." "Aw Rion..can't a boy get drunk and have a 'slip' of the tongue without being judged?" Melanie winked before greedily downing the glass of alcohol.

"What're you guys hiding from us?" Roxas frowned as Cain grinned wickedly, "Nothing..BAD.." before standing to take who he need to back to the room as Rion stood heading over to the one's who still couldn't levitate with their wand's, "Break's over..now let's get start again."

Ministry of Magic

The next day, Itachi tried to keep his composure but found himself staring at seeing papers flying through mid air without any chakra strings and seeming to have a will of their own as they zoomed in multiple directions to everyone else. "Ah..you must Charlie's friend, Itaki right? My son, Charlie, told me about your situation.." Arthur Weasley headed over to shake Itachi's hand. Itachi frowned, "It's 'Itachi'..and what has Charrie told you?" "Ha ha ha..Charrie..I like that, It might be my new nickname for my son..he's always playing with his 'friends' the dragons.." Arthur Weasly headed over to his desk, "Please have a seat, Itachi..don't worry you're safe here."

Itachi sat down across from the man as Arthur Weasley murmered, "You don't have a wand yet you were able to fight off those dragons in the forest that's REALLY quiet astounding..are you a half?" "A..half?" Itachi raised an eyebrow as Arthur Weasley nervously explained, "Like a half being..you know how centaurs are part horse part man? I was asking if you were like that..like having a fire elemental of some kind in your family, it would explain how well you tamed those dragons. Because that's no easy task.." Arthur Weasley smiled as Itachi grimaced, "No..I'm not a half anything I'm a human, Your son..Char..ly..said you could help me get back home?"

"Certainly but we need to know where your home is first so we can arrange for you to be sent back there..what continent is your home on?" Arthur asked as Itachi confusedly asked, "Continent? Wait..where am I?" "Britain..er a town called 'London' it's a small city that's part of the continent 'Europe'..do you understand?" Arthur wondering if Itachi's understanding was limited. "Yes but..where I lived we've never had anywhere called 'Europe', 'London', or this..'Britain'.." "GREAT scott.." Arthur stared disbelievingly, "Really? Wow..you must be a long ways off..but I don't want to send you off in the wrong direction..and we can't possibly spare the expense of sending you to every country on the globe to find your home.." Arthur sighed before murmering, "Hm..Perhaps Fudge or my friend Dumbledore could help you..they're the greatest wizard's I know afterall.." Arthur chuckled good naturedly before thinking, "Well maybe Dumbledore would be a better idea."

"Dumbledore?" Itachi frowned slightly, Wizards? What kind of place am I in? Magic doesn't exist..but it is an answer as to why those papers are flying or how those people took down that dragon with those sticks.. "If I meet your friend..'Dumbledore' would he be able to help me find my home?"

"Certainly!" Arthur Weasley smiled good naturedly before murmering, "Just follow me after I finish up so we can meet in Diagon Alley.." Arthur whipping out his wand as a letter sealed itself before zooming off toward the cieling with the rest, "Are you hungry Itachi? You sound like you've had a long journey and could get something." "I'm not hungry for food.." Itachi getting comfortable in his seat as he activated his sharingan absently watching all the wizards technique's and moves, Maybe..I can figure out where I can get ahold of one of those magic sticks, and perhaps some more information.

The Leaky Cauldron

Melanie, Cain and Rion headed to the training room they'd reserved as Roxas tried to keep from smirking like Axel. Rion sighed at the two friends before asking, "Why did you guys ask us to come here so early in the morning?" "We got a letter from King Mickey.." Roxas holding out the letter as Rion confusedly read it aloud, "Dear Galerians, I hate to bring this up while I know you guys are teaching but I just realized you are not up to speed with combat involving keyblades. I don't want you guys relying ONLY on your Galerian abilities, have Roxas teach you how to wield a keyblade but don't use any of your Galerian abilities. I want you guys to learn what it means to be keyblade Masters, To fight with your heart more than your mind. -King Mickey. P.S. Your friend Pat said he's close to a breakthrough with that new medicine so contact him when you can."

"Wait..What?" Melanie yelped as Cain growled irritably, "Aw c'mon King Mickey that ain't fair! UGH!" "Well, King Mickey's right. Having these keyblades is a responsibility and not a perk. We have to LEARN to properly fight with them.." Rion elaborated before summoning his keyblade, "And if King Mickey has faith in Roxas to teach us then I trust him."

"Alright then.." Roxas smirked as he summoned both his keyblades as Cain groaned in dismay, "We are SO getting our asses handed to us aren't we?" "I'd bet on it.." Axel chuckled from the corner of the room as he sat down to watch, Man Namine should be here to watch this..or even those ninja's would get a kick out of seeing this after what Cain did to Sasuke.

"So..how are we going to start this do we stretch or-Whoa!" Cain jumped out of the way when Roxas threw his keyblade and it sliced into where he'd been, "You trying to kill-" "First thing..your enemy won't wait to attack especially if he doesn't have a heart.." Roxas summoning his keyblade back into his hand before attacking again as Rion quickly blocked Roxas's keyblade from injuring Cain. "Nice block.." Roxas blinked in surprise at Rion having moved so fast before Roxas used his other keyblade to block the dark keyblade that nearly hit him, "Nice try.." Roxas frowned as Melanie glared, "I don't play fair-AH!" Melanie moving to slash but missing as Roxas moved out of the way kicking Melanie in the back to the floor.

Rion and Cain immediatly moved to attack Roxas with their keyblades as Roxas easily blocked their attacks elbowing Cain in the face once before sweeping the Galerian's legs out from under him as he fell to the floor. Rion grimaced at being the only Galerian standing as Roxas murmered, "You have Sora's keyblade..that means whatever the keyblade saw in Sora it saw in you..now USE it!" Roxas quickly attacking as Rion winced trying to block the two keyblades as Melanie and Cain got back up moving to attack Roxas as well.

"Man.." Axel stared in surprise, Roxas..is still as good as ever..he's up against 3 newbie's and he's tossing them like ragdoll's.. Axel smirked slightly at his friend, No wonder he became a keyblade bearer after Sora left. Axel wincing when Roxas swiped shoving Rion into the wall headfirst with a loud THUD, Damn..he's not taking it easy on them.. "I'm gonna go get some water..and maybe some ice..I'll be back in a few Roxas.." Axel called out as Roxas ignored him along with the Galerians who were fighting to try and at least get a hit on Roxas.

The Leaky Cauldron Boy's room

Axel grabbed a bucket of water and a packet of ice as Neji raised an eyebrow at the items the redhead was grabbing, "Is someone hurt?" "Wait..Where's Rion and Cain?" Naruto asked at having not seen the Galerian's since the morning as Axel smirked, "Getting their asses handed to them by Roxas, want to watch?" Axel couldn't help but laugh as the Ninja's immediatly sat up to get their sandels on quickly following Axel to the training room.

The Leaky Cauldron Training room

"GRAH!" Cain blocked Roxas's attack before shoving the boy's keyblade back as he swung in an arc Roxas jumped before kicking Cain in the chest shoving the Galerian into the floor. "The keyblade chose you for a reason..it saw something inside you..you have to tap into it.." Roxas glared as Melanie scowled heavilly before standing up.

"Shut your trap and FIGHT!" Melanie making wild swings as Roxas parried them with ease sweeping Melanie's legs out from under him as Melanie immediatly lifted his keyblade blocking Roxas's attack. "Good, You guys are learning. The first thing I'm noticing you're having trouble with mainly is your footing.." Roxas called out at seeing Rion starting to move from his spot against the wall some blood dying his blonde hair a thick red as he stood to balance his footing. Roxas moved away from Melanie before facing Rion, "Let's try this again.." Rion smirked before moving to fight the blonde.

Axel immediatly came into the room with a smirk as Naruto stared in surprise, "Wow.." as the rest of the Ninja's quickly headed inside to see as Rion fought Roxas with his keyblade. Roxas dodged one of Rion's attack before yelping in surprise when Rion swept his legs out from under him as Roxas quickly moved to land on his feet instead of his back slicing forward as Rion blocked with a wince at the keyblade nicking his cheek before shoving Roxas back. "You're doing better than a couple minutes ago.." Roxas carefully circled Rion who did the same, "Why?" "Because I'm fighting for my friends.." Rion attacking again as Roxas blocked before Cain and Melanie quickly moved to swipe when Roxas blocked Rion as both missed the blonde who ducked. Cain and Melanie nearly hitting each other with their keyblades after the miss as Cain glared, "We're not 'friends' boyscout.." "We never have and we never will be.." Melanie and Cain momentarily forgetting Roxas.

"We only exist for one purpose.." the two stood in front of Rion who yelled, "Roxas move!" "TO KILL YOU!" Melanie and Cain quickly began attacking Rion before all 3 stopped when suddenly they were surround by Ninja's with Kunai's at their vital points, "That's enough..from all 3 of you.." Kakashi looking pointedly at Melanie, Cain and Roxas. "You got the balls to kill ME..?" Melanie glared at Neji before gripping Neji's hand as Cain smirked back at Sasuke's kunai at his throat, "Aw..you wanted revenge for last night?" "Dammit you idiots..don't you DARE.." Rion glared at Melanie and Cain who smirked darker.

"Aw but I thought we were all 'friends' here Rion..might as well let them know.." Melanie impaling himself on Neji's kunai as Neji grimaced quickly pulling his hand away as the Galerian fell to the floor dead. Cain shoved himself forward on Sasuke's kunai slicing his own throat before falling to the floor dead as well as Kakashi stared in shock quickly moving his kunai away from Rion in case the boy tried to kill himself as well.

"W-What..?" Naruto stared in shock at the 2 dead Galerian's on the floor before scowling, "You idiots! What the hell'd you kill yourselves for!" "Dammit!" Sasuke glared at Cain before kicking his corpse once, I wanted to kill him not have him kill himself on my kunai.

"UGH!" Melanie rasped for breath as he pulled the kunai out before letting out a throaty laugh, "HA HA HAHA! ACK!" Melanie coughed up blood before shakily standing as the wound in his chest instantly began healing until the skin was fresh as if nothing had happened. Cain standing as well as his neck began stictching itself back together, Cain giving a dry laugh some of the air coming out from his wound until he fully healed as he spoke, "Y-You should see the look on your face-AH HA HA!" Cain laughed at Sasuke who only paled.

"What? But..D-Didn't they just..kill themselves?" Naruto confusedly stared at Cain and Melanie before Naruto worriedly yelled, "Are you both insane? You could've died!" "Not really.." Rion explained for elaborating shakily, "Galerians are meant to survive death blows..the only things that can really kill them are other Galerians.." Rion glared at his demented 'friend's who were still laughing.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Sasuke snarled before jumping on Cain and stabbing the Galerian repeatedly who only continued laughing, "That tickles-HA HA HA!" "SHUT UP-SHUTUPSHUTUP!" Sasuke glared as he continued stabbing the Galerian until Naruto gripped his arm, "Sasuke stop! PLEASE.." Naruto gazed pleadingly at his friend, "Just..STOP."

Sasuke blinking in surprise as his sharingan de-actived before he looked down at seeing the multiple stab wounds in Cain's chest that were rapidly healing as Cain smirked, "You know Sasuke..people usually pay for this kind of thing.." Cain gently running his hands soothingly over Sasuke's hips, "They get off..on killing their partner during sex-" "You're SICK!" Sasuke stabbed Cain through the head before standing with a shudder of revulsion as he glared at Melanie and Rion, "You..G..Galerians! You're all sick fucks in the head!" Sasuke glowered before leaving as Naruto worriedly yelped, "Sasuke!" running after his friend.

Rion turned to Melanie before hollowly glaring, "Are you HAPPY now?" "Yeah.." Melanie removed the weapon from Cain's forhead, "Everyone knows that we're MONSTERS..and you're one of US..Rion." "I'm NOTHING..like you two.." Rion glared before leaving the room as well.

Axel scoffed at the scene to himself, "Drama..drama..drama.." before heading over and helping Roxas up, "You alright?" "Um..yeah..but..what the hell was all that about?" Roxas paled at having seen what a ninja could do to someone without a second thought, These guys.. Roxas grimaced as he clung to his friend, "Axel..I-I feel sick.." "What? Hey Roxas it's okay..I'm here.." Axel soothingly rubbed the blonde's shoulder, "I'm going to take him back to the room.." Axel explained to Kakashi before leaving with Roxas.

"I guess I'll clean up in here with Cain.." Melanie laid down in the pooling blood near Cain before moving his arms and legs like making a snow angel out of the blood. "Alright..er.." Kakshi turned to the Ninja's, "Neji you stay here with the other's, Kiba go get Hinata we'll go look for Sasuke and Naruto."

"Wait a second..why you guys?" Ino yelled indigintly not wanting to be without Kakashi to mediate things if they got out of control. "Because Kiba's nose can track Naruto and Sasuke's scent..and Hinata might be helpfull if they've gotten hurt.." Shikamaru explained with a grimace at everyone, "Man what a pain..getting out of bed for all this."

Diagon Alley

Arthur Weasley waited as he sat down at the coffee shop not noticing all the odd looks Itachi was getting for his clothing, "Er..are you certain you don't want any coffee or tea Itachi?" "I'm certain.." Itachi absently watching the wizards coming back and forth as he kept his gaurd up before his eyes widened at hearing from the other side of the Alley, "Sasuke wait up!" Naruto panted shakily in the distance as he tackled his friend, "I said wait up teme! I just want to talk.." Naruto glared at the struggling boy who glared, "Dammit Naruto get off of me..for the last time we aren't friends!".

Arthur Weasley gasped in surprise at seeing the two strange looking boys before turning to Itachi who was staring at the boys in recognition, "Er..do you know those boys?" "Jinchuriki.." Itachi smirked at seeing Naruto, So he's in this place as well all by himself..unattended.

"Eh..his name's Gin-chero-ki? That's a weird name.." Arthur Weasley rubbed his chin in thought before smiling, "..Well why don't you go say 'hi' to your friend while I wait for Dumbledore?" "Certainly.." Itachi stood before heading towards the oblivious blonde who was struggling to keep Sasuke from running off, "Dammit Sasuke would you stop moving? I just want to help you!" "I don't care..!" Sasuke glared at the blonde.

Naruto punched Sasuke once in the face before taking a deep breathe, "I know what you saw and I'm scared shitless too of those Galerians but..they're our allies..they're our friends and friends don't stab friends to make a point." "Funny you didn't seem to mind so much when they stabbed themselves.." Sasuke scoffed before he glared at the blonde, "The only reason you sympathesize with those monsters is because you're just as alone as they are!"

Naruto tensed at that before taking a deep breathe, "Sasuke..I'm nothing like-" "NOTHING? You're EXACTLY alike..you may not be as twisted in the head as those freaks but you're exactly like them. You never asked for the power you were given but it protects you both from death and from being human.." Sasuke glared darkly at the blonde, "Who cares if you'll never have friends! Do you have ANY idea..what people would give to have the power you all have? What..I would give.."

"Sasuke-Ugh!" Naruto's eyes widened when he was hit in the back of the head before slumping unconciously against Sasuke who stared in shock at the person who'd knocked Naruto out, "I..Itachi..?" "Foolish brother.." Itachi immediatly dodged Sasuke who attacked him carelessly tossing Naruto off like a rag doll as Itachi caught the blonde. "This's all I came for, so don't waste my time little brother.." Itachi moving to run off before frowning at suddenly being surrounded by Kakashi, Hinata, Akimaru and Kiba. "It'd be a pain to chase after ya..so we'll keep you here.." Kiba frowned at seeing Naruto fast asleep, Must he let his gaurd down so easily around Sasuke?

Sasuke glared at his former teacher and schoolmates, "Back off! Itachi's mine to kill!" "What the bloody hell is going on?" Arthur Weasley immediatly headed over as he murmered, "Wait..aren't you the lot supposed to be with that boy Rion?"

Kakashi blinked in surprise before simply murmering, "You're apart of that 'order' and friends with Dumbledore correct?" "Well um yes but what are you all doing with Itachi?" "In our country he's a traitor and a wanted felon.." "What?" Arthur Weasley stared in disbelief before turning to the Uchiha, "Itachi..is that true?"

Itachi shifted Naruto in his arms before murmering, "I have no time for this.." Itachi vanishing in a puff of smoke as a log appeared in his place before Kakashi tensed, "Everyone find Naruto now!"

Sasuke nearly snarled, "ITACHI!" before activating his sharingan and quickly jumping from rooftop to rooftop to find his brother, Hinata actived her byakugan, "N-Naruto-kun.." I'll do my best..we have to find you.." Hinata looking before she tensed, "Behind us?"

Kakashi quickly blocked the kunai that nearly impaled Hinata as Itachi frowned at the girl, "Hyuuga.." "Ah.." Hinata froze before her gaze traveled to Naruto as she quickly moved forward, "I'll protect Naruto from you!"

Itachi easily deflected the girl's attacks before kicking her across the face as Kiba quickly caught her, "Hinata!" "Hmph.." I can't have that byakugan finding me so easily.. Itachi activated his sharingan before frowning at Naruto waking up, "What?" Naruto tensed at seeing the Uchiha, "Itachi?" "Stupify!" Arthur Weasley yelled with a flick of his wand as Itachi quickly used Naruto as a shield. Naruto immediatly went limp with a pained noise grimacing at still being concious but unable to move, What the hell?

Itachi vanished as he threw a shurikan at Arthur Weasley, Kakashi grimaced before blocking it as he tensed, Dammit..Naruto's gone and can't move. Kakashi turned to Hinata and Kiba, "We need to get back to the leaky Cauldron!" "What..why?" Kiba glared as he murmered, "Itachi's going to get away!" "No he isn't..Sasuke was formerly my student I know he won't let Itachi get very far.." Kakashi explained before he turned to Arthur Weasley, "Alert our ally Dumbledore at once that one of my students has been kidnapped by a rogue ninja." "Good heavens!" Arthur Weasley tensed before quickly magicking a note as it zoomed off, "It's sent, but what are you lot going to do?"

Kakashi grimaced before murmering, "We're going to ask Rion for help."

Outskirts of London

Itachi stopped near an open field as he placed Naruto down surprised the boy hadn't struggled after he'd awoken, "What was that spell?" Itachi waving a hand in front of Naruto's face as the blonde's eyes tried their best to glare but moved whenever Itachi moved his hand so he could keep an eye on what the man was doing. Itachi turned around at seeing no one had followed him before immediatly putting his gaurd up when a man with pale blonde hair appeared before him, "I must say..that was..a fascinating 'show'."

"What's it to you?" Itachi recognizing the look in the man's eyes that he wanted something, "What use..is this boy to YOU?" the man poked Naruto with his cane before chuckling, "Ah where are my manners..my name is Lucious Malfoy..I am a dark wizard, and after seeing your talents..I'm sure my Dark Lord would greatly profit from you joining our side." "Not interested.." Itachi answered automactially gazing down at Naruto then up at Lucious, "Is this boy dead?"

"Of course not!" Lucious chuckled before murmering, "It's simply a stunning spell..it'll wear off in a couple of hours..He's alive and able to feel every sensation.." Lucious jabbed the end of his cane into Naruto's side as the blonde gave a pained noise in his throat, "But he's unable to move." "Intriguing.." Itachi smirked at the thought of such an usefull spell before standing, "What..would I have to do to aquire one of those..?" Itachi gesturing to Lucious's wand as Lucious chuckled, "I could obtain one for you if you'd like to be 'friends' or even 'comrades'. Every wand works differently for every person in this world and the wrong one could very well..KILL..you.." Lucious looking pointedly at Itachi if he tried to still his wand, "The magic can backfire in the wrong hands."

"I see..thank you for your information.." Itachi picked Naruto up as Lucious smirked coldly, "And now where will you go? Are you certain you're in the right..'world'..?" "World?" Itachi frowned slightly as he turned to Lucious who explained, "We had a possible friend of yours already join our side..perhaps you know him, he's called 'Deidara' but we're thinking of calling him 'Hydra' instead.." Lucious gestured to Itachi's cloak, "He was wearing the same coat as you..won't you come with me? I can make it worth your while..and that boy has no merit to us."

Itachi frowned slightly knowing if he found Deidara the man would want the 9 tailed fox all to himself, "Actually I'd rather he not know I'm here at all.." Itachi drawing his kunai and moving to kill Lucious before both tensed at the gravity around them suddenly bending. "What? What're you-" "It's not ME!" Lucious growled as he tried to get a sense of balance feeling like they were being turned in a ball constantly as Kakashi gently set Rion down off his back knowing the boy couldn't keep up with ninja speed. "It's ME..now put Naruto down.." Rion's hand glowing a deep blue as Itachi glared throwing a kunai at Rion as Kakashi caught it Rion's concentration breaking from the sudden attack.

Itachi landed on his feet as Lucious quickly apparated away, "Coward.." Itachi scowled as Kakashi activated his sharingan immediatly moving as Itachi used Naruto to block Kakashi's attacks knowing that the ninja had a soft spot for the blonde. "Dammit.." Rion glared as he summoned his keyblade before blocking Itachi's kunai as Kakashi moved to try and seperate Naruto from Itachi.

Itachi quickly did his hand signs, "Fireball jutsu!" Itachi instantly inhaled before Rion tensed as Kakashi yelled, "Rion!" Rion instantly activated his shield as a purple orb surrounded the boy before Rion gave a pained grunt trying to hold his shield as Itachi blew fire at him. Kakashi quickly attacked Itachi making sure to avoid hitting Naruto as Itachi smirked before re-doing his hand seals, "Shadow clone jutsu!" 9 Itachi's appeared holding Naruto's before they darted off in different directions. Rion scowled, "I've dealt with this trick before.." Rion immediatly pointing his hand toward the clone heading north as eletricity instantly surround Itachi who dropped Naruto as the other clones vanished in puffs of smoke.

Kakashi turned to Rion, "Wait..how'd you know which one was real?" "I could only see the real one..illusions don't work on me anymore. And I could see..Naruto's heart..?" Rion explained before frowning to himself at the keyblade, How..can I see what's in other people's hearts? I haven't even known Naruto that long.

Rion headed over to Itachi who violently sparked before shakily standing, "You think..you can defeat me with magic?" Itachi scowled at the boy as Rion concentrated before murmering, "Not magic, Nalcon level 2..-HYAH!" Rion thrust his hand toward Itachi as Itachi was instantly hit multiple times by the psychic energy before falling to the floor as he shakily moved to sit up with a scowl at coughing up blood. "This..isn't over.." Itachi glared darkly at Rion before frowning at seeing Sasuke starting to approach and Kakashi quickly grabbing Naruto. What IS going on in this world? Itachi snarled at Rion before vanishing in a cloud of smoke as Rion instantly headed over to his blonde friend, "Naruto..Naruto are you alright?"

Kakashi headed over to his student but kept his gaurd up as Sasuke glared, "Where's Itachi?" "He's gone Sasuke let it go-" "Let it GO?" Sasuke snarled before tensing when Kakashi's hand immediatly gripped around Sasuke's neck, "This, is BIGGER than your revenge. Akatsuki almost got ahold of Naruto and we had to ask Rion to help us.." Kakashi squeazed Sasuke's throat tighter for emphasis, "We are NOT going to look for Itachi..our priority right now IS Naruto."

Kakashi released Sasuke who coughed gasping for breath as Rion quickly chanted a spell to undo the stunning one, "Naruto..hey, can you move?" "GUH!" Naruto quickly sat up panting to breathe before coughing, "W-What the hell was THAT?" Naruto staring at Rion in shock as Rion murmered, "Well..it was a stunning spell-" "I know that! But I meant what you did to Itachi? I've never seen anyone even land a hit on Itachi let alone make him bleed that badly." "Well.." Rion tried to think of how to explain before grimacing, "I'd rather not explain Naruto..let's get you back.." Rion helped Naruto stand, Shit..I was scared I was going to kill that human but he was tougher than I thought.. Rion gratefull Naruto was alright, Maybe..they can actually go against Galerians..with a bit of training.

Kakashi sighed before turning to Sasuke, "You carry your friend and I'll carry Rion.." Rion frowned before sighing as he reluctantly got onto Kakashi's back, This's akward to do with a guy..At least Cain isn't here. Sasuke frowned heavilly with a, "Hmph.." before kneeling down as he murmered, "Naruto get on my back before I carry you like a girl.." "What'd you say teme?" Naruto glared before akwardly getting on Sasuke's back as Naruto smirked, "Hey how about a piggy back race?" "Oh hell no!" Rion paled at the thought as Sasuke smirked wickedly at Naruto's idea, "Ready, set, go!" before running off at full speed as Kakashi did the same.

Death Eater's Hideout

"Art is a bang un!" Deidara smirked as he tossed the new clay he'd created from the mud of the cave as it exploded in green sparks destroying and decaying the cave stones further, "Heh heh heheh.." Deidara chuckled before grimacing as a Deatheater called out, "Hydra! They're calling the meeting to order.." "My name isn't Hydra it's Deidara un!" Deidara scowled at the man before heading upstairs to sit around the table, What a pain this world is..at least they're trying to help me get back to my own world or they'd better be.

Lucious Malfoy cleared his throat before sighing, "Before we begin..I have an announcement that may hold interest to our new friend 'Hydra'.." Lucious Malfoy stopped with a tense when Deidara pressed his kunai against Lucious's throat warningly, "You call me 'Hydra' again..and I'm going to cut your tongue out.." Deidara moving to sit back down, "Have you found me a way home?" "Not yet..but I have discovered someone today, he goes by the name 'Itachi'..do you know him?" Lucious Malfoy raising a brow at Deidara.

Deidara scowled before murmering, "So? Where is the bastard, un?" "We don't currently know, but he tried to kidnap a blonde haired boy near Diagon Alley today. Though..we were stopped by someone, who I'm assuming is a ninja.." Lucious turned to Deidara, "Tell me, Deidara..did you think it wise to hold usefull information from us? Why didn't you tell us that Ninja could bend the very air around us without the wind?" "What?" Deidara's eyes widened in surprise, "You're saying..a NINJA did that?"

"He didn't have a wand and his hand was a strange blue color when he did it so yes I'm saying a ninja did it.." Lucious scowled at repeating himself before Deidara laughed, "This ninja I have to meet..I can kill him after I learn his technique un." "Itachi never answered if he wanted to join us but-" "I'll do it.." a voice called from the tunnel as the Death Eater's stopped their meeting with a tense at the newcomer.

"Itachi..so you're stuck in this world too un?" Deidara stood as Itachi nodded once mutely, Deidara smirked, "You look like shit.." "Is there a way for us to return home Deidara?" "Not yet un..I joined these bastards so I could get a ride home but they tell me it's going to take a while because they don't know exactly where our 'home' is." "So glad..your friend could join us.." Lucious Malfoy smiled coldly ignoring Itachi and Deidara's conversation before getting back to the meeting as Itachi wandered off for Deidara to follow him.

"Is there anyone else here?" Itachi asked the blonde as he frowned at the multiple bruises on his chest and abdomen, _Dammit, so it wasn't an illusion..Whatever the hell that boy did_. "No un..just us..but since you're here I'm figuring it's a matter of time before the others pop up.." Deidara smirked as Itachi rolled his eyes, "I'm stuck here only because I was ordered to go looking for you..it's quiet unusual for you to dissapear over a month Deidara." "Yeah un..I've been here a whole month and it seems like this world just gets even weirder with time.." Deidara explained before he smirked at his black haired friend, "You got a plan?"

Itachi smirked before he lightly explained, "Yes, The jinchuuriki Naruto is here.." Itachi turned to Deidara, "And we are the ONLY Akatsuki members on this world." "Really? Well didn't life just hand us a grand opportunity un.." Deidara smirked to himself, "It'd be a shame to waste it."

Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Dumbledore smiled as he greeted the off worlder's, "You all went through quiet some intense training..but it's all lead up to this..now you will all be seated in cars seperate from the current students." Dumbledore pointing to where the train cars were added that had been painted blue. The platform having already been cleared of the Hogwarts students who curiously peered outside the window at the foreigners getting on after them.

"Harry look! We're going to have foreigners at our school again isn't this exciting?" Hermione smiled at her friend as Ron irritably grumbled, "Yeah..EXCITING.." with a roll of his eyes at remembering Victor Krumm. Harry tensed, "T-Those were the people outside my home and the ones from Diagon Alley.." "Really? You mean.." Hermione tensed as she gazed at the foreigners, "Those are all..'assassins'..?" "Yeah.." Harry nervously gulped as Ron did the same, "Bloody hell..there's..so MANY of them."

The Ninja's got on the train as Axel smirked at the students watching them, "Hey! My name's Axel..A-X-E-L..got it memorized?" Axel stopping with a yelp as Roxas pulled him onboard the train embaressdly grimacing at his friend, "REALLY Axel?" "Aw c'mon Roxas I was just having a little fun.." Axel chuckled good naturedly as everyone got settled in.

Rion, Melanie, and Cain sat across from the nobodies as Cain sighed heavilly at the nobodies, "This's going to be a LONG train ride isn't it?" "You could say that again.." Axel irritably frowned as the conducter blew the whistle before the train started to move.

End Chapter 8

Response to Reviews:

To LeeArt: Thank you for the review and for giving me a pairing to work on ^-^ And for Hermione/Kakashi I shall do my best :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hogwarts Express Train Car

Naruto boredly watched the scenary pass by before sighing at Sasuke still not talking to him, "Sasuke..you're not going to run off just because Itachi's here are you?" "No..I can't anymore thanks to Dumbledore.." Sasuke scowled irritably at remembering his conversation with the man and his former Teacher Kakashi.

Flashback

Sasuke glared darkly as Kakashi turned to Dumbledore explaining, "This is Sasuke. He has an older Brother named 'Itachi' who is wanted for deserting our village as well as massacering an entire clan of people.." Kakashi decieding it wouldn't be wise to divulge too much information to Dumbledore just yet. "Ah yes..Arthur Weasley informed me of this, though this Itachi didn't harm anyone until he had a run in with Sasuke and Naruto. We'll definately keep an eye on both of them from now on."

"What?" Sasuke growled before standing as he turned to Kakashi, "Look..I only allied with everyone because I made a deal with Tsunade..One part of that deal was getting to kill Itachi, I can't do that if I'm stuck in some 'school' for a whole year."

Kakashi turned to Dumbledore, "Which comes to why I brought Sasuke here Dumbledore..Because your magic is much more advanced than mine I'm wondering if you could do me a favor as a friend, and put a magical item on Sasuke to prevent him from leaving the school grounds?" "Certainly..I have just the item..though originally.." Dumbledore unlocked a small box with 6 bracelets in it, "..King Mickey requested I give these to the 'Nobodies' and 'Galerians' to keep them from wandering off. It seems there are more enemies than friends these days sadly."

"Sadly..it's simply a part of growing up.." Kakashi glancing at Sasuke who scowled darkly taking out a kunai, "I'll kill you right now before you put one of those on me..!" "Enough Sasuke..I'm not going to fight you on this but Tsunade would agree with me if she was on this world.." Kakashi glared with his good eye at Sasuke, "..Bad enough you nearly had Naruto-"

Flashback End.

Sasuke grumpily touched the magical anklet currently under his pants, "Hmph..damn wizards.." Sasuke standing abruptly, "I'm going to have a chat with Rion about getting this damn thing off when we get to Hogwarts." "Sasuke!" Naruto moved to follow him before Neji stopped the boy with a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Naruto..Just give him time. I mean he saw his brother yesterday slip through his fingers again..I'd be pissed too if I could do nothing except endure the train ride."

Naruto sat down beside his friend, "Well yeah but I mean..he can't mope about it forever, Sasuke broods enough as it is..Plus I'm worried Cain'll zap him again." "Good..It'd finally give us some peace and quiet.." Gaara absently remarked as he continued reading a book labeled, "A History of Hogwarts". Naruto sheepishly blushed before scratching the back of his head nervously, "Sorry Gaara..I forgot you were reading.." Naruto standing as he headed toward the next compartment, "Sakura!"

"What? And not so loud Naruto.." Sakura grimaced at her blonde friend before Ino murmered, "So..I heard you actually saw Rion fight..What was he like in battle Naruto?" "Eh..okay I guess-But I'm so much more awesome!" Naruto grinned to himself as Sakura rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous Naruto! Anyways what'd you come over here for?" Sakura raising an eyebrow as Naruto asked seriously, "Sakura..do you really think it's right for us..to have Sasuke here like this? I mean he really REALLY doesn't want to be here and now that magical shackle and-" "Naruto..we've known Sasuke for years and we know this's probably really hard on him but this isn't our problem.." Sakura grimaced, "I know you want to help him because he's a friend but don't forget that he deserted everyone and the village once before."

"But..he's still our friend Sakura.." Naruto meekly defended as Sakura sighed heavilly, "Let's just get through this train ride first together."

Golden Trio's Train Compartment

Fred and George entered the compartment before scowling, "Dumbledore pulled out all the stops to keep everyone seperated from those new wizards..I mean you can't even apparate or see into their train cars." "Obviously Dumbledore doesn't want anyone bothering them before they get to Hogwarts..I mean they could be transfer students and be seperated into houses like the first years.." Hermione explained as Ron's eyes widened, "Wait..you mean we could have assassin's in our houses?"

"Yes Ron.." Hermione grimaced when Harry scowled, "Ow!" at his scar hurting again before Fred and George raised an eyebrow, "Harry..you look pale, are you sure you're alright mate?" "Um..yeah..just my scar's been hurting this whole train ride..It always seems to hurt around those assassin's..I don't know why though.." Harry glancing at Hermione for a possible explanation. "I..I really don't know Harry..but maybe you could ask Dumbledore?" Hermione meekly suggested before grimacing when Harry threw her a dark glare.

"Don't give me that look! Harry..Dumbledore's your best choice for figuring this out.." Hermione defended with a huff, "And if you're just going to sit there sulking I'll just go sit with Neville and Luna!" "Hermione.." Harry moved to stop the girl before paling when he saw a man with white silver hair sticking straight up wearing a mask that covered half his face and an eyepatch open the door to the compartment, "I'm sorry..I'm one of the teacher's for the foreign students.." Kakashi explained before asking, "I just wanted to ask when I heard you talking about Dumbledore..is he on this train?"

"Er..no..he isn't really.." Hermione shyly blushed in embaressment at realizing they'd probably been heard shouting by a teacher no less. "It's fine..I heard Dumbledore's name and nothing else really.." "Is it true you're an assassin?" Fred and George quickly asked in unison as their friends scolded, "Guys!"

"Eh..? Assassin? I think you're mistaken.." Kakashi briefly gazing down at Harry with a raised eyebrow at the boy looking so distrustfully at Kakashi. _Dumbledore wanted me to shadow these kids for the train ride but they noticed me..hm_.. "Is it alright if I sit with you?" Kakashi smiled good naturedly as Fred and George gasped in surprise before murmering happily, "Absolutely!" "What? No way!" Harry immediatly yelled as Hermione chuckled, "C'mon Harry he's a foreign Teacher maybe he can tell us what we'll be expecting at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah Mate, we could probably er..learn loads! I mean..I saw there was a girl with pink hair.." Ron slightly blushed as he asked, "Is she um, single? Ow!" Ron yelped when Hermione abruptly grabbed him by his ear, "Ron! That's highly inappropriate!" Hermione dragging the boy back into the compartment to sit down.

Kakashi chuckled politely, _Ah kids..Almost reminds me of how Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto used to be_.. Kakashi following them inside the compartment as he sat beside Hermione and Ron to keep a better eye on Harry while the twins sat with Harry. "So.." Fred began before asking as a thought occured to him, "Oh yeah Ron..that letter from Charlie..what was that about?" "Something about making a new friend named 'Itachi'..though.." Ron briefly grimaced as he remembered, "Oh yeah, Dad said for us not to talk about 'Itachi' anymore..I wonder why though?"

"He probably got into trouble with the Ministry or something.." George suggested as Fred laughed, "He could've been a dangerous criminal of some kind like a dragon smuggler!" "Oh come off it! Who on earth could smuggle a bloody dragon.." Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry chuckled softly at their banter feeling a bit more relaxed at his friend's conversation though a bit nervous at the foreign Teacher seeming to watch him like a hawk.

"We..er never got your name, My name's Harry Potter.." Harry held out his hand to the foreign Teacher as Kakashi gently shook Harry's hand, "My name's 'Kakashi'..my students usually call me 'Kakashi-Sensei'."

"Is Sensei your last name?" Hermione asked curiously as Kakashi chuckled, "No..'Sensei' is just another way of saying 'Teacher'..basically Kakashi Sensei is like saying Teacher Kakashi in my country." "Well then I'm Hermione, this's my friend Ronald and people call him 'Ron' for short.." Hermione explained as Fred and George laughed, "Ickle Ronny kins is our way of saying 'little brother' over here."

"Don't teach him that!" Ron scowled as Ron sighed heavilly, "These are my brothers Fred and George..you can tell they're twins because of how equally annoying they are." "Ouch..Little brother that one almost hurt.." Fred mock pouted as George laughed playfully murmering, "Don't worry ickle Ronny kins we love you too."

Galerian's Train Compartment

Rion sighed heavilly as Axel scowled at the anklet before poking at it with a huff, "Why is King Mickey making us wear these things while you Galerians don't have to?" "Get your damn eyes checked.." Cain scowled irritably lifting his pant leg to show he was wearing a similar anklet. "Hmph..so all of us are in the same boat afterall.." Axel scowled irritably before glancing at Rion, "They shackle you as well?"

"Yeah.." Rion lifted his pantleg showing the anklet he was wearing as Namine asked shyly to change the subject, "So..er..is it true you and Cain are brothers?" "Kind of..but not really.." Cain explained before thinking, "You know how Sora and Roxas are the same being but two different entities?" "Yeah..are you and Rion like that?" Namine asked shyly.

"Kind of.." Cain thought about it before explaining, "Basically, Rion and I were created to make the same human..but I turned out differently and the boyscout here..turned out 'perfect'." "Oh..I um..I'm sorry to hear that.." Namine shyly apologized at realizing she'd probably brought up a sore subject for Cain.

"Don't worry about it..I didn't turn out 'perfect' either..I was supposed to be modeled after a 'female'..then my DNA took a will of it's own and I'm a man.." Melanie explained before glancing at Roxas who'd been quiet for most of the journey. "Something on your mind Roxas?" "Yeah.." Roxas sighed honestly before turning to Rion, "If King Mickey wants us as allies to the ninja's..why are we wearing these things..?" Roxas lifting his pant leg to show the anklet around his own ankle, "I mean..where are we really going to run off to?"

"King Mickey probably has a good reason for it..?" Namine meekly explained as she began drawing in her sketchbook before the compartment door opened as Sasuke asked, "Hey Rion..I need your help with something?" "With what..?" Rion raising a brow as Sasuke lifted his pant leg explaining, "..Getting this thing off."

"Join the club!" Axel scowled slightly before explaining, "Everyone in this damn compartment has one of those things around their ankles..so get in line if you want to get it off." "Dammit.." Sasuke growled as he slammed his fist against the compartment door, Namine giving a startled yelp at the sudden jolt.

"Dammit be carefull..we're on a moving train.." Axel scowled at Sasuke as Roxas soothingly held Namine close. "So Sasuke.." Melanie smirked darkly, "Still upset you can't kill Cain?" "Hey!" Cain scowled darkly at Melanie before turning to Sasuke with a soft sigh, "Well, I guess we're even for the whole 'shock'ing incident..I mean you did stab me quiet a bit Sasuke.." "Fine..We're even but I swear I will make you wish you could die if you ever try that shocking thing on me again.." Sasuke scowled at the blonde before leaving to sit back down with the other ninja's.

Everyone stopped when the train jolted abruptly as Axel scowled, "Dammit Sasuke!" "It wasn't me that time!" Sasuke glared before looking around at the train car starting to slow down, "What the hell's going on?" "Something's wrong.." Rion stood abruptly before heading out into the hallway as Hinata headed over, "Rion-san..what's going on?"

"I don't know.." "AH!" Hinata screamed embaressdly when the train jolted abruptly as Rion quickly caught the girl as the lights in the compartments abruptly went out throughout the whole train as it stopped on the tracks.

Golden Trio's Train Compartment

Kakashi quickly caught Hermione and Ron when the carriage jolted to keep them from crashing into Harry, Fred, and George, "Er..is this normal?" Kakashi asked at the train having abruptly stopped so suddenly. "No..it isn't.." Hermion abruptly stood as she helped Harry up, "Are you alright?" "Um yeah.." Harry stopped with a tense when the air became deathly cold and the windows began to show signs of frost. "We'll check things out.." Fred and George apparated onto the roof of the compartment as Kakashi turned to the golden trio, "You 3 just stay here and away from the windows.." Kakashi taking out his wand but having his other hand against one of his kunai's just in case as he moved into the hallway to inspect things.

Galerian's Train Compartment

Rion looked around worriedly at the windows showing sign of Frost before Melanie paled, "Shit..Midnight..Midnight's here on the train!" "Wait..who's Midnight?" Axel abruptly stood as Rion scowled at the train car doors refusing to open or let them out, "Dammit..we're trapped in here.." Rion turning to Axel, "Midnight is a Galerian..and like any Galerian they'll take any chance they can to kill me."

"And what does that mean for us..?" Kiba worriedly asked as the train car jolted again before Rion nervously paled, "She's going to kill everyone on this train by having it drop off the tracks." "Shit!" Naruto paled before the ninja's and everyone else began trying to find a way to get out scowling at the compartment having been magicked to keep them from getting out during the train ride.

Train Roof Top

Fred and George stared from on top of the train car roof looking around, "Man..the whole train's stopped.." "At least the foreigner's car didn't get seperated.." Fred pointing at the blue train cars still attached, "So what the bloody hell's going on then?" George gave an abrupt cry when the train jolted as they heard manical laughter across from them before a woman smirked at the boy's her light red hair covering one side of her face completely, "Hm..Here I was hoping to catch different 'twins'.." Midnight smirked cruelly as she stood her hand glowing a dark blue the same shade that had covered the entire train.

"Did..you stop this train?" "But..why?" Fred and George asked as they cautiously took out their wands pointing it at the woman who only laughed, "My name..is 'Midnight'..I'm looking for Rion Steiner..I'm a galerian afterall..meaning I want him dead..DEAD! DEAD! AH HAHA!" Midnight laughed as she began hopping up and down as the train jolted the bridge below them creaking warningly with each loud 'thud' of Midnight's jumps.

"You're mad!" "Stupify!" Fred abruptly cast the spell as Midnight immediatly blocked the spell with her shield as the spell back fired into George. "George!" Fred quickly grabbed his twin who fell off the train's edge as he apparated them quickly back into the compartment hallway, "George! George dammit.." Fred moving to undo the spell before screams were heard around them as the train jolted again with another loud slam from the roof and Midnight's laughter of, "DEAD..Dead, Dead! WE ALL FALL DOWN! Ha ha ha!" Midnight skipping happily over the train's roof top some younger students sobbing when the train cars began jolting again and loud snaps of the bridge below them were heard.

Kakashi glared before murmering to the panicking students, "Stay here..and whatever happens don't follow me!" as he hopped out of the train onto the roof top quickly throwing a kunai as Midnight stopped jumping with a scream of pain from the blade embedded into her skull before scowling darkly as she took it out. "You..stabbed me with your little knife.." Midnight's eyes glowing a dark black as Kakashi murmered, "You're a Galerian..aren't you?" "Oh..finally someone familiar with my race.." Midnight giggled fondly before heading over, "Do you know where Rion is? RION! I WANT TO KILL YOU!" Midnight sang before skipping over to Kakashi as the train creaked warningly again Kakashi automatically concentrated as he began making hand signs.

"Aw..how cute..thinking your little spells will save you?" Midnight cooed as she stopped her skipping gently relishing in the panicked screams below her, "Ah..the world falling apart beneath my feet..there really is no sweeter satisfaction..mn.." Midnight gently unzipping the top of her Organization cloak revealing she was topless underneath as Kakashi went still in shock at the deep scars covering the top of the woman's body. "So you like to play with knives? I HATE knives.." Midnight's eyes glowing a deeper blue as she began clenching her hands inward slowly as the train compartments began to slowly collapse into themselves.

"CHIDORI!" Kakashi quickly attacked the woman with the lightening blade as Midnight shrieked in pain moving to attack Kakashi who stabbed her chest with the lightening ball and kunai to her throat. "Y..You.." Midnight gagged as blood began seeping out of her mouth as she scowled moving to attack Kakashi not realizing her concentration had been broken. The train jolting again before re-starting to move as Kakashi quickly shoved the woman away as she gave a startled cry at falling onto the next train car's roof top clinging desperately to the edge at the wind forcing her nearly off as Kakashi concentrated with his chakra to walk easily over the train car. "Who..who are you..?" Midnight staring in surprise at Kakashi as he stood a safe distance away from the woman, "Kakashi Hatake.." Kakashi answered over the roar of the wind as the train picked up speed he quickly asked, "Why are you all so desperate to kill Rion? Could you really have lived with killing all these people?"

"Yes.." Midnight laughed darkly, "I want the whole world to fade.." before Midnight smiled sadly, "Kakashi..I would love..for you to kill me next time..because I know with how many I've killed, I'll never die alone..I'll drag you to death with me.." Midnight happily making a deep scratch in her chest, "Kakashi Hatake..I'll have your scar so very soon.." Midnight abruptly letting go of the train as she fell over the edge of the bridge.

Kakashi supressed a shudder of revulsion before glancing around at the damage on the roof seeing only Midnight's blood and some mild damage to the train car's that were starting to magically repair themselves. _We almost lost Harry Potter because of Rion Steiner..I now see why King Mickey shackled him, He's a threat by where ever he is and we can't afford the casualities where ever he's attacked_.

Ninja's Train Compartment

Gaara grimaced at the train jolting to move again before scowling at how much noise the others had been making as he closed his book heading out into the hallway seeing the others trying and failing at getting the compartment doors to open to the next car. "What the hell's going on?" Naruto grimaced, "Does Dumbledore plan to keep us trapped in here?"

Sasuke scowled as he broke another window that repaired itself instantly, "It looks like regardless of the shackles we're stuck where they want us.." Sasuke turning to Axel who threw his Chakram through the window that repaired itself again, "Hmph..Guess you're right on that one Sasuke."

"Wait..if the train's moving again..does that mean that, someone defeated Midnight?" Rion blinking in surprise as he looked up at the ceiling as if unsure if the Galerian really had been defeated or not, "Hey! There's the flasher!" Cain abruptly pointed out a window as Rion quickly glanced over at seeing Midnight falling down from the train topless before embaressdly looking away with a shudder of disgust. "That's one Galerian I will never understand-" "Wait there was someone topless?" Jiraiya immediatly headed over the window as Naruto scowled, "Dammit perverted sage Where the hell have you been hiding this whole time?"

"I'll be damned.." Melanie stared in shock at the thought that a ninja could fight a Galerian and win before sighing, "Well..I guess that's one way to kill a Galerian..but not permanently. Midnight's probably going to repair herself in the woods." "Well at the least the ninja's our are friends.." Rion commented before raising an eyebrow at Jiraiya, "You missed alot of training..Kakashi could probably bring you up to speed."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes at Naruto and Rion, "I was doing research for my new book and a woman who fights topless just gave me some idea's! Can you tell me more about this 'Midnight' friend of yours?" "She's not my friend..she wants to kill me.." Rion sighed heavilly, "Much like these two.." Rion pointing to Melanie and Cain who grinned, "Guilty as charged."

"Wow..that Harry Potter person must be a really powerfull wizard!" Naruto instantly changed the subject, "I mean if he beat a Galerian so easily I guess he really is important..though I do wonder if he's so powerfull why we need to protect him.." Naruto sticking his tongue out in thought. _He seriously thinks Harry Potter beat that Galerian_.. Rion grimaced inwardly before they all went back to their seats.

Golden Trio's Train Compartment

Harry sighed in relief once the train began moving again as Hermione murmered, "Wow..that foreign wizard must be really powerfull..I mean whoever could stop the Hogwarts train and nearly force it off the tracks must've been a powerfull opponent as well."

"Hermione we almost DIED!" Rion scolded his friend as Fred and George grimly nodded in agreement, "A near death experience ain't fascinating to her mate." "Nope..not for the resident 'Teacher's pet'.." Fred smirked as Hermione scoffed, "Oh grow up the lot of you! Near death experiences happen all the time, but we're alive and everyone's accounted for and that's what counts."

Harry grimaced as he put a hand to his head at his scar having been hurting very badly when the train was attacked, _Ugh..wait..why do I feel so angry? Angry..someone tried to kill..Harry before ME_! Harry shook off the thought as Hermione put a hand worriedly on her friend's shoulder, "Harry..are you alright?" "Um yeah..fine.." Harry glancing up when Kakashi came back into the compartment.

"Is everyone alright?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at seeing Hermione fretting over Harry, "Um yes..just a headache.." Harry explained as George murmered, "A couple of scrapes but nothing we can't handle." "I have to say I've never known someone foolish enough to apparate on top of a stopped train and think they'd be okay.." Kakashi sitting down as the twins instantly defended, "Hey! We were curious.." "Curiousity kills many cats everyday.." Kakashi sighed as Ron went to sit with his friends still a bit shaken.

Voldemort's Lair

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Voldemort shouted in anger as he flipped another table in outrage, "RIDICULOUS! RIDICULOUS!" Voldemort scowled summoning his death eaters as Lucious and Bellatrix immediatly arrived first. "My Lord..what's wrong..?" Bellatrix scowled, "Is it that damn Potter boy again? Let me help you my Lord..I can make him suf-"

"ENOUGH!" Voldemort shouted before turning to Lucious, "WHO.. WHO dared to attack the Hogwarts Express in broad daylight..just to kill Harry Potter?" Voldemort circling Lucious who's eyes instantly widened in shock, _Draco..Draco was onboard that train_.. Lucious taking a deep breathe to calm his nerves before scowling, "I swear my Lord..that it wasn't any deatheater under my command. I don't move unless you say so..and the new 'friends' we've made might have some information if you'd like to speak with them?"

"AH.." Voldemort laughed before taking out his wand and pointing it at Lucious, "You DARE suggest bringing outsiders before ME?" "No..I have a mirror to communicate with them.." Lucious holding out the mirror, "Itachi..Deidara, I need to speak with you both."

Itachi and Deidara instantly appeared on the mirror's reflection as Voldemort headed over, "Ah..so kind of you to grace my prescence and join our..Noble cause.." Voldemort cackled darkly before asking, "Tell me..would any of your 'friends' attack a train in broad daylight in the middle of nowhere and nearly kill everyone onboard?"

Itachi raised a brow at Voldemort, _Is this thing seriously yelling at us? _"Hey! Akatsuki doesn't do assassination of such a large group in broad daylight in the middle of nowhere, un.." Deidara scowling as he glanced at Lucious, "THIS..is your boss un?" "No..this isn't my 'Boss' This is the Dark Lord Vold-" "Lucious!" Voldemort scowled darkly, "..I..can introduce myself!"

Voldemort turning to the two Akatsuki members, "My name is the Dark Lord Voldemort..and soon this world shall be mine to do as I please with it.." Voldemort gently clapping, "Well come on..now what's your names? I haven't all day."

"I am Itachi Uchiha.." Itachi briefly wondering, _A train with alot of people inside..If it wasn't us and it wasn't the wizards..I have a bad feeling about this_.. Itachi grimacing at his wounds still healing from his encounter with Rion, _What was..that boy_? "I'm Deidara, un..So what's so important about this train full of people being attacked..was someone worth saving onboard?" Deidara raising an eyebrow at Voldemort.

"Actually..now that I think about it there was.." Voldemort smirked darkly, "And I may have a little chore for you both to do.." Voldemort gazing at Itachi and Deidara fondly, "Bring me Harry Potter unharmed..and I'll find a passage for you both 'home'."

End Chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Authoress's Note: Man..This chapter wrote itself and wouldn't let me sleep but I got a nice flow 3 I just love it when that happens in writing when the words just flow and you don't stop. Before I forget, My writing Proffessor taught me something I never really thought about but has improved my writing greatly and I figured it could help any other Author's who might be reading this. If you want that info read below if not skip the paragraph and start reading the new Chapter ;)

My college Proffessor said the main cause behind writer's block is called 'Perfection Paralysis', Perfection Paralysis is when you stop at a story because you're stuck and then you go back and read everything you wrote and just start perfecting things. After you're done correcting everything you go back to where you left off and find yourself unable to think of anything to write after that and become 'paralyzed'. Psychologically when you 'perfect' your writing and fix every little detail it gives you the mind set that you're finished with whatever you wrote simply because you've already 'perfected' it, and because of that you feel paralyzed like you can't write anything more. So my Proffessor's advice was if you're stuck just leave your story as it is until you can come back to it, then start writing again but refrain from going back then re-reading and correcting otherwise you'll give yourself Perfection Paralysis. Finish what you're going to write be it a chapter or paragraph, THEN go back and make corrections once you're confident you're 'finished' with your work. I hope this can help other Author's who've struggled with this problem because Perfection Paralysis used to be my Achille's heel.. xD;;; Hence why it took me so long to update years ago. Now onto the Chapter :D

_Italics_ = Thoughts

Hogwarts Express Train Car

Harry turned to Hermione and Ron before sighing, "I know what we saw in Diagon Alley..I think we should suspect Malfoy.." Harry whispered glancing at Kakashi who'd feigned being asleep. Harry turning to Fred and George, "I still don't understand why you both are on this train..didn't you already graduate from Hogwarts?"

Fred and George laughed, "Harry my friend.." Fred patted Harry's shoulder as George explained, "We're here because Dumbledore asked us to come along and make sure the train ride went smoothly..something about suspecting someone would attack the train." "As usual the old man's hunches are right..luckily this foreign wizard is our new friend and helped us out with..whoever was on top of the train car.." Fred shrugged to himself.

"Who WAS on top of the train car anyway?" Ron asked curiously as George shrugged, "Dunno..a woman in a black coat.." "Half her face was covered little brother, and even if we did know it's not like we could let you who it was.." Fred laughed as Ron scowled, "And why not?" "Because you're our brother.." Fred and George chuckled before Harry abruptly stood, "I'm going to walk around for a bit..warn me if he wakes up.." Harry gesturing to Kakashi.

"He's dead to the world Harry..but you don't seriously think Dumbledore asked this guy to follow us do you?" Ron curiously asked his friend as Hermione huffed, "Harry..don't be reckless the train was already attacked once so be on your gaurd." "I don't know what's going on with the foreign wizards..but I have my suspicions as well..and I'll be carefull Hermione.." Harry huffed before leaving the compartment. _Hm..kid does seem to be perceptive, even more so than his friends_.. Kakashi nearly tensed when he felt his wizarding robe being pulled up to his chin. "Honestly..a grown man and a teacher no less! He could get cold.." Hermione finishing tucking Kakashi in with his wizarding robe comfortably so it wouldn't fall off as Ron rolled his eyes at his friend, "Hermione..he's not a child."

"I know that but everyone does get cold Ron and I never hear YOU complain when I do it for you when you're passed out on the coach.." Hermione rolled her eyes a faint blush on her cheeks as Fred and George laughed, "Ah good old Hermione..always looking out for everyone." "Either that or she seems to have a 'thing' for foreign wizards who-" "I bloody do NOT!" Hermione embaressdly blushed a deep shade of red as Fred laughed, "So Victor Krumm doesn't count?"

Kakashi concentrated his magic before a puff of smoke appeared in the small compartment as Ron coughed heavilly, "What the bloody hell?" "Dammit..ugh.." Fred coughed before they glanced at seeing Kakashi still asleep, "Bloody foreign wizard sleeps like a log.." "Well..ugh..I know someone similar.." Hermione gesturing to her friend as Ron embaressdly grimaced at his brothers laughing at that, "Hermione! I do NOT!"

Kakashi left his doppleganger in the compartment before quickly heading down the hallway to find Harry, Kakashi entering the next compartment before coughing at black smoke having filled it. _What's going on in here_? Kakashi moved to draw his kunai before stopping at hearing the students remaining calm and yelling, "Who did that?" "Ugh..probably a bloody first year.." "Damn kids and their pranks.." everyone going back to their friends as Kakashi grimaced at not seeing Harry in the compartment before moving onto the next compartment to search for the boy.

Draco grimaced at seeing Kakashi before turning to his friends, "Bloody Foreigners..Dumbledore's a fool for befriending them so easily.." "I agree..did you see that ugly girl with black hair spiked up in the back? She looked like a boy.." Pansy scoffed as Zabini rolled his eyes, "Can't believe we'll have to share our dorms with those animals..I heard one of them can summon fire into his hand without a wand.".

"My father actually has a friend like that.." Draco smirked to himself, "..said his name is 'Itachi'..and that he defeated 2 dragons with his bare hands." "Really? Wow!" Pansy gasped in shock before staring in awe at her friend, "Draco..you meet the most amazing people." "Of course! Purebloods always do.." Draco smirked to himself as Zabini grimly bit his bottom lip before asking, "Draco..I um, heard from my Father..is it true that, YOU were chosen?"

Draco went a bit pale visibly straightening up in his seat before scoffing, "O-Of course I was..who else but me would be the perfect canidate?" Draco glancing up when he thought he saw the suitcase move from the railing above them, _What on earth_? "But..Draco..it's a REALLY dangerous task.." Zabini worriedly gazed at his friend as Draco huffed, "I..I'll be fine. I really don't want to talk about this anymore..especially with how close we're getting to school."

Pansy sighed before she nervously asked, "What was that about earlier? The train stopping and all.." Pansy gazing at her friends as she felt tears brim against her eyes, "I..I was so scared..we were all going to die." "Pansy.." Zabini gently placed his hand on the girl's as Draco did the same before firmly saying, "Pansy, get ahold of yourself. We're still alive and it's not like that old fool Dumbledore would let anything bad happen to us alright?"

"Y..Yeah..you're right Draco.." Pansy sniffled as she composed herself with a soft glare at seeing Kakashi coming back down the hallway as though looking for something in his pocket in front of them. Malfoy and his friends instantly glaring at the foreign wizard as Pansy scolded, "Do you mind doing that elsewhere?" "Eh?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow before chuckling, "Sorry..I guess I am blocking the aisle..ah there it is.." Kakashi taking out a bright orange book with a sign on the back of it stating, "Not for children".

"What the bloody hell?" Zabini glancing at his friends for confirmation at what he'd read on the back of the book as Kakashi sighed happily, "Right where I left off.." Kakashi walking away reading the book as Draco scoffed at the man, "Nutter."

Galerian's Train Compartment

"For the last damn time we are NOT going to tell you anything more about Midnight!" Cain scowled at Jiraiya as Jiraiya huffed, "Oh come on! A woman who fights topless what could be more exotic to my audience than that?"

Rion groaned before turning to Naruto, "Can't you do something about your friend?" "He's not my friend..he's my mentor.." Naruto groaned embaressdly to Rion, "..Sometimes even **I** have a hard time believing it." "Great.." Melanie scowled to himself as Namine blushed heatedly when Jiraiya approached her, "Hey you're an artist right? Would you like to help me draw some naked women? I mean being a woman you'd probably have a better understanding of the female anatomy and-"

"THAT'S IT!" Axel and Roxas yelled before both summoned their weapons protectively standing in front of their friend before shoving Jiraiya out of the compartment. "Leave Namine out of this you damn pervert!" "If you ever do that again I swear I'll burn your damn hair!" the compartment door slamming shut as Jiraiya grimaced sorely, "Eh kids..they won't see how important my research is until they're older."

"I can't believe that perv.." Axel scowled irritably sitting down beside Namine as Namine shyly smiled at her friends, "Thank you both so much.." Namine relaxing at knowing the two would keep her safe from Jiraiya. Rion turned to Naruto, "So that guy really is your Mentor?" "Yeah! I mean aside from being a total perv..he has some awesome jutsu skills, I mean he's called the 'toad sage' for a reason.." Naruto smiled as Cain irritably groaned, "How the hell long is this damn train ride going to take?"

Cain tripping into Axel when the train jolted from stopping abruptly as Axel grimaced at Cain, "Ow! Dammit Cain you're bony as hell!" "Look who's talking skelaton man!" Cain grimaced sorely moving to stand as Roxas chuckled softly at the two, _Well I guess there are some similarities between us and the Galerian's_.

"Finally! This damn train ride is over!" Sasuke yelled from another compartment as Rion stood to head into the hallway with the other's.

Train Compartment

Draco stood as Pansy and Zabini moved to leave, "Don't worry..I'll catch up.." Draco putting some things away in his briefcase before standing once the compartment was empty as he headed over to the window drawing the blinds on the whole train car. "Didn't your Mother ever teach you it's rude to eavesdrop Potter?" Draco called out at seeing a shift above the railing before pointing his wand, "Petrificus Totalis!" Draco smirking when he saw the air shift as something solid collided with the floor.

"Hmph.." Draco slipped the invisibility cloak off of Harry, "Just couldn't keep away could you Potter?" Draco kicking Harry once in the face before sneering, "Enjoy your trip back to London.." Draco slipping the invisibility cloak back over Harry as he left the train car to follow his friends onto the platform.

Hogwarts Platform

"First Years! First Years!" Hagrid called out as the First Year students began crowding around him before gently ushering them toward a line near the gate. Hagrid having been told to take the foreigners to Hogwarts after leading the First Years toward the boats. "Come along you lot!" Mcgonagall called out at some students lingering to try and catch a glimpse of the foreigners, "Ah..Miss Granger!" Mcgonagall called out as she headed over, "I see Mr. Weasley but where is Mr. Potter?" "I um, don't know but I think he already got onto the carriages.." Hermione meekly answered before murmering, "Also..there's a foreign wizard onboard and I think he's still-" "Bloke wouldn't wake up! No matter how much we shook him or yelled.." Ron explained as Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Well no matter..let us keep going then.." Mcgonagall ushering the students into the carriages before sighing as she got into the boats with the First Years to help lead them toward Hogwarts. "Hagrid..there's a foreign wizard asleep onboard the regular train's compartments..do rouse him if you can." "No problem! I'll be sure to wake the bloke..Just make sure them First Year's are looked after.." Hagrid meekly waved Mcgonagall off as the boats began leaving.

"Man!" Naruto yawned as he stepped onto the platform as the others gazed around, "Wow..there's almost no one here.." Ino stared in shock at how empty the platform looked compared to earlier when all the students got off. "I wonder why Dumbledore's going through all this trouble to keep us seperated.." Sakura nervously turning to her friends as Neji stared at the train, "Hey, Wait there's still 2 students onboard that train.." Neji going onboard the train before gasping in shock at seeing Luna and Harry.

"Harry..are you alright..?" Luna worriedly helped the boy stand as Harry dabbed at his nose with a grimace, "Yeah..a broken nose..you know how trips and falls go.." Harry meekly groaned before glancing in surprise at seeing Neji, "Is that..a foreign wizard?"

"Oh hello.." Luna smiled good naturedly as she headed over, "You seem to have alot in your head.." Luna lifting her glasses before walking past Neji, "You also have lovely eyes.." Luna smiled, "Though, I'd love to stay and chat but I think Harry and I've already missed the carriages to Hogwarts.." Luna explained as she gestured for Harry to follow her. "Um..yeah.." Harry meekly nodded in agreement before walking past Neji. "Thanks for the save Luna.." Harry walking with the girl off the platform towards Hogwarts.

Hagrid nervously headed over to the foreign wizards before murmering, "Well aren't you lot an interesting sight..Dumbledore asked me to accompany ya to Hogwarts..now is everyone accounted for?" Hagrid beginning a headcount as Kakashi headed over with Neji, Hagrid smiled, "Well that's everyone! So let's be on our way.." Hagrid heading over toward the ocean before playing a flute as a small ship immediately rose from the water. "Alright..everybody onboard..ladies first.." Hagrid good naturedly offering a hand to help Sakura and Ino onboard as Hinata blushed heatedly when Hagrid helped her as well, "Um..T-Thank you.." Hinata meekly moving to sit down as Neji scowled at Hagrid before sitting down protectively beside his cousin.

Rion sighed heavilly at his twin before murmering, "Cain..It's just a boat and it's nothing to be afraid of-" "Boats sink dammit!" Cain glared distrustfully at the boat, "I hate water Rion and no way in hell am I getting in that death trap!" "Naruto!" Rion called out before asking his new friend, "Think you could help me drag Cain onto the boat?"

"Hey that's not fair!" Cain immediatly scowled, "You know I can't kill Naruto-Hey!" "C'mon Cain it won't be that bad.." Naruto smirked as he and Rion dragged Cain onboard. Hagrid grabbed an oar before he began rowing once everyone was in the boat as Sakura turned to her friends, "Hey..I'm wondering what Hogwarts will be like..this'll be our first time here but Tsunade told me it's gorgeous..just the halls and everything." "There's also ghosts.." Gaara elaborated before murmering, "Meaning if you see one don't attack it..they're 'part' of the castle somehow."

"There's ghosts? Cool!" Naruto eagerly headed over to sit beside his friend, "Gaara what else can you tell us about Hogwarts?" "Who cares? We're only going to be there for however long Dumbledore allows us.." Sasuke scowled to himself as Axel rolled his eyes, "Can you guys tell your moody friend to shut his pie hole?"

"What'd you say?" Sasuke glared darkly as he took out his kunai, Axel immediatly bursting his hand into flames, "Oh..you want to go?" "Enough!" Kakashi grimaced sorely at the two, "No fighting in the castle or out of it..also..King Mickey instructed me to tell you all that inside the castle you cannot use any magic other than with your wands. The other wizards will grow suspicious as 'jutsu's don't exist in their world."

"Awesome! That must mean we're like really special in this world eh Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto grinned as Gaara frowned slightly at the thought of not being able to use his sand. "What about those of us who can't really do anything about it?" Neji gesturing to himself and Hinata, "Our Byakugan and Sasuke's sharingan are things that can't be hidden so easily.." "Those are fine.." Kakashi gesturing to his eyepatch currently covering his own sharigan. "If we say they are 'family' traits they will think nothing of it..and because technically our wizard friends can't see what those traits can do it should be perfectly fine."

"Man..what a pain.." Shikimaru yawned as he leaned against Roxas to take a nap who raised an eyebrow but didn't move to shove the ninja off, _Man..this guy must really be tired_. "..ah..we're almost to shore.." Hagrid smiled good naturedly before murmering to Roxas, "Be sure your friend there doesn't fall into the water..there's a squid in the lake and-" "WHAT?"

Hogwarts Dining Hall

Harry headed over to sit with his friends as Hermione gasped, "Harry! What happened to your face?" "Tripped.." Harry murmered in explanation before scowling when seeing Malfoy and his friends laughing at their table. "Here.." Hermione quickly handed her friend a napkin to clean off his face as Harry sat down, "What'd I miss?" "The sorting hat sorting the first years and also spoke 'words of wisdom'.." Ron eating his pudding as Hermione scowled, "Honestly Ron..do you EVER stop eating?"

"What? I'm hungry.." Ron murmered in explanation before Harry asked his friends, "Have the foreign wizards been here yet?" "No..not yet, no idea why though.." Ron gazing up when Dumbledore went to the podium. "Welcome new and returning students back to Hogwarts..I'm sure you've all enjoyed your summers and have much to tell your classmates, so this old man won't ramble for too long."

"So what'd the sorting hat say..?" Harry turned to Ron who shrugged, "Something about..keeping friends close and that 'danger' is approaching the wizarding world." "Sh!" Hermione scolded her friends as Dumbledore stated, "Please everyone give a warm welcome to our Newest Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher..Proffessor Snape.." Dumbledore smiled good naturedly at his friend who smirked quietly at the look of disbelief on Harry's face at the news.

"What?" "That GIT?" Ron whispered urgently as Hermione scowled, "Would you both stop acting so childishly!" Hermione urgently whispering to her two friends, "Dumbledore's probably got a good reason for it and Proffessor Snape is obviously qualified for the job or Dumbledore wouldn't have given it to him.." Hermione trying to keep the nervous feeling from overwhelming her as well at Proffessor Snape teaching them Defense Against The Dark Arts when the man looked like he'd rather not defend anyone from the Dark Arts.

"Also..I have a surprise this year. No doubt you all are quiet curious about the foreign wizards that rode to Hogwarts with you all..Many of these students are from different regions so don't assume they all hail from the same 'schools'..Due to certain..'circumstances' they will be joing us this year to finish their studies.." Dumbledore chuckled good naturedly before waving his hand as the doors opened and the foreign students nervously looked around at everyone staring at them. "First..The proud students of 'Hollow Bastion'.." Dumbledore clapping as Axel, Roxas, Namine began walking down the aisleway to stand where dumbledore was.

"And I must say we're so FLATTERED to be here..!" Axel smirking as the candles above them abruptly lifted higher in flames before dying back down to normal as a couple of Gryffindor's stared in awe before cheering with the other students as Roxas rolled his eyes embaressdly dragging his friend to stand beside them, "Axel are you crazy?" "Relax Roxas I'm just having a bit of fun.." Axel smiled good naturedly as Namine meekly held her sketchbook to her chest.

"The refugee's from the 'Michaelangelo Memorial' school..which tragically burned down this year..Please do be kind to them, these students have been through so much this year.." Dumbledore gently clapping as some other students did the same akwardly while Cain, Melanie, and Rion headed down the aisle before Cain smirked darkly at Rion, _Hey boyscout..should we give these kids a show or what?_

_Cain don't even think about it! You remember what Dumbledore said.. _Rion scowled slightly as Cain smirked before levitating in mid air as he stuck his tongue childishly out at Rion. "Cain! Get down here.." Rion sighed before Melanie smirked, "Lighten up boyscout.." Melanie levitating in mid air as well, their hands glowing blue as they passed over the students who stared in awe. "Wow!" "They're actually flying?" "I wish I could do that!"

Cain landing near the Nobodies with a smirk before standing beside Rion and Melanie as Rion looked apologetically at Dumbledore who only chuckled good naturedly, "As you can many of these students are very gifted.." Dumbledore cleared his throat before murmering, "Our final students are from 'Konoho' and one of them is above all academically so he has been given the title 'Kazekage'..Gaara Subaku No.." Dumbledore gently smiling as everyone began clapping Gaara walked straight to where he was supposed to stand trying not to scowl at the other students looking at him as if he was supposed to perform a trick as well, _I'm no dog_.

"Gaara!" Naruto cheered his friend on as Gaara tried to keep from scowling in embaressment at how loud the blonde was before Sakura turned to Ino, "We can't let those other guys show us up!" "What should we do?" "I know!" Naruto dashed quickly over as the students yelped at the flurry of wind and suddenly seeing Naruto standing beside Gaara.

"Bloody hell he's fast!" Ron stared in shock as Hermione stared in shock as well, "I..I didn't even see him run! It's almost like he apparated in the castle.." "Yeah.." Harry gazed distrustfully at Naruto before turning to his friends, "Guys..I have a bad feeling about this year."

"Transform!" Sakura and Ino immediatly vanished in puffs of smoke before walking down the aisle with soft chuckles at now looking like Hagrid and Dumbledore as everyone clapped in awe before Mcgonagall cleared her throat, "Alright then..now that the school's being represented have been introduced we shall now sort everyone into houses and per Hogwarts tradition we shall go alphabetically.." Mcgonagall taking out a small parchment before reading off, "First on the list..'Axel'.." "Oh..okay.." Axel blinked in surprise at being first before heading over as Mcgonagall raised an eyebrow at the boy's spiky hair before placing it on Axel's head.

"Hm..a difficult one this is.." "Holy hell!" Axel scowled as Namine paled, "The hat's talking!" "Relax!" Rion abruptly huffed before glaring pointedly at Axel not burn anything, "Hm..darkness..I sense great darkness within you..Slytherin!" the hat anounced as Mcgonagall abruptly took the hat off Axel who raised an eyebrow at the Slytherin table cheering, "What just happened?" Axel glanced at Roxas for an explanation.

"You've been chosen into Slytherin House..they shall be your dorm mates and your class mates.." Mcgonagall gesturing for Axel to sit with the Slytherin's as Axel tried to keep from scowling at some of the Slytherin girl's happily moving to scoot closer to him, _Dammit..I hope Roxas gets sorted into the same house_.

"Next we have Cain.." Mcgonagall raising an eyebrow as Cain grabbed the hat before yelping when the hat declared instantly, "..Slytherin!" "The hell?" Cain raised an eyebrow before the hat explained, "You are very wise and cunning..but you lack the complete qualities for-" "Enough..stupid hat.." Cain scowled covering the hat's mouth before embaressdly heading over to the Slytherin table to sit beside Axel who scowled, "Oh goody..you're in the same house.." "Shut your pie hole Axel.." Cain rolled his eyes irritably, "..I wanted to be in the same house as Rion."

"Gaara.." Mcgonagall looked around as Gaara grabbed the hat before raising an eyebrow when the hat yelled immediately, "Slytherin! Bah..so many Slytherins in this group.." Gaara handing the hat over to Mcgonagall. "Hinata?" Mcgonagall hoping that not all the students were Slytherins as Hinata meekly headed over shyly gazing over at Naruto, "I..I hope we're in the same house.." Hinata shyly put the hat on nervously trembling as it began thinking, "Hm..difficult..difficult this one is..the heart is only as strong as the will behind it-Hufflepuff!" Hinata gasped in shock before nervously taking off the hat to sit with the hufflepuff's gratefull she wasn't a Slytherin.

Naruto smiled gently at his friend before clapping for the girl, "Alright Hinata!" "N-Naruto kun.." Hinata smiled shyly back as she embaressdly smiled back before Mcgonagall called out, "Ino?" "Here.." Ino headed over before putting on the hat as it began thinking, "Hm..I see rivalry in your personality..a healthy rivalry for your growth..Hufflepuff!"

Ino smiled gently at Hinata before sitting beside the girl, "Looks like we're in the same house.." "Yes.." Hinata smiled back at her friend as Ino stuck her tongue out childishly at Sakura who glared as Melanie grabbed the hat that instantly yelled, "Murderous darkness! Slytherin!"

Melanie scowled handing the hat over to Namine who blushed, "Is it um..my turn?" "It has to be if it's alphabetical.." "O-Okay.." Namine shyly put the hat on as it began thinking, "I sense a fragileness..but also a great heart..a strong will and a great mind-Ravenclaw!"

Namine gasped in shock before shyly heading over to the Ravenclaw table nervously blushing at how many boys were making room for her to sit down beside them, "U-Um..I uh.." "Hands off Namine you vultures!" Axel scowled darkly from the Slytherin table as Namine relaxed when her red haired friend smirked, "I got your back Namine.." Axel winked before Namine shyly sat down.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled abruptly as Naruto grinned, "Yes! Gaara I'm in Gryffindor!" Naruto waved happily to his friend who only nodded once in acknowledgement at what Naruto had said before the hat yelled, "Hufflepuff!" as Neji headed over to sit with Hinata and Ino, "I swear that hat is very bizarre in picking people out.." Neji surprised his qualities related to Hinata's and Ino's. "What's THAT supposed to mean?" Ino glared as Hinata embaressdly tried to calm her friends down, "Let's um..n-not fight?"

"Gryffindor!" Roxas gasped in shock before akwardly moving to find a place to sit down as Axel grimaced sorely turning to Gaara, "Great..guess both our best friends are in seperate houses?" "Best friends?" Gaara raised an eyebrow as Axel murmered, "Yeah..Roxas is my best friend..and isn't Naruto yours?" "Well..I uh..never actually thought about it that way.." Gaara briefly wondering if Naruto thought of him as his best friend after everything that happened with Sasuke.

"Hi..I'm Hermione.." Hermione gently greeted Naruto who sat down beside her, "Hi..I'm Naruto it's nice to meet ya Hermione.." Naruto raising an eyebrow when Ron glared at him, "Eh..is this your boyfriend?" Naruto gesturing to Ron as Hermione blushed heatedly, "Actually we're friends but, um-" "As if! We're not boyfriend and girlfriend..Hermione and I are just friends.." Ron elaborated not noticing the glare Hermion was giving him at his explanation.

"Ravenclaw!" the Hat yelled as Sakura akwardly headed over to sit beside Namine before murmering, "Well..looks like we'll be in the same house..weird huh?" "Um yeah.." Namine nodded shyly, "I would've preferred to be with my friends er..not that you're not nice.." "It's fine..I understand especially after how much Ino and I were fighting.." Sakura akwardly held her hand out to Namine, "Friends?" "Um..yes.." Namine smiled shyly shaking Sakura's hand back.

"Slytherin Again!" The sorting Hat scowled as Sasuke scowled back before sitting by Axel and Gaara, "As long as I'm not in the same house as Naruto I'll survive.." "Geeze..lighten up Sasuke.." Axel rolled his eyes at the boy, "And stop being so dramatic..that's my job.." Axel smirked playfully as Sasuke scowled, "Well..at least I'm not in the same house as Cain either, or Sakura or Ino.." Sasuke shuddered in revulsion at the thought.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat yelled as Shikimaru grimaced at how far away the table was, "Man..what a pain.." Shikimaru headed over to sit with Sakura and Namine, "Sakura..please tell me you aren't going to start talking to me because we're in the same house." "As if I wanted to talk to YOU, Shikimaru.." Sakura glared as Shikimaru nodded, "Good.." before falling asleep abruptly against the table resting into his forearms.

Rion grimaced nervously as the hat was placed on his head, _Why the hell am I last? Well my last name is 'Steiner' so maybe they screwed up the alphabetical order..or think my last name is my first name_.. "Hm..very peculiar this one..I sense a very strong will, a very strong heart..not a selfish person at all..almost pure.." the hat continued to think as it sat on Rion's head, "..You have lost very much..and yet your heart remains pure, you have great courage Rion..Gryffindor!"

Rion handed the hat back to Mcgonnagal as he sat down with Naruto who smiled at his friend, "Alright Rion!" "Wow..that was um..some speech the hat made.." Roxas murmered as he gazed up at the Galerian, _What..has Rion endured..to become the keyblade bearer_?

Naruto smiled gently, "Oh yeah..Rion this's Hermione.." "Hello.." Rion shook the girl's hand as Hermione smiled at the boy's, "It's nice to meet you all as well..I didn't get your name though.." Hermione glancing at Roxas who said, "It's Roxas.." "C'mon Roxas smile a bit more!" Naruto smiled as he gently moved to tug at Roxas's cheeks. Hermione and her friends couldn't help laughing as Ron curiously turned to Rion, "So..your school really burned down?"

"Um yeah..most of the area around it as well..Melanie, Cain, and I were away from that area at the time.." Rion explained as Harry raised an eyebrow, "Are you 3 related?" Harry noticing how similer Cain and Rion looked, _They could be twins like Fred and George_. "No..we're not.." Rion answered before akwardly grimacing when Cain smirked blowing Rion a kiss mockingly as Rion scowled to himself, "..Dammit Cain."

Ino raised an eyebrow before murmering, "I've been meaning to ask this..Cain..are you..you know..gay?" "Hm? Oh well..sometimes but mainly for Rion because it makes him uncomfortable..other than that I enjoy women as well.." Cain smirked at Ino, "Why..you interested in me?" Ino blushed heatedly before shyly turning to Hinata and Neji, "So I, um..guess we're all in the same house..but what're we supposed to do now?"

"Learn.." Neji murmered simply not wanting Ino to blow their cover as Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Settle down everyone..I know you're all curious about the newcomer's, but I have some announcements still. As you all know the Forbidden Forest is off limits as well as the lake..also we've set up a barrier around the castle to ensure student safety this year. The Dark Lord has returned..and we all must be on gaurd, perhaps our new friends could aid us in our fight to keep the light within us all strong and ever vigilant."

Harry nervously glanced at Naruto at that while Malfoy turned to Sasuke in thought, "Here to help keep you students safe are 2 Teachers from the 'Konoho' School..Kakashi and Jiraiya.." Dumbledore clapped as the students did as well while Kakashi and Jiraiya headed down the hallway. "Hello ladies!" Jiraiya smiled as Kakashi glanced up from his orange book before sighing heavilly at his friend, "Jiraiya they're all underage." "Damn.." Jiraiya pouted sulkingly, "I thought I could meet women here.." as Kakashi and Jiraiya headed up to the Teacher's table.

"Now then..you both shall be assisting different Teacher's this year, Kakashi you will help Proffessor Slughorn with Potions and Jiraiya you'll help Proffessor Snape.." Dumbledore elaborated as Jiraiya laughed, "Nice to meet ya Snapey!" Jiraiya clapping Snape on the shoulder who uncomfortably scowled at the man as Harry couldn't help laughing at someone making Proffessor Snape uncomfortable. Ron turned to his friend before smiling faintly at Harry's laugh having not seen his friend's laugh in a while.

Kakashi headed over to Proffessor Slughorn who eagerly greeted the man, "Splended to meet you..I must say this's my first time meeting a Teacher from a school called, 'Konoho' exactly where is that..?" Slughorn asked curiously as Kakashi answered simply, "The Village of leaves.." figuring Slughorn didn't know what Konoho meant. "Oh well..that's interesting.." Slughorn scooting his chair a bit so Kakashi could sit beside Slughorn and Proffessor Sprout who shyly gazed at the man, "So..you'll be helping with potions Mr. Kakashi? I assume you'll be needing ingrediants then for potions from me?" "Yes we will!" Slughorn smiled as Sprout rolled her eyes before glancing at Kakashi who grabbed his mask to lower it to start eating.

"He's doing it!" Naruto eagerly looked over as Sakura did the same, Harry curiously asked, "Who's doing what?" "Kakashi Sensei! We've never seen him take off his mask before.." Naruto waiting before groaning in dismay at seeing another mask below Kakashi's other one as the man began eating, Naruto pouted sorely at seeing he had magicked what looked like another mask on his face so he could eat. "Ah Hagrid!" Jiraiya smiled as he clapped the man on the shoulder while Snape glared slightly at how loud Jiraiya was being, _The whole year with this twit? Damn..I knew Dumbledore had something up his sleeve when he finally gave me the job_.

"Now that I've introduced all our friends it has been a rather LONG journey..so everyone please eat and then retire to your dorms for the night, Thank you.." Dumbledore smiled before moving to sit down and eat with the rest of the Teacher's.

Malfoy sighed heavilly before heading over to Gaara, Axel, Sasuke and Melanie, "Are you purebloods? Slytherin House usually is made of the purest blood lines of magic.." "Of course I'm a pureblood..I don't know about these.." Sasuke motioning to Gaara, Axel, and Melanie before changing his sentence, "2..but I'm an Uchiha that last of my clan other than my brother." "OH..so you must know 'Itachi' right? My Father says Itachi's last name was 'Uchiha' are you both related?" "Yes..he's my older brother.." Sasuke glared darkly at Malfoy.

Malfoy turned to Axel before asking, "Are you a pureblood as well?" "Dunno..I never really thought to cut myself open and check if my blood was pure.." Axel frowning at Malfoy's obsession with purebloods as Melanie scowled, "The hell does being a pureblood matter? We're all in the same house so deal with it.." Melanie yelping when his arm was grabbed painfully by Zabini who shoved Melanie's wrist into the table with a loud THUNK.

"Women need to learn to watch their mouths.." "Hmph.." Melanie glared before smirking at seeing Rion watching them from over his new friends, _I'm going to make a point Steiner not kill him_.. Melanie abruptly grabbing a knife before grabbing Zabini's wrist and stabbing the Slytherin's palm to the table.

"AH!" Zabini shrieked in horror before staring in shock as Melanie smirked, "Huh..I guess your blood really is 'pure'.." Melanie grinned wickedly before Axel scowled, "The hell's wrong with you?" before taking the knife out of Zabini's hand to help bandage it as Melanie looked pointedly at Zabini, "I HATE being touched..and I hate being called a girl even more. Especially when I have a dick like you."

"THAT's enough.." Snape scowled before turning to Zabini and Malfoy, "Draco..take Zabini to the hospital wing and see that he's tended to..As for you.." Snape grabbed the back of Melanie's ear who scowled, "Ow! Dammit that hurts you bastard!" "Silencio!" Snape scowled as he cast the spell at Melanie dragging him off to another room as Ron paled, "Bloody hell.." Ron immediatly turning to Rion, "Why'd your friend stab Zabini?" "He has issue's.." Rion scowled irritably to himself,_ Cain..stab no one, I really mean it_.

"You aren't going to stab anyone are you?" Harry raised an eyebrow before Rion murmered simply, "No.." as Naruto quickly elaborated, "They just er..came from a very violent school, right Rion?" "Yeah..our school being burned down is proof that it was a very violent place.." Rion looking gratefully at Naruto for helping him out. "It's barbaric! Honestly I'm surprised you survived a place like that..I mean well..y-you're so nice.." Hermione embaressdly explained as Ron glared before moving to sit between Hermione and Rion.

Hermine scowled at her friend, "Ron! What on earth are you doing?" "Nothing..I felt a draft over there.." Ron continuing to eat as Roxas glanced at Rion, "So..you never finished telling me what's going on in the search for Riku and Sora." "We're still searching Roxas..your 'King' is doing all he can.." Rion explained as Harry raised an eyebrow at Roxas, "You have a King in your country?" "Um yeah.." Roxas nervously answered, "And a Queen as well."

Cain sighed when it was time to leave before heading over to Rion, "Maybe I can pull you away for a bit..we're old friends after all.." Cain winked good naturedly before dragging Rion away from the group as he whispered urgently, "Rion..what the hell are we going to do? You know our abilities can kill us if not properly managed.." Cain gesturing to Rion's medicine pouch as Rion grimaced sorely, "I know we only have a week's supply left but Pat's making more and I'm sure he'll send us the medicine in time." "Good.." Cain purred as he wrapped his arms languidedly around Rion's shoulders, "..You always look so handsome."

"Dammit Cain..we look the same you narcissist.." Rion akwardly trying to pull away as Cain smirked, "Rion..I do mean it.." before Cain leaned forward deeply kissing Rion who gasped in shock. "M-Mmph!" Rion akwardly tried to shove Cain away who held him closer before Rion scowled abruptly punching Cain in the face, "Dammit Cain quit it!" Rion gagged before quickly running off wiping his lips hurriedly as Naruto worriedly followed after the boy, "Rion!"

Cain smirked licking his lips, "Ha ha ha..Damn boyscout can't take a joke between friends.." Cain heading back to the Hufflepuff table as Ino scowled, "Dammit Cain what'd you steal Rion's first kiss for?" "That wasn't Rion's first kiss..someone else got dibs on him first..it's why I enjoy 'flirting' with Rion..it screws with his head.." Cain chuckled darkly as a hufflepuff raised a brow murmering to her friends, "Does he REALLY belong in Hufflepuff?" "He's like a bloody Ravenclaw and Slytherin rolled into one."

Hallway

Rion panted shakily to catch his breathe as he gagged before wiping at his lips again shakily, "Dammit..C-Cain.." Rion trembling as he slumped to the floor letting out a soft sniffle as he clutched his hands to his eyes giving muffled groan of pain. "Rion.." Naruto gasped in shock at finding the boy's pained noises before asking before heading over, "Rion..what's wrong?"

"Cain..everything..Naruto..everyone from my world wants me dead because I saved it..and the one person who I wish could kiss me is dead..I just..miss.." Rion gave another pained noise in frustration before Naruto soothingly sat beside Rion gently rubbing his back, "Hey..if it's an consolation..I'm kinda the same." "How so?" Rion curiously glancing over at the blonde.

"Well, I grew up..in a village that hated me..everyone wanted me dead and no one believed in me..it was hard doing everything alone and with everyone cheering for your failure.." Naruto sighed shakily, "Then..Iruka-sensei began to look out for me..he was the first person who cared about me and well..He actually tried to save my life once." Naruto smiled at the memory before murmering, "Gaara's had it hard to..we all have..but we all have friends now to help us get through these things..I mean, I consider you my friend Rion.." Naruto smiled gently, "So you're not alone..and we'll help you get through things.".

"What?" Rion blinked in surprise as Naruto smiled, "Hey..I think you're a good friend to have, Well..more so than Cain or Melanie because those two are crazy in a bad way.." Naruto chuckled as Rion smiled softly, "Yeah..I guess you're right..Thanks Naruto."

Rion took a deep breath before sighing, "I still hate that Cain kissed me in public though.." "Eh..it happens. Hell I accidentally kissed Sasuke once when we were kids because I fell into him..the girls in the class beat me up for stealing that bastard's first kiss.." Naruto grimaced at the memory as Rion laughed, "Okay..so our first kiss's were guys..at least we got to kick their ass sooner or later for it right?"

"Yeah!" Naruto chuckled as he stood up with Rion quickly changing the subject, "I heard we got dorms..should we go check 'em out?" "Yeah..it looks like everyone's heading to their rooms anyway.." Rion noticing the students beginning to file out of the dining hall into the hallway as Sakura and Ino quickly headed over, "Rion..are you um..okay?" "Yeah..Thanks to Naruto.." Rion smiled gently as Naruto grinned to himself before Sakura and Ino smiled gently, "Well..here's something to cheer you up a bit more.." Sakura and Ino leaning forward before both kissed Rion seperately on the boy's cheeks.

"What?" Rion gasped in surprise as the two giggled at seeing a faint blush on Rion's cheeks as Naruto gawked, "Hey! How come I didn't get treated like that when Sasuke kissed me?" "Because you're a dork!" Ino scowled as Sakura rolled her eyes, "That and we were on Sasuke's side more than yours at the time." "Unbelievable!" Naruto whined to himself.

Snape's Office

"The hell are you taking me?" Melanie scowled as Snape shoved him into a chair, "Sit! Obviously Dumbledore hasn't told us much about you 'students' from 'Michaelangelo Memorial'.." Snape standing in front of Melanie, "Seeing as you're the only one that was accepted into Slytherin..I'd like to know more about your..'abilities'."

"That mean I'm not in trouble for stabbing one of your students?" Melanie asked as Snape scowled, "Yes..you are still in trouble for that.." "Then I don't have to tell you anything.." Melanie scowled back as Snape smirked, "Oh but I can make you.." Snape taking out a vial, "Vertiusm Serum..one drop and you'd be telling me everything about yourself within the hour."

"That a threat?" Melanie grimaced at the potion, _Dammit..this would be so much easier if I could kill this bastard_.. "It's a choice..you can tell me what I want to know the easy or the hard way but obviously you will be telling me what I want to know.." Snape waving his hand over his desk as Lucious Malfoy appeared on a mirror on the desk before Snape cleared his throat. "Now..what will your choice be?"

"Fine..we'll talk.." Melanie glaring but knowing answering questions would be easier than spewing them out because of a potion. "First of all..what abilities do you and your friends possess?" "It varies from person to person.." Melanie grimaced as Snape scowled, "Be specific stupid boy..now which of you is the strongest?"

"Rion.." Melanie scowled darkly, "He posesses a virus that could kill our race entirely." "And what is your race?" Snape asked as Lucious listened intently from the desk wishing he could see the student Snape was speaking to or ask a couple questions of his own. "Galerian..we're called 'Galerians'.." Melanie sighed heavilly before elaborating, "Obviously we look human and age like humans except..biologically we aren't human..our blood is toxic chemically to those around us. It could make a person sick to the point their stomach acids would eat their body alive if someone was to drink our blood."

"I see..but is that an 'abilitiy'? Obviously flight is another trait you..galerians..possess.." Snape circling Melanie who answered, "It's not flight..it's bending the gravity around an object..like a levitation spell..the object isn't exactly flying on it's own it's just you've bent the gravity around it." "I see..and what is your ability exactly? I've heard rumor's about Rion's power but nothing about your ability or that Cain boy's.." Snape raising an eyebrow before Melanie scoffed, "My ability is..difficult to explain as is my friend's..Cain can produce eletricity around himself to attack his enemies and objects but it's a special kind of electricity that glows white and burns black. Rion can shoot fire where he wills it to attack, it's a fire that ignites the oxygen from the lungs so it burns like hell for humans.." Melanie smirked darkly as Snape scowled at the boy.

"I think that will be enough for now..go to the dormitories with your 'friends' and be certain that if you stab or harm anyone or I will have you reprimanded thoroughly.." Snape glared before Melanie left the room with a slam of the door. "Severus..Severus.." Lucious called out as Snape lifted the mirror, "Yes Lucious what is it now?" "The Dark Lord is proud you've gotten us some new information on these 'galerians'..We didn't think that there was going to be a 3rd prescence other than ninja and wizard." "So it would seem.." Snape drawled before he placed the mirror down as Lucious asked, "On another note..I heard the Hogwarts train was attacked is..Is my son..safe?"

"Yes..Draco is safe he's taking Zabini to the hospital wing..it seems the Galerian's are very violent and one stabbed Zabini in his hand with a table knife.." Snape scowling, "..I believe that Galerian will be given detention at least..though I dislike disciplining Slytherin's..I don't think letting a student get away with stabbing another would go to well with Dumbledore."

"And it would be good to keep your cover Severus..also to make sure my Son carries out the Dark Lord's task for him.." Lucious smirked to himself, "Draco should be so very honored to be chosen for such a task.".

Gryffindor Common Room

Ron sat down with Hermione and Harry as Roxas akwardly asked, "Is it alright if I sit with you three until Rion or Naruto get back?" "Certainly.." Harry made room on the couch before asking, "So was your old school anything like ours?" "Kind of..except I had alot less friends.." Roxas sighed heavilly to himself, "I mean..Axel's my best friend and all and so is Namine..it's just..the 3 of us were kind of more friends than anyone else was to each other..?"

"Oh I see.." Hermione nodded before soothingly murmering, "Well don't worry..Hogwarts is a great place to make friends." "Yeah..I didn't have any friends before I came here..then I met Hermione and Ron.." Harry gesturing to the two who smiled as Roxas relaxed at that. "Well..this does seem to be a friendly place..though I wonder why Axel and I were put into seperate houses when we're best friends though?"

"I don't really know..the sorting hat does some odd ways of picking people out.." Hermione shrugged, "I was originally going to be Ravenclaw then the hat put me into Gryffindor." "Really Hermione?" Ron stared in disbelief, "Wow..I can't imagine you NOT being in Gryffindor Tower."

"Slytherin's and Gryffindor's kind of have an unofficial rivalry..so if any Slytherin's treat you badly Roxas..it's nothing personal it's just they don't like Gryffindor's for some strange reason.." Harry shrugged before asking, "So Roxas..I've never heard of 'Hollow Bastion' School..where is that exactly?" "Oh um..well.." Roxas tried to think before murmering simply, "Radiant Garden."

"Radient Garden..?" Harry raised an eyebrow in disbelief as Hermione curiously asked, "Is..that a village?" "Yeah..it's a town actually..the school's in Radiant Garden but I'm actually from Twilight town.." Roxas elaborated as Ron put a hand to his head, "Wait..how many towns is this school in?" "Oh Ron.." Hermione huffed at her friend before gazing up when Naruto and Rion came in through the door, "Damn Lady saying we aren't Gryffindors!" Naruto scowled as Rion sighed heavilly, "She didn't say that Naruto..she just said we didn't know the password."

"Good to see you guys found the common room.." Hermione smiled as Ron frowned protectively sitting next to Hermione before whispering to Harry, "Great..3 foreigner's and they're all guys..everyone else got the foreign girls in their houses.." Ron pouted as Harry patted his oblivious friend's shoulder, "Ron..it's probably for the best in the end."

"So Rion.." Hermione turned to the boy, "I was curious about that floating thing you did earlier..how on earth did you do that without a wand?" "Huh? Uh..well..it's something er, only the people at my school can do..but it's really dangerous.." Rion akwardly sat down as Naruto hugged Harry from behind, "Harry! Why aren't you saying anything? You've been as quiet as the grave!"

"Wah! E-Er um..well.." Harry embaressdly blushed from the sudden grab before answering, "Well, I just am not much for talking? I mean I don't really have any questions for you guys.." Harry staring in shock in noticing the scars on Naruto's face, "How..did you get those scars?" "Huh? Oh..I was born with these..don't know why though.." Naruto sorely rubbed his cheeks before gently murmering, "I was also born with this weird tattoo thing..wanna see?"

"Yeah!" Harry murmered curiously about the tattoo as Hermione blushed heatedly, "A tattoo? How bloody old do you have to be to get a tattoo when you're born? It's barbaric!" "Lighten up Hermione.." Ron weakly defended as Naruto lifted his shirt up revealing the tattoo on his stomach and abdomen.

"Wow.." Harry blinked in surprise at all the symbols, "..I've never seen something like this before.." "N-Neither have um..I.." Hermione's face a deep shade of red at this being the first time seeing a stranger shirtless with some slight muscle tone, _I know Victor Krumm was toned from Quidditch but I didn't think all foreign boys were like this_. "Do you guys have any scar's or tattoo's?" Naruto curiously asked his new friends as Ron shook his head, "Nope.." "Not really.." Hermione shyly sat down beside Ron as Harry lifted his bangs from his forhead, "This..is the only scar really I've ever had."

"Wow.." Rion blinked in surprise, "..It almost looks like a lightening bolt." "Yeah.." Roxas looked at Harry's scar curiously as Naruto shrugged, "Eh..my tattoo's are WAY cooler." "Oh come off it Naruto!" Ron laughed as Harry chuckled lightly, _Maybe making some new foreign friends won't be so bad this year_.. Harry gazing up at Roxas, "So..can you summon fire like your red haired friend?"

"Not really..all I can really summon is my keyblade?" Roxas nervously sat down before asking, "Hey..are we allowed into other common room's? Or will I be able to see my er..class mates other than in class?"

"Certainly..you can see them when you have free periods.." Hermione smiled gently at Roxas, "Don't worry..You can have new and old friends here..this IS Hogwarts afterall."

Ravenclaw Common Room

"Hey..you're really cute..what's your name?" some Ravenclaw boys approached Sakura and Namine, "Um..My name is Namine..excuse me.." Namine smiled politely before sitting down in the corner of the common room to continue drawing, the picture being a faint image of Riku and Cain fighting. "My name's Sakura and..dammit Shikimaru!" Sakura scowled at the boy already fast asleep against the couch before heading over and pinching the boy's cheeks, "Wake up!" "Ow! Ugh..hey..you heard Dumbledore it was a long journey so let me sleep.." Shikimaru yawned as he sat up, "What're you waking me up for anyway..?"

"We need to keep explore the castle tonight..since I'm assuming you're too 'tired' I guess I'll cover tonight and you'll cover tommorow night?" Sakura whispered urgently as Shikimaru murmered, "Fine..but let me get some sleep..also Sakura we have a whole year to explore this place..why the rush?" Shikimaru wondering if Tsunade had told the girl something.

"Well..it's just..Naruto's right, We ARE Sasuke's friends even if he doesn't want to be our's anymore..he does have a right to go after his brother. If we cared about him as friend's we'd make this go by smoother or faster wouldn't we?" Sakura gazing at Shikimaru before gasping in surprise when Namine gently placed her hand over Sakura's, "I'll help you Sakura..you care that much about your friend Sasuke then I won't mind helping you out."

"Man..what a pain..but I guess have to help out too.." Shikimaru grimaced weakly at the two girls who smiled back, "Thanks Shikimaru.." Sakura gratefully stood up before turning to Namine, "And thank you as well..just cover for me if anyone asks where I am.." Sakura winked before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Death Eater's Lair

Itachi and Deidara began reading through book after book on spell's before Itachi stood when Lucious approached them, "Ah..good to see you're all studying up on what you need to know. For all your hard work..I now give you a present from the Dark Lord.." Lucious handed over two small long boxes as Deidara grinned at seeing his wand, "Un..I can make magnificent art with this..Bang!" "These are ours to keep even when we return to our world?" Itachi raising an eyebrow as Lucious nodded, "Of course..you'll need them when we infiltrate Hogwarts."

"So what do we do at this 'Hogwarts', un?" Deidara glanced at Lucious who smirked, "It's simple..we infiltrate Hogwarts and make sure Dumbledore is dead..Then you two will bring Harry Potter before the Dark Lord."

"And what if we run into those..'Galerians'..?" Itachi scowled slightly wanting dearly to make Rion suffer for what he'd done to his pride as Lucious smirked, "Kill them of course..all 3 of them."

End Chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Authoress's Note: It seems like I keep leaving off on cliffhanger's..it's not really that I want to keep my reader's in suspense it's just though that I'd like my reader's to know that this story is actually going somewhere and it's not just banter.. ^^; Well Enjoy the new chapter ;)

Magical History Class

The Slytherin's and the Hufflepuff's took their seats as the lesson began, Ino glanced at Gaara before whispering, "Psst.." as she motioned for him to grab the note near her hand as Gaara manuevered his sand before taking it and drawing it back to himself as the Teacher lectured, "..but the great Wizard Diculed's greatest flaw was his ego and that is why I believe what was behind the uprising of 1654 and how his castle was stormed and magic stolen. Now if you turn to page 13.." the Teacher drawled on as Gaara moved to open the note feigning reading his book.

The note read: _Hey, So far the HufflePuff's common room is showing nothing dangerous a bit weird how the staircase turned into a slide when Neji tried to follow us to search the girl's dormitories. This castle seems to have a life of it's own so be carefull when exploring..I heard there's some kind of monster somewhere in the castle, something called a Basilisk only Slytherin's can find. Would you mind checking it out with me as you're a Slytherin_?

Gaara blinked in surprise glancing at Ino then Hinata and Neji, noting both Hyuuga's looked dead tired from most likely using their byakugan for a majority of the night. Gaara glanced up when the Teacher smiled at Axel, "I heard your castle has a similar contraption as the one in our lesson..is it true it has a cavern surrounding the entire castle for defense?" "Yeah.." Axel akwardly answered before murmering, "It's also haunted by a witch named 'Maleficent'..she's been known to turn into a dragon that breathes green fire." "Really? How astounding!" The Teacher smiled as Sasuke raised a disbelieving eyebrow, Axel scoffed, "Don't give me that look Sasuke..she really does exist."

Gaara wrote in the letter before handing it back to Ino who immediatly opened it reading, _Why not ask Sasuke? He's a Slytherin too and I thought you had a crush on him or something?_ Ino scowled before embaressdly writing back heatedly and nearly throwing the letter at Gaara who raised a brow at the woman's sudden rage before opening it.

_No! I do NOT have a crush on Sasuke anymore..and did Naruto tell you that? I'm going to beat him within an inch of his life if keeps gossiping about me, and I'm asking you because I can't ask Sasuke, Axel, or Melanie because they can't be trusted and you're the only Slytherin friend I have_. Gaara blinked in surprise before Axel abruptly stood yelling, "I mean it Sasuke she's real! Hell, ask my best friend and he'll tell you the same!" "So..I just have to ask Namine?" Sasuke asked with feigned innocence as he smirked darkly when Axel scowled, "You know I was talking about Roxas dammit!" Axel banging his fists on the table once.

"Axel, Fire.." Melanie pointed out as Axel yelped immediatly moving to put out the flames from his class notes, "Ah..dammit!" "Well then.." the Teacher immediatly interrupted before glancing up in surprise at the time, "I guess class is over..Everyone remember homework on pages 1-25 read up and study up on your history of the reign of Diculed!"

Hinata yawned as she stood while Neji glanced over at Cain who'd been unusually silent for most of the class, "Cain..are you coming?" "Huh? Uh yeah..sorry I guess I was spacing out.." Cain chuckled as he moved to gather his things as well before heading over to Melanie. "Hey Mel, got a second?" "Yeah.." Melanie quickly followed Cain outside as Sasuke frowned at the two Galerian's moving to follow them to the courtyard outside while the students went back to their dormitories.

"So what's up?" Melanie raising an eyebrow as Cain sighed grimly, "We have to talk to Pat soon..I'm running low on pills and the boyscout believes Pat'll come through for us.." Cain leaned against a tree as Sasuke raised an eyebrow, _Pills? Why are the Galerian's taking pills_?

"I don't know Cain..I doubt Pat would risk us short circuting and tearing this place apart from the inside out.." Melanie turning to Cain, "Also, Proffessor Snape's a nosy bastard..He kept asking me questions about Rion and our 'race'." "Hmph..Figures that bastard would be nosy.." Cain chuckled darkly before sighing heavilly, "Mel..we don't belong here, we should just kill Rion and get back to Michaelangelo City..I mean who the hell cares that we have keyblades?"

"The heartless..and Cain what the hell's waiting for us in Michaelangelo city that you're so desperate to get back to?" Melanie sitting down as Cain snarled, "We were practically gods there! The humans obeyed us without question or we'd pop their heads like grapes..Even that 'resistance' was finally starting to fall apart because Lillia was dying."

"Right..Lillia.." Melanie scowled heavilly to himself putting a hand to his heart, "I hate making friends..I just want to tear them apart and never see another human again." "Me too.." Cain scowled as he sat down beside Melanie, "So..what's stopping us?"

"Rion.." Melanie answered simply as he turned to Cain, "Rion could kill us easily yet he keeps us alive because we possess keyblades.." Melanie summoning the dark keyblade to his hand as Cain automatically summoned his golden one. "Still no idea why these things chose us..we're monsters who enjoy slaughtering humans..even the damn sorting hat recognized the darkness within us."

"Maybe whatever Rion see's in us is what the keyblade's see..?" Melanie shrugged before standing as he unsummoned the keyblade, "Let's head back before Roxas deciedes to teach us how spar again." "Yeah..because this book kicking my ass is all I can handle.." Cain chuckled as they left Sasuke frowned to himself, _Proffessor Snape is curious about the Galerian's but he's not asked Axel or me into his office..what's he up to_?

Sasuke stopped at seeing Malfoy in the distance talking to Zabini who rubbed his already healed hand with a small scowl, "Damn foreigner..I'll make him wish he was never born." "Zabini don't worry we have potions tommorow and I'm sure Proffessor Snape won't hold it against you if you 'accidently' dropped a potion on the foreigner.." Malfoy chuckled darkly. _Hmph..if I was actually their friend I would help them with that plan_.. Sasuke's eyes widening in realization, _Friend..hm..maybe if I be-friend Malfoy he can arrange for me to see Itachi..after all friends help friends_. Sasuke smirked darkly at his plan before heading over, "Hey Malfoy..Zabini, you both really want to get back at Melanie? Because I know a couple things he hates."

Transfiguration Class

Sakura and Naruto gasped in shock at seeing Mcgonagall shift into a cat then a human before the woman cleared her throat, "Transfiguration is a VERY difficult thing to learn as well as control but that's why I'm here to teach you all..now then before you all are cups you'll be turning into rats-" "EW!" Namine and Sakura abruptly yelled before Rion chuckled lightly, "Relax..that's only if you get the spell right."

"Well..Mr. Steiner appears to be right..although..If you don't get the spell right you will fail this lesson..now wands out.." Mcgonnagal began writing on the blackboard as Roxas glanced at Namine before whispering, "How've you been?" "Roxas..it's only been a day..don't be such a mother hen.." Namine lightly whispered back with a fond chuckle at the boy having a faint blush on his cheeks.

Sakura grimaced at the cup before gazing at her wand, "Alright..this can't be too hard..dammit Shikimaru!" Sakura glared at the boy already fast asleep beside her with a rat on his shoulder indicating his cup had already been changed. "No shouting in class Ms. Sakura.." Mcgonagall scolded before gasping in surprise, "My word..I've never seen a student learn a transfiguration spell so quickly.." Mcgonagall picking up the rat that squeaked before she waved her wand to undo the magic smiling fondly at seeing the practice cup and that Shikimaru had indeed performed the spell.

"Normally I don't allow sleeping in my class but seeing as Mr. Shikimaru here has completed the lesson I'll let it slide for now.." Mcgonagall turning to the other students, "Alright everyone continue to practice..Ah Neville Longbottom you're flicking your wand to hard.." Mcgonagall heading over to the boy to help him.

Harry glanced at Naruto before asking, "How on earth did Shikimaru do that spell so easily?" "I dunno..supposedly Shikimaru's the smartest person in the village but unfortunately he's also the laziest..so not very smart I guess.." Naruto chuckled with Harry as Sakura blinked in surprise at Naruto already making friends with Harry Potter so quickly, _Wow..that was fast_.

Roxas turned to Namine before asking, "Do you have any classes with Axel?" "No..not yet..though I heard Slytherin's and Gryffindor's have potions together tommorow.." Namine chided as she waved her wand before crying out in shock at her cup having whiskers and squeaking but not quiet a transformed rat yet, "Ugh.." Namine shuddered in revulsion trying to calm herself.

Rion sighed heavilly as he rubbed his head with a scowl at being able to hear the thoughts around him, _Dammit..I need to control my power_.. Rion took a deep breathe to relax before grimacing when he heard a Ravenclaw girl's thought, _Oh wow..he's foreign and he looks so sweet, Maybe I should try a love potion in Snape class later today_.. Rion scowling at the girl's thought about him before hearing another think, _He might be a Gryffindor but he's got a nice body, I bet he likes girls like me that actually have breasts you can tell are real_. As well as a boy behind him scowled at his cup, _Dammit why can't I get this spell right? I swear Mcgonagall's got a wand up her_-

"Mr. Steiner.." Mcgonagall headed over to the boy, "You seem to have trouble concentrating..is everything alright?" "Um..Yeah.." Rion weakly answered before giving a pain yelp when suddenly a spark of electricity sparked off the right temple of his head, "Ow!" "Rion.." Sakura worriedly heading over to the boy as Rion quickly backed away yelling, "I..I need to get out of here!"

"Mr. Steiner stop! Mr. Steiner!" Mcgonagall tried to stop the boy who bolted from the classroom as Sakura quickly yelled, "I'll go after him and bring him back Ms. Mcgonagall..he's probably just feeling sick!" Sakura immediatly using her ninja speed to catch up with the boy easily. Sakura blinking in surprise at Rion being near the Forbidden Forest, "Rion!" Sakura worriedly called after her new friend, "Rion come back you heard Dumbledore it's dangerous in there-" "STAY AWAY SAKURA!" Rion immediatly yelled as Sakura tensed at this being the first time the boy had yelled at her as Rion's temple sparked blue electricity he panted breathlessly against a tree.

"Rion please, I'm a trained medic..let me help you.." Sakura moving to get closer as Rion yelled, "I'm gonna short circuit! Y..You need to get away..I'm going to short..I'm going to-AH!" Rion shrieked in agony as Sakura gasped feeling as though the gravity around them suddenly was out of focus, her vision blurring in front of her eyes as the world seemed to shake back and forth until it returned to normal, "..ah.".

"Ugh..!" Rion clutched his head weakly his nose dripping blood as his head sparked blue eletricity continously the tree's around him instantly shredding to pieces and falling as Sakura quickly dodged the tree's before worriedly gazing at her friend, "Rion.." _Shit..he's destroying everything around him..how can I get close enough to help him_? Sakura threw a kunai testingly at the boy before gasping when the metal stopped a foot away from the boy and instantly broke into pieces and shattered into the tree's. _I..I can't get near him_.. Sakura trembled to herself, _I..I'd be torn apart before I even had the chance to help him_.

Rion coughed raggedly as he began sweating blood down his forhead before reaching into his medicine pouch and swallowing a purple and white pill quickly. "S..Sakura.." Rion panted before the violent sparking around him settled down as the gravity around Rion returned to normal, "Rion..a..are you alright now..?" Sakura hesitantly took a step toward the boy at seeing nothing around him was being ripped to shreds anymore.

"Yeah..just..tired.." Rion weakly headed toward Sakura before groaning as he fell Sakura quickly caught him, "Rion! Rion don't pass out! Stay awake.." Sakura gently patted the boy's cheek knowing that shaking him would be a bad idea medically as Rion gazed up deliouresly seeing Sakura then her form shift to a young woman with long red hair and violet eyes, _Rion_.. "L..Lillia..?" Rion tenderly placed a hand to Sakura's cheek, "Lillia I tried..s-so hard..to protect you.." Rion groaned before passing out against Sakura. "Rion.." Sakura gazed down worriedly at her friend before gently placing a hand over his own, "Who's..Lillia?"

Disney Castle

"RION.." a female voice called out from the computer as Pat instantly sat up from the computer he'd been working on yelling, "Whoa!" Pat heading over to the console and asking into the microphone, "Lillia! Dr. Pascalle is that really you? Please if it is say something.." Pat waiting for a response before pouting at hearing nothing, "Damn..and I thought we'd found her this time.." Pat threw the wrench back into his toolbox as Chip and Dale headed over.

"Hiya Pat!" Dale greeted as he jumped onto the console with Chip who asked, "Why so glum? Something happen?" "Well kinda..ya see Rion and I have this old friend..her name was Lillia Pascalle she helped out the human resistance alot..to me she was like a big sister..but to Rion she was like his best friend.." Pat answered before sighing, "We're both kind of hoping Lillia's still alive in the system somewhere..kind of like Sora and Riku."

"Well then we just gotta keep looking!" Dale smiled as he began another search through the files as Chip smiled, "Yeah Pat! We gotta keep moving forward with what life gives us and do our best..It's what Dale and I do everyday."

"Yeah..I guess you dudes are right.." Pat smiled at the two friends before sighing as he went to the lab absently putting on a gas mask before crushing some white powder and placing it into a purple and white capsule, _Hopefully those guys are alright at Hogwarts..not using your ability as a Galerian can kill you..from what Rion told me he hasn't been using any of his abilities for a month straight..I hope he hasn't accidentally shorted yet_.. Pat finished the pills as he wrapped them in 3 seperate boxes before heading over to Chip and Dale, "Hey guys..I need to ship these to Rion? But how do I get it to him if he's in a seperate world?"

"Leave it to us!" Chip and Dale immediatly took the packages as they placed them on a small hover cart before driving it through the castle, "Coming through!" "Special delivery!" "Hey what's the big idea?" Donald scowled at Chip and Dale before heading over to Pat as Goofy did the same, "Hyuck! Any luck finding Sora yet?"

"No..sorry guys..I still have nothing yet..I mean there's so much data to go through.." Pat sighed heavilly, "When Melanie uploaded this information into the computer it's like it took a life of it's own and stored it somewhere we can't find unless we manually look for it."

"Oh..hyuck! Maybe Tron can help us?" Goofy turned to Donald who scowled, "What? We can't go see Tron without Sora though.." Donald sighed heavilly before turning to Pat, "Just please keep looking? Sora's our friend."

"Don't worry..I won't stop looking.." Pat smiled not noticing a stranger in the lab as he, Goofy and Donald searched the database.

Disney Castle Labratory

The cloaked figured circled the various chemicals before heading over to Pat's formula book reading over the young scientist's work, "Intriguing.." the figure removed his hood revealing white hair, tanned skin, and orange eyes. Xemnas put down the formula book before murmering, "Saix was right..they are doing something strange here.." Xemnas pocketing some of the pills Pat had made, "Perhaps I should do some experiments of my own.." Xemnas smirked darkly as he summoned nobodies into the labratory before vanishing as they began crashing into various items searching the room for anything of use about the whereabouts of Axel, Namine and Roxas.

Hogwarts Hospital Wing

Sakura worriedly stayed by Rion's bedside as Dumbledore headed over to the girl with Mcgonagell who gasped in shock at the boy's state the woman instantly asking, "Good heavens..what happened?" "I..I don't know.." Sakura answered taking a shaky breathe before turning to Dumbledore, "I..I honestly thought he was going to die..and I..I couldn't help him..I just.." Sakura let out a muffled sob remembering feeling this helpless once when she had tried to keep Sasuke from leaving the village.

"You did what you could..nothing more could be asked of you.." Dumbledore worriedly looked Rion over before murmering, "I'll send a note to King Mickey at once..until then perhaps it would be better if you went to class?" "Um..well, I kind of want to stay here for a bit..?" Sakura nervously knowing how odd it sounded considering she'd barely known the boy less than a month and he wasn't her priority, Harry Potter was.

"Ah..I understand wanting to stay by a friend's side..but rest assured Rion will be well cared for here and nothing will happen to him.." Dumbledore gently coaxed as Sakura stood with a shaky sigh, "Um yeah..we came here to protect Harry Potter after all.." Sakura moving to leave before gasping in surprise when Rion grabbed her wrist unconciously in his sleep and automatically pulled Sakura down to lay beside him in the small bed.

"E-Eh?" Sakura blushed a deep red at being so close to the boy who was cuddling her like a child would their favorite blanket as Dumbledore chuckled amusedly, "Ah..youth.." Mcgonagell yelped, "How indecent! Dumbledore we need to pry that young man off of Sakura at once or there'll be a scandel!" "Minerva relax..the boy's obviously been through something very traumatic and he's chosen Sakura as his friend for comfort..the least we could do for the sick boy is let him have a friend nearby.." Dumbledore reasoned as Minerva sighed heavilly, "Oh fine but let no one see you..honestly a Ravenclaw and Gryffindor in the same bed.." she muttered to herself before drawing the curtains around the two so no one could see them together so closely.

"Rion.." Sakura blushed before shyly keeping close to the boy as she listened to his heart beat in his chest, _Rion says..he isn't human but_.. Sakura took a deep breathe, _I wonder..if Naruto's heart sounds like this when he's asleep_..? Sakura cuddled unconciously into the boy when she felt his arms soothingly wrap around her shoulders.

Transfiguration Class

"Sakura and Rion have been gone for a long time.." Naruto nervously bit his bottom lip as he gathered his things at the end of class before turning to Roxas, "Rion..wouldn't hurt Sakura would he?" "Well..I don't know..I mean Rion seems to be the most 'sane' among those three but usually they'd be back by now.." Roxas gathering his things into his own bag as well.

Harry turned to his friends before heading over to Mcgonagall as he asked worriedly, "Excuse me Proffessor, but is Rion alright?"

"Yes..He's in the hospital wing with Ms. Sakura but it seems-" Mcgonagall gasping when Naruto left the classroom abruptly vanishing in a flurry of wind down the hallway before she scolded, "Honestly..I was just about to say that Mr. Steiner had a feinting spell and refused to let Ms. Sakura leave his side."

"Thanks Proffessor-Bye!" Harry waved as he and his friends also took off out the door, "Mr. Potter no running in the halls!" Mcgonagall scolded as Roxas raised an eyebrow at how concerned everyone seemed to be about the two, "Weird.." Roxas then glancing at Namine to see if she was ready to leave, "Well..Thank you Ms. Mcgonagall we have to go give our classmates the homework assignment in case they missed it.." Namine quickly leaving with her friend before asking once they were alone, "Roxas..should we go find Axel?"

"Well actually I think he's in herbology right now.." Roxas shuddered at the thought of going near the green house after hearing some of the plants actually shrieked or bit back. "Well, I meant should we find Axel afterward to see how he's doing? I mean we're all in seperate houses..don't you think Axel might feel a bit lonely being seperated from us..?" Namine meekly asked as Roxas shrugged, "I don't know..I mean..Axel is Axel, he can make friends if we wants to and it's not like we're the 3 muskateer's."

Namine chuckled lightly at that, "Well..I guess you're right about that.." Namine sighed heavilly before Roxas asked, "..Namine..are you feeling lonely?" "Well kind of..just drawing the memories of Sora and Riku..is making me kind of homesick..and it's not like I can really talk to Sakura or Shikimaru about it.." Namine nervously clutched her sketchbook to her chest.

"Namine..don't worry..it's just nerves from being in a new place..even I'm still getting used to it.." Roxas soothingly rubbing his friend's shoulder before a Gryffindor boy approached them, "Hey um..Namine right?" "Yes, did you need something..?" Namine shyly asked as the Gryffindor smiled, "I..Well, I'm wondering if because this's a new school and all..if you need any tutoring in herbology I'd be happy to help you."

"Oh um..Thank you for the offer..er..?" Namine glancing at the boy who smiled, "It's Neville..er..Neville Longbottom.." Neville shyly blushed at the girl thanking him as Namine smiled fondly, "Thank you Neville..Oh this's my friend Roxas.." Namine gesturing to the boy who akwardly waved to Neville, "Um hello..Neville."

"Nice to meet you!" Neville eagerly shook Roxas's hand as Namine smiled gently, "Roxas..should we go find Axel still? He is our friend afterall.." "Um..sure..We'll see you later Neville?" Roxas turned to the boy who smiled, "Um yeah! I mean..well we're both Gryffindor's afterall."

Hospital Wing

Naruto instantly burst into the hospital wing before yelling, "Rion what the hell'd you do to Sakura-chan?" Naruto looking around for the boy as Sakura scowled yelling, "Dammit Naruto Rion's sleeping!"

Naruto blinking in surprise at the small curtain covering the bed before headed over gasping in surprise at seeing Sakura so casually cuddled against Rion who was currently passed out. "Wow..you two got friendly FAST.." Naruto joked as Sakura scowled, "It's not like that..he wouldn't let me go..and he kept calling me 'Lillia'."

"I think they're over there.." Ron's voice called from down the hallway before he and his friends went over as Hermione blushed heatedly at Sakura beside Rion, "W-What are YOU doing? You're a Ravenclaw in bed with a Gryffindor!"

"Sh!" Sakura scowled at Hermione before murmering, "Rion's still sleeping and he passed out earlier and wouldn't let me go..Why's everyone jumping to weird conclusions when we're just sleeping and doing nothing else?" Sakura huffed before Ron gulped embaressdly looking away, "Well um..w-women have to protect their virtue? And we were all worried about um, you?"

"Well..I was more worried about Rion..what happened to him earlier?" Harry honestly murmered before sitting down in a chair, "I mean..it look like his head sparked electricity like a machine after you get it wet..?" "A machine?" Ron blinked confusedly as Hermione sighed shakily, "I saw the spark too but.." Hermione gently put her head to Rion's chest listening, "It's highly unlikely Rion's a robot I mean he has a heartbeat."

"Anyways.." Naruto turned to his friend asking, "What happened after Rion left the classroom?" Sakura shrugged before answering, "I..I don't really know..he just got really sick all of sudden..his nose was bleeding then his head was bleeding.." Sakura sighed shakily, "It was terrifying to watch.." _Especially with how effortlessly he was destroying everything around him_.

"Weird.." Ron turning to Hermione for her thoughts on the matter as Hermione sighed, "Well..it could've been stress or something but I've never heard of someone's nose and head bleeding at the same time."

"I know! We can ask Cain..maybe he knows what happened to Rion?" Naruto abruptly standing as Sakura yelped, "No way! Cain hates Rion..what if..well he tried to hurt Rion while he's in the hospital wing?" "Cain wouldn't do that..I mean he and Rion are friends right?" Harry asked innocently not aware that Cain's goal in life was to kill Rion.

"Not really.." Sakura nervously answered as Hermione scoffed, "Honestly..boys don't know how to get along even if one of them's hurt." "Sakura.." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the girl's sudden concern for Rion before glancing at Harry, Ron and Hermione, "Er..can I talk to Sakura-chan for a bit in private?" "Huh?" Harry blinked in surprise before Hermione nodded, "Certainly but call us back when you're done.." Hermione dragging her two friends away from the hospital bed into the hallway as Ron scowled, "Hermione! Why'd you drag us away? I mean what if they're talking about something important?"

"We'll be able to hear them fine from here.." Hermione gesturing to the extendable ear as the golden trio began listening.

Naruto sat down across from Sakura before sighing, "Sakura..first you had a crush on Sasuke and now you've got a crush on Rion?" "What? I..I don't have a crush on Rion.." Sakura scowled her cheeks a faint pink color as she asked, "And what makes you think I have a crush on Rion?" "I don't know..the fact that you're ignoring our mission and more concerned for Rion's safety then our target's.." Naruto sighed heavilly, "Look Rion's my friend too but the Sakura-chan I know always put her mission before everything else. I thought maybe you had a crush on Rion and that's why you were so unfocused on your mission?"

"Well..it's not that.." Sakura took a deep breathe before explaining, "Naruto..don't tell anyone but..Tsunade's ordered me to keep an eye on all the Galerian's. She saw what Melanie did to Axel in Konoho and she's worried if Orochimaru got ahold of that kind of power he..well he could read people's thoughts without them even knowing it."

"We have no proof Orochimaru's here..I mean the only person we have to worry about is Moldemort.." Naruto smirked to himself, "..And we can beat that guy no problem!" "Naruto..It's Voldemort.." Sakura took a deep breathe before murmering, "I just know that IF Orochimaru does come after one of the Galerian's he'd go for the strongest one..and that's currently Rion."

"Sakura..what happened when Rion left the classroom? You seem..different..like you saw something horrible.." Naruto worriedly took his friend's hand in his own as Sakura gave a soft hiccup before murmering, "Naruto..I..I was so scared..Rion's power just..it's like it was bursting out of him..the tree's were destroyed, the ground, the rocks..even the kunai I threw at him was ripped to pieces like it was a piece of paper.." Sakura sniffled shakily, "Naruto..Rion was dying..his power was killing him and I..I couldn't even help him.." Sakura sobbed heavilly as Naruto worriedly held his friend close akwardly patting her back to try and soothe her.

Naruto worriedly sighed at Sakura breaking so badly and so fast used to the girl being stronger than this before Naruto murmered, "Sakura..maybe..you should go back home?" "What?" Sakura instantly stopped her crying as Naruto murmered, "I mean..it seems like this taking alot out of you..maybe if you went back to Konoho-" "NO WAY!" Sakura abruptly punched Naruto as a loud CRACK was heard and there was a small dent in the floor where Naruto's head had landed as Sakura shook the boy, "Dammit Naruto I'm a girl I have FEELINGS! That doesn't mean I need a vacation or time away it just means I got scared dammit! But now I'm over it don't you get that?" Sakura glared as she punched Naruto again who grimaced, _Yup..That's the Sakura-chan I know_.

Hospital Wing Hallway

"Did you guys hear that?" Hermione worriedly gasped before turning to Harry who murmered, "Yeah..seems like the foreigner's are here for different reason's other than attending Hogwarts." "I wonder..who the Konoho student's 'target' is exactly and what they're planning?" Ron gulped nervously to himself as Harry sighed, "I don't know but..Hermione, Ron..let's find where Rion's power attacked him..maybe we can find out more about why it tried to kill him?"

"Good idea..though where would we look?" Ron asked as Hermione sighed, "Obviously the Forbidden Forest..Rion obviously wasn't hit by the Whomping Willow, he wasn't wet from the lake and if he did have such a bad attack there'd be a crowd gathering somewhere in Hogwarts..so Obviously this happened somewhere no one would really notice."

"Brilliant Hermione.." Harry smiled at his friend before murmering, "Let's head back to the Transfiguration Classroom..if Rion was in a hurry he probably couldn't get very far..maybe that section of the Forbidden Forest near there is our best place to look."

Herbology

Axel glared at the plants that had tried to eat his fingers when he dug them out before wiping his hands on his coat, "Ick..Man I feel like this's karma for what I did to Marluxia.." Axel glancing over at Gaara before heading over, "Man..you don't even have a speck of dirt on you..how the hell'd you accomplish that?"

"Practice.." Gaara answered before scowling at a couple of Slytherin girl's automatically heading over to them, "Wow Gaara..you'll have to teach us what you do to practice..you're so clean and well um, neat.." On Slytherin girl smiled with a faint blush on her cheeks as Gaara frowned, "I don't waste my time teaching the unteachable."

The girl's face instantly dropped before her friend scowled at Gaara, "Jerk!" as the Slytherin girl burst into tears running off Axel only chuckled, "Ouch..and here I thought I was the only one without a heart.." Axel smirked at Gaara before gathering his things.

Sasuke whispered something to Malfoy and Zabini who laughed before smiling to themselves as they left as Axel raised an eyebrow, "Your new friends seem like they're in a good mood.." "What's it to you?" Sasuke scowled before glancing at Gaara, "So you're best friend's with the dobe now?"

"I'm not sure..he still seems to believe you're his 'best friend' Sasuke.." Gaara frowned as Sasuke smirked, "Well..he's a dobe for a reason..obviously he's too slow to take a hint I'm NOT his best friend anymore."

Hinata headed over to Cain before meekly asking, "Cain..are you okay?" "Yeah..just..a headache..Hinata you mind moving back a couple steps?" "Eh? Um..sure.." Hinata shyly taking a few cautious steps away from the boy as Cain snarled before his body was envoloped in black electricity as the herbology windows instantly shattered, the glass shards stabbing into the ground before Cain took a calming breathe as his power died down.

Proffessor Sprout instantly headed over at hearing the commotion before gasping, "Why are all windows broken?" "Sasuke did it!" Cain immediatly pointed at the boy who scowled, "What? I did not you basta-" "Sasuke! I am appalled..10 points from Slytherin house..I will also be sending a letter to Proffessor Snape.." Proffessor Sprout huffed moving to repair the windows.

Hinata worriedly gulped before heading over to Cain whispering urgently, "W-Why did you lie? And why'd break all those windows?" "Because I'm going CRAZY from not using my powers..also Sasuke's a jerk and planning something..so I figured this would be a good payback.." Cain smirked as Sasuke glared daggers at the back of Cain's head leaving with Axel who whistled, "Wow..can't believe Cain actually got away with that.".

"Don't worry about it I'll get him back.." Sasuke huffed as Gaara stopped abruptly turning his head toward the Forbidden Forest, Axel glanced at the ninja before asking, "Hey Gaara, what's the hold up?" "I smell blood..and it's not human.." Gaara frowning at the odd scent of metal and some strange chemical that smelt like ammonia, ( Bleach or some kind of house cleaning product). "I'll catch up with you both later.." Gaara vanishing in a cloud of sand as Axel grimaced, "Man..I hate it when he does that..he's like a fricken sand demon or something."

Forbidden Forest

"Whoa.." Ron stared wide eyed as his friends did the same, "R-Rion..did all this..?" Hermione worriedly climbing over one of tree's that had fallen down surprised Sakura and Rion hadn't been crushed by the falling foliage. "Here..Let me give you a boost.." Ron helping Hermione over another fallen tree as Harry easily climbed over the tree's blinking in surprise at the center of it all was a large dent in the ground like a sphere.

"What on earth happened here?" Harry looking around in shock at seeing pieces of metal broken into the barks of the tree's and the tree's near the sphere shredded to splinters with large and small gashes engraved and burned into the wood. "Bloody hell..it's like something exploded.." Ron glancing around warily as Hermione nodded in agreement, "An explosion would be correct..Sakura did say that Rion's power burst out of him..I'm wondering what kind of power it is though to do something..so dangerous to the person who wields it..?"

"I don't know but I'm with Sakura on this one.." Harry turning to his friends, "Sakura said that man named Orochimaru could harness this power and use it for himself..but what if..the Dark Lord is also trying to harness this power?" "He could..kill thousands with this kind of damage.." Ron paled instantly at the thought as Harry murmered, "Maybe we should protect Rion as well? Or maybe Rion IS the target the Konoho students were talking about?"

"I don't know..I mean Naruto told Sakura that Rion was a distraction..so Rion can't possibly be the target.." Hermione bit her bottom lip in through before giving a scream of disgust at seeing something as she instantly clung to Ron who murmered, "What? Hermione what'd you..OH.." Ron gave a gagging noise before trying to compose himself as Harry glanced over seeing a few birds and squiralls on the floor dead their bodies ripped apart from the inside out and scattered across the forest floor as though they'd exploded from the inside out.

"Bloody..hell.." Harry gagged at the smell surprised to see what Rion's power could do such things to living flesh, _I thought maybe it was just inanimate objects that could be hurt..but this..this is_.. "What're you 3 doing over here?" Gaara asked as the 3 instantly tensed before turning around, "Er..we were um.." Ron nervously trying to think up an explanation as Hermione instantly answered, "Curious..I mean..look at how many tree's are knocked over..we were wondering what happened over here..I guess some kind of wild animal got near the grounds."

"Hm.." Gaara glanced at the three then the ground at seeing dropplets of blood that had burned into the blades of grass, _Galerian's..I remember Cain telling us their blood was acidic to living things with that rat from Diagon Alley_.. "Er..What're you doing over here?" Harry curiously asked surprised Gaara had to easily climbed over the fallen tree's without them noticing him.

"I came to get you 3 before a Teacher found you all..didn't Dumbledore say the Forbidden Forest was off limit's?" Gaara instantly frowned at Harry's recklessness as Harry sighed, "Yeah..I guess we've looked around here long enough.." Harry moving with his friends over the tree's before Harry asked curiously, "Did Naruto ask you to come look for us?"

"No..I haven't seen him since this morning..why?" Gaara glancing at Hermione who answered, "Well..he was in the hospital wing and wanted to talk to Sakura alone for a bit and we'd told him we'd wait in the hallway-" "Then we came out here to check out what happened here.." Harry instantly finished for Hermione as Gaara followed the Golden Trio back into Hogwarts, "..I see."

"Um..Out of curiousity..why do you have no eyebrows and a tattoo on your face?" "Ron!" Hermione scolded embaressdly before blinking in surprise at seeing Kakashi reading a book in the hallway, "Eh? Isn't that the man from the train?" Ron heading over as Kakashi sat up in surprise at seeing Gaara with the golden trio, "Oh hello there students..I was on my way to class when a cat crossed my path and I thought it was bad luck so I tried to go a differet route and it seems I've gotten myself lost, then I decieded to stop and take a moment to see if I can remember where in the castle I am exactly and I just seem to have lost myself in thought as well."

"You're a nutter-Ow!" Ron yelped when Hermione abruptly elbowed him in the side before scolding, "Ron..that's impolite and he's a teacher!" Hermione headed over to Kakashi, "I'm sure I can help you find where you're looking for Mr..Kakashi right?" "Yes that is correct.." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask as Harry raised an eyebrow, "Er..Hermione..are you certain you want to go with THIS man alone around the castle?"

"Harry don't be absurd he's a teacher.." Hermione huffed before walking down the hallway with Kakashi as Ron sighed heavilly, "Bloody Teacher's a menace.." before turning to Gaara as he asked, "Were you looking for Naruto?" "Not really..why is he in trouble again?" Gaara glancing at Harry who embaressdly answered, "No..well kind of..I just know Sakura was yelling at him when we left the Hospital Wing.

"So Gaara..You're at the top of your class kind of like Hermione's at the top of our's..do you read alot of books like her?" Ron asked curiously. "I don't know the girl that well so I can't answer your question.." Gaara frowned slightly at Ron as Harry murmered, "Actually we probably need to head to the library and start studying..Thanks for helping us though earlier Gaara.." Harry surprised the Slytherin was partially nice enough to keep them from getting into trouble even though he was a Slytherin and pretty scary looking.

"You're..welcome.." Gaara surprised Harry had thanked him before Harry and his friend left Gaara vanished in a gust of sand as he headed to the hospital wing.

Hospital Wing

Sakura was sitting in a chair fuming and Naruto laying down on the bed beside here with a bunch of bumps on his head as Gaara appeared before them asking, "I'm assuming Harry was telling the truth that you two were fighting?" "It was over nothing.." Sakura embaressdly huffed before standing, "Gaara..Rion got really sick earlier-" "I know..I smelt his blood in the forbidden Forest.." Gaara interrupted as Sakura blinked in surprise, "Did..you see what happened..?"

Gaara drew the curtain open to where Rion was still fast asleep with some dried blood still in his hair, "Sakura..I saw the damage he did to the things around him..what triggered it?" "I..I really don't know..one minute we're in class and the next his head's sparking and he's sprinting to the Forbidden Forest telling me to stay away from him.." Sakura answered knowing Gaara was Kazekage and had a right to know these things.

"Sakura..I know Tsunade told you to keep an eye on the Galerian's..but now I think it's safer to keep them seperated.." Gaara simply glanced at the girl who huffed, "How? I mean we're in seperate houses and it's not like I can trail Rion 24/7-" "I wasn't talking about you.." Gaara glancing at Naruto who instantly sat up, "What? Gaara you mean ME..Really?" Naruto surprised that redhead was choosing him over Sakura.

"Yes..Rion trusts you more as a friend than he does Sakura..Also you're in the same dorm right?" "Well yeah but.." Naruto akwardly glanced at Sakura then Gaara, "What about our original mission though?" "Technically your mission is to keep the target safe..so by keeping Rion and Harry seperate you will be keeping our target safe and still be doing your mission.." Gaara answered as Naruto's shoulders slumped slightly of the thought of babysitting Rion instead of trailing Harry, "Um..okay I guess."

"Sakura..You have no Galerian's in your Hogwarts 'house' so I suggest you trail Harry Potter in Naruto's stead.." Gaara turning to pink haired girl who sighed before nodding, "Um..okay, I'll get started right now.." Sakura standing before leaving the hospital wing as Naruto curiously asked, "Gaara..did you switch our mission's just to keep Sakura from getting to attached to Rion?" Naruto wondering if the redhead had noticed Sakura's growing attachment to the boy.

"Not really..Mainly it's because I know you can take a hit better than Sakura if Rion does accidentally bring harm to himself again.." Gaara explained certain Naruto would understand that the Nine tailed Fox would protect Naruto from harm but Sakura wouldn't have that protection if things went wrong. "OH..so yo picked me because I'm stronger..Thanks Gaara!" Naruto smiled fondly at his friend before pouting sourly, "Man..I wish Rion would wake up already though. The hospital wing's SO boring."

Staircase Tower

"Look I know my bloody way around the castle and this isn't the right way to potions!" Hermione scolded at Kakashi hopping onto another staircase, "Yes but I think this's a shortcut.." "It bloody is NOT!" Hermione embaressdly huffed at the man, _Honestly I had my doubts about this man but when they told me he was a Teacher I expected him to at least be..sensible_!

"Ah..Here we are.." Kakashi headed up the staircase to a door before blinking confusedly at it being locked, "Hm..odd..I wonder why they locked the door to Potions?" "That isn't potions..we're on the 3rd floor so that door's probably locked for a good reason.." Hermione sighed heavilly before asking, "Kakashi Sensei..exactly WHAT do you teach?"

"Hm?" Kakashi raising an eyebrow at the question before Hermione huffed, "I meant what subject do you teach? Like Proffessor Jiraiya probably teaches Defense Against The Dark Arts, then what do you teach?" "Oh..well.." Kakashi put a hand to his chin in thought, _What would everyone believe I teach at another school_..? "Care for Magical Creatures..I work with all sorts of dangerous animals..I even took care of a Nine tailed fox for a while.." Kakashi smiled good naturedly as Hermione groaned, _I really hope he's nothing like Hagrid_.. "That sounds dangerous-Whoa!" Hermione yelped when the staircase jolted as Kakashi quickly caught the girl.

"Carefull now..you'll fall.." Kakashi smiled soothingly as Hermione blushed heatedly her face having landed against Kakashi's chest as she slowly removed her hands from his body, Hermione blushing deeper at feeling nothing but muscle against the Teacher's wizarding robe, _Whoa..all these foreigner's are in shape..what do they do at their school_?

"I assure you I have no weapons on me.." Kakashi interrupted the girl's thoughts thinking that was why Hermione was touching him so closely, "Sorry!" Hermione shyly turned away as she tried to calm her racing heart, _Hermione he's a teacher get ahold of yourself! What would your friends think..? Actually what would Ron think_?

Kakashi sighed at the staircase stopping at another door as Kakashi smiled, "Ah..this one opens..I told you this was a shortcut.." Kakashi entering the door as Hermione shyly followed the man huffing, "Honestly..I know this's a new castle for you but do you just enjoy getting lost?" "Of course..When you get lost you never know what you'll find.." Kakashi smiled good naturedly at the girl who blushed slightly to herself.

"Well um..I-I guess that's kind of true.." Hermione akwardly following behind Kakashi who glanced at a closet, "Ah..here might be a shortcut.." Kakashi opening the door seeing the Potions classroom as Proffessor Slughorn smiled, "Ah there you are Kakashi!" as Hermione stared in shock, "What?" _You mean he was actually looking for a shortcut and it existed_?

"Hi Proffessor Slughorn..I was looking for a way to your classroom and then Hermione here decieded to help me out.." Kakashi patted her on the shoulder stepping into the classroom as Hermione shyly followed him embaressdly frowning at seeing a couple of students whispering amongst to their friends, "Wow..she was alone with him?" "Who knows what those two did..?" "You don't think Granger and the new Teacher?" "I don't know I mean..would you?"

"Well thank you very much Hermione but this's where we part.." Kakashi smiled as Slughorn did the same, "Thank you for your help Ms. Granger..10 points to Gryffindor for bringing me my assistant." "Oh..You're um welcome Proffessor Slughorn..Excuse me.." Hermione shyly left the classroom embaressdly running down the hallway to find Ron and Harry, _What was I thinking..of course everyone's going to act stupid just because I was alone with a male Teacher_.. Hermione blushed heatedly at the memory of running her hands over Kakashi's firm muscles, _I wonder..what he looks like with his shirt off..? Dammit Hermione snap out of it you're acting like a cat in heat_!

Hallway Corridor

Ino sighed heavilly as she tapped her foot impatiantly, _Where the hell's Gaara? I told him we needed to go hunting for that Basilisk a half hour ago_.. Ino tensing at seeing Proffessor Snape walking down the hallway before raising an eyebrow at the girl, "Ms. Ino..exactly what're you doing near the Slytherin dorms when you're so obviously a Hufflepuff?"

"Oh um..I was waiting for Gaara..he wanted to talk to me about something but it seems like he's late.." Ino huffed before asking Snape, "Has Gaara come back tot he dorms yet?" "Not to my knowledge..I just got done lecturing Mr. Sasuke on breaking school property..I do hope you aren't planning something similar.." Proffessor Snape scowled at the blonde who huffed, "Alright I get it..I'll wait for Gaara elsewhere.." Ino irritably left to find the redhead.

Gaara appearing in front of her instantly in a gust of sand, "Ino..I heard you were looking for me..?" Gaara raising a brow when the girl huffed, "I already told you earlier in class what we were going to look for..-Ugh! we were supposed to meet up and then go search for it!" Ino huffed as Gaara merely frowned, "Yes I remember that conversation but I don't remember a specified time."

"Whatever..let's just get going..you're the only Slytherin friend I can trust afterall.." Ino leaving down the hallway with Gaara as Snape raised a brow at the two students having hidden behind a pillar to eavesdrop, _What on earth are those two looking for that would require a Slytherin_?

End Chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Great Hall

Roxas blinked in surprise when an owl dropped a letter in front of him with 3 round circles in the shape of a Mouse, _King Mickey? What's he want_..? Roxas opened the letter as Namine peeked over his shoulder as it read:

_Dear Roxas,_

_First I'd like to congratulate you on getting into Gryffindor from what Dumbledore tells me it's a really good house to be in. Also we're still looking for Riku and Sora but almost had a break through yesterday..Pat says he heard a voice from the computer and usually when we hear a voice that means we're searching in the right direction and about to find someone._

Roxas sighed in relief before nervously bracing himself as he moved to read the rest of the letter.

_Also..I want you to train the Galerian's as much as you can with the keyblade's. Last night someone broke into the laboratory and unleashed dusk nobodies, Nobody saw anyone but I have a bad feeling about this. Roxas keep your friends safe and continue to show courage, I believe in you._

_-King Mickey._

"What's that..?" Harry Potter asked at seeing the letter as Roxas embaressdly murmered, "It's well..kind of personal.." "Oh is it a letter from your Mom? My Grandmother writes me a letter at least once a week to see how I'm doing.." Neville chimed in meekly as Ron groaned, "I really hope my Mother doesn't write me every week..it's not it's my first year here ya know?"

"At least you guys have people writing you.." Harry reminded his friends at knowing he never got letters except from anyone except Siruis when he was alive. "Sorry Mate.." Ron weakly apologized as Roxas stood up, "I have to go talk with Axel really quick..I'll see you guys later?"

"We'll be at the dorm!" Ron called out before happily continuing to eat his lunch as Harry absently asked, "Where's Hermione? I hope that foreign Teacher didn't get them lost."

Roxas headed over before whispering something to Axel, "OH..?" Axel then smirked at Cain and Melanie, "Why is he looking at us like he just won the lottery?" Melanie grimaced as Cain put a hand too his forhead, "Aw c'mon..it's to early in the year for this shit."

"What're you lot going on about?" Malfoy raising an eyebrow at the letter Roxas was holding as Roxas instantly hid it behind himself, "Nothing..it's something to do with our schools." "Oh really?" Zabini instantly took the letter from Roxas before reading aloud, "Dear Roxas, how cute..this a letter from your Mom?" Zabini laughed as Roxas scowled, "Give it back!"

Zabini tossing the letter to Pansy who laughed before reading, "..'I'd like to congradulate you on getting into Gryffindor'..sounds like Weasley's Mum!" Pansy laughed as she tossed the letter to Malfoy Sasuke frowned slightly at their antics, _This could blow our cover..but_.. Sasuke glanced at Malfoy moving to read the letter before absently keeping still, _I can't do anything about it..It could blow my chance to meet with Itachi_.

"Give it the hell back.." Axel abruptly towered over the blonde as Malfoy scoffed, "And what're you going to do about it? Burn me..? You foreigner's are all so violent and protective over each other..no wonder you don't fit in with us Axel..you're friends with a Gryffindor."

"Well I'm not.." Cain smirked before abruptly snatching the letter away from Malfoy and handing it back to Roxas, Cain scolding the boy, "..Keep a better eye on your letter's dammit." "Um yeah.." Roxas glared at Malfoy,_ I'm beginning to see why my friends hate this boy_.

"It's a school letter..Roxas has to teach us some combat skills.." Cain stood with a sore huff, "And so far he's the best swordsman at 'Hollow Bastion'..so I wouldn't fuck with him so easily.." Cain scowled irritably as Roxas blinked in surprise, _Is..he trying to defend me_? "Ugh..Let's just get our sword training over with.." Melanie stood as they left the Great Hall.

Malfoy turned to Sasuke quickly asking, "Sword training? What the bloody hell do they need sword training for when they ARE wizards?" "I don't know..ask their Ki-Er, 'Headmaster'.." Sasuke knowing it would be weird to state that a King was training students from another school. Sasuke immediatly explained, "..Some kind of character building exercise I guess."

Ron glanced over before smiling when he saw Hermione heading over to their table with Kakashi trailing behind her reading his orange book and absently heading to the Teacher's table as Jiraiya yelled from across the room, "KAKASHI! Glad to see you're still alive!" Jiraiya turning back to his meal as Jiraiya murmered to Hagrid, "Now all we need is Snapey."

Hermione sat down with her friends with a huff, "Honestly..That man has no sense of direction what so ever.." Hermione sat down before grabbing a plate to eat as Harry winced at his friend sympathetically, "SO..I take it leading him to potions wasn't as easy as you thought?" "No!" Hermione scowled stabbing her fork into her salad harder than necessary, "He ran around the Astronomy Tower looking for a way here when I told him that there was no way he tried to jump out the bloody window to see where he would land! I'm officially at my wit's end at trying to figure out wether or not that man's a teacher.." Hermione's shoulders slumped in exhaustion as Ron blinked owlishly, "H..He literally tried to jump out of the window of the Astronomy Tower? Bloody hell..That man's a Nutter!"

Harry stood before murmering, "I'm going to go to the library.." "Oh you want me to come with you?" Ron moving to stand before Harry murmered, "Um not really..I think Hermione may need you more Ron.." Harry nervously glanced at the girl who was still stabbing her meal and then eating as Ron gulped going a shade paler before turning to Harry with a look of, _Don't leave me alone to deal with her when she's THIS scary_! "Sorry Mate.." Harry weakly waved before running down the corridors to see if he could find Roxas and Axel.

Second Floor Hallway

"Ino for the last damn time I'm not going in there.." Gaara frowned as Ino huffed, "Oh man up Gaara it's just a girl's bathroom.." Ino putting her hands on her hips with a small glare, "And besides everyone's at lunch! This'll be the only time we could do this and we're losing precious minutes while you complain."

"Okay fine.." Gaara scowled before following the girl into the bathroom as Ino looked around, "Okay..according to the castle records there should be an entrance in here somewhere to the 'Chamber of Secrets'..Now here's where you come in Gaara, because you're a Slytherin I figured maybe you'd know something about opening the door to it?" Ino glancing at Gaara who put a hand to his forhead, _Keep calm keep calm..do NOT kill this girl she is your friend..well somewhat but either way it'd look bad on me as Kazekage to kill a female ninja from a different village just because she was an idiot_.

"No actually I don't..Sasuke's more friendly with the 'Slytherin's then I am so you'd have to ask him.." Gaara answered the girl as Ino scowled, "But Saskue's a jerk and won't tell me anything..unless.." Ino smirked to herself, "I know..I could possess him with my jutsu and get Malfoy to spill secrets..you'd just have to gaurd my body Gaara?" ".." Gaara frowned at the girl before a ghost girl appeared in front of them asking, "Who's talking about possession?"

"AH!" Ino shrieked abruptly throwing a kunai through the ghost girl who gasped before huffing, "Oh that's rich..try to kill the dead.." "Ino..I warned you that there's ghosts here.." Gaara explained though feeling like he'd discovered what exactly a 'Mandrake's shriek sounded like as he sorely put a hand to his ears from Ino's shriek.

"Oh um..right you told us that on the train. Sorry about that er ghost person, you just er..surprised me?" Ino nervously gulped as the ghost girl scowled, "You're mean! And YOU.." the ghost girl circled Gaara, "Look really mean too.." the ghost girl whined as she floated into a stall before Ino asked, "Um wait..er, what's your name?"

"Oh? You want to know my name?" the ghost girl smiled as she poked her head out of the stall, "Mrytle..my name's Mrytle..but everyone calls me 'Moaning Mrytle', they can be so cruel..Ugh.." Mrytle gave a soft cry as if sobbing as Ino headed over, "I'm really sorry if I hurt you..I didn't mean to."

"You're apologizing? That's nice..so nice I won't tell anyone about what you two were talking about.." Mrytle floated over asking, "So..why're you two looking for the 'Chamber of Secrets' and talking about possession?" "Oh well..I heard there was a dangerous creature in there called a 'Basilisk'..We wanted to kill it before it could harm any students.." Ino blinking in surprise when Mrytle started laughing.

"Is there a reason you're laughing..?" Gaara waited as Mrytle smiled, "Yes..you see you're a bit too late to slay the Basilisk..Harry Potter took care of that Monster years ago, The basilisk is dead..I should know because it's what killed me.." Mrytle giggled as Ino blinked in surprise, "Wow..Wait..I'm wondering, if you die in the castle..do you remain a ghost here?" "Sometimes..and sometimes not.." Mrytle smirked wickedly as she floated over to Ino, "Why..are you thinking about dying soon?"

"Ino..That's enough, Obviously the Basilisk is dead so this was a waste of time.." Gaara vanishing in a flurry of sand to head back to the great hall to check on Harry Potter. "Gaara wait!" Ino huffed at the boy already being gone before turning to Mrytle, "No..I'm not planning on dying..thank you for the information though Mrytle.." Ino smiled politely as Mrytle smiled back, "You're the nicest person to talk to me in this castle in ages..I do hope we can talk more another day?" "Yeah..maybe..I gotta get to lunch though.." Ino winced embaressdly at her Stomach growling before leaving the bathroom as Ino gasped at Snape waiting for her outside of the bathroom.

"Ms. Ino..is there any particular reason you and Mr. Gaara were in the bathroom just now?" Snape drawled darkly standing in the way of the girl's path as Ino nervously gulped, "Um..not really, why do you ask?" "Because stupid girl..the last thing I need after Mr. Sasuke broke those windows is more points lost to Slytherin.." Snape scowled as he crossed his arms over his chest, Ino nervously murmered, "Don't worry..we're staying out of trouble! Bye Proffessor.." Ino instantly using her ninja speed to get past the man and to the Great Hall before he could stop her again.

Quidditch Field

Harry Potter quickly wrapped himself in his invisibility cloak before following behind Axel who'd grabbed an ice pack and tossed it over to Cain who put it instantly against his shoulder before Cain huffed, "Dammit Roxas take it the hell easy on us or how else are we going to learn?" "Don't be..ugh..s..such a pansy Cain!" Melanie huffed from where he was laying down to catch his breath as Axel sat down on the grass, "So how's training going?"

"A bit better..though I wish Rion could be here to train.." Roxas shrugged at Axel as Harry blinked in surprise at seeing no weapons around, _I thought they were sword training..then where are the _swords..? "Alright on your feet..we're going to practice blocks again.." Roxas summoning his keyblade to his hand as Harry stared in shock,_ A..A key_?

"Dammit.." Melanie and Cain stood abruptly summoning their own keyblades as Harry blinked in surprise, _Where are those keys coming from_? "Ready?" Axel smirked at Melanie and Cain before his palm instantly lit on fire as Roxas explained, "Not all attacks will be phsycial..some will be elemental magic, this's how you block elemental magic."

Roxas nodding to Axel who threw the fireball as Roxas blocked the magic with his keyblade as the keyblade instantly made a small shield around Roxas dispersing the magic. "Whoa.." Cain stared in surprise as Melanie smirked, "Awesome!"

Roxas turned to Melanie and Cain, "Now it's your turn..remember to put trust in your keyblade, if your heart falter's so will the keyblade's strength." "Alright fine.." Cain stepped up as Axel smirked at his friend throwing a fire ball as Cain moved to block it before giving a startled yelp at missing as the fireball singed his shoulder, "Dammit!"

"Harder than it looks isn't it?" Axel chuckled as Roxas sighed before helping Cain up, "Block it like this.." Roxas motioning his keyblade forward with both hands as if letting it go before catching it, "The force of the element will throw the keyblade back into your hands all you have to do is catch it but it takes timing and practice."

Cain sighed heavilly at that sitting down beside Roxas as Melanie took a defensive stance, Harry only stared in shock at seeing Cain's shoulder burned red and parts of the flesh singed black, _He..why isn't he panicing or even going to the hospital wing_? "Hyah!" Melanie threw the keyblade blocking the spell before yelping when he missed catching the keyblade as the fireball hit him in the face, "Ow! Dammit that stings.." Melanie scowled parts of his hair on fire as Cain only fell to the floor laughing as Roxas tried to keep from doing the same, "Er..I guess um..ha haha..er..t-that's what happens when you don't catch it."

"Laugh it up asshole!" Melanie scowled at Cain before putting parts of his hair out, "You're next.." Melanie smirked at his friend as Cain stood before taking a deep breathe murmering with a smirk, "Alright Axel go for it!"

Harry tried to keep his own laughter to himself at what his friend was doing to the Slytherin's before blinking in surprise at Melanie's face looking like Cain's shoulder with dark red flesh and slightly black edges, _Why..aren't they in the hospital wing? Are they intolerable to pain or something_..?

Cain steadied his feet as Axel threw the fireball before abruptly slashing the fireball as it split in half landing on either side of Cain as Cain smirked, "Hey Roxas..I learned a new way to dodge fire spells.." "That's good and all but how's that going to help you if you're opponent's closer?" Roxas asked as Axel smirked before abruptly dashing toward Cain as Cain instantly blocked with his keyblade when Axel threw another fireball singing Cain's leg.

"Dammit!" Cain scowled before moving to slash Axel who dodged the attack before kicking Cain's leg out from under him as the Galerian fell to the ground Axel threw the fireball down as Cain quickly threw his keyblade up with both hands the small shield activating before the fire dispersed.

"Whoa.." Roxas blinked in surprise before clapping with Melanie, "Alright Cain! You got it right finally.." "Ugh.." Cain panted weakly as Axel chuckled, "Not bad for a newbie.." Axel offering his hand down as Cain took it with a smirk before pulling Axel down as he hugged the man, "Oh Axel I knew you LOVED me!" "WHAT THE HELL?" Axel struggled embaressdly as Melanie fell down laughing. Cain only grinned wickedly mock singing, "Don't hide your feelings from ME Axel..we are Slytherin's after all and everyone knows how much Slytherin's LOVE each other.." Cain made mock kissing noises as Roxas couldn't help but laughing at the look of horror on his friend's face.

"Dammit Roxas stop laughing and get this psycho off of me!" Axel trying to keep from laughing as well at Roxas laughing as Cain let Axel go before they all tensed at hearing another laugh as they stood instantly on alert.

"Who's there?" Roxas summoned his keyblade as the others summoned their weapons as well looking around, "Huh..I suspected someone was watching us.." Cain remarked before he smirked at Axel, "Thanks for helping me weed him out by the way." "Cain I don't care if you do that with Rion but I swear if you ever do kiss me I won't hesistate to slice your dick off.." Axel glared darkly as Cain grinned wickedly, "OH..kinky."

Harry abruptly covered his mouth keeping as still as he could, _Did they really notice me_? Harry debating moving but knowing if he did he'd end up making noise. "Hey..Roxas.." Axel waved his friend over before whispering something in his ear as Roxas blinked in surprise at noticing the patch of grass a couple of feet away from them was darker than the rest as if someone was standing there.

"It's probably nothing..Let's get back to training.." Roxas turning to Cain before pointing to his head as Cain smirked darkly at realizing the boy's plan as Axel ignited his hand into a fireball, "This one's coming straight for you Cain." "Bring it!" Cain smirked as Axel threw the fireball Cain hit it like a baseball as it collided with Harry who yelped abruptly dropping the invisibility cloak to put out the flames before scowling at Cain, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Oh shit.." Cain instantly paled as Axel blinked in surprise, "Is that Harry Potter?" Melanie nervously sighed at the boy being alright before pointing a finger at the blonde, "It was Roxas's idea!" "Hey! Don't go pointing fingers.." Roxas embaressdly grimaced before heading over to his friend, "Harry..why were you spying on us?"

"I was just..er curious when you were all going to practice 'sword fighting'..and well.." Harry nervously stood dusting himself off, "I figured you all wouldn't, Er..let me watch if I asked any of you.." Harry bracing himself for any lecture's on how he was 'too important' to be near danger or that he 'shouldn't be outside alone' wandering the castle.

"What gave you that idea?" Axel asked with a raised eyebrow as Roxas smiled lightly murmering, "Harry you're our friend..we don't mind you watching..just keep it a secret between us, alright?" "Um yeah..of course!" Harry smiled relaxing at realizing they weren't going to scold or keep secrets from him like everyone else, _These people trust me so much..It feels good, kind of like how Hermione, Ron and everyone used to be with me_.

"Though don't think you CAN'T ask us questions, like a normal person Harry.." Axel smirked, "Got it memorized?" "Yeah..I do thank you guys.." Harry relaxed as he sat down with Roxas as Melanie and Cain continued practicing.

Hogwarts Hospital Wing

Rion woke up with a startled gasp from his nightmare before weakly sitting up, _Where..am I_? Rion blinking in surprise at it being night already before sighing in relief at his head no longer hurting, _Man..I gotta be more carefull_. Rion glanced down at seeing blonde hair before relaxing at seeing Naruto fast asleep beside him, _He stayed by my side this whole time_? Rion gently shook Naruto's shoulder, "Naruto..Naruto can you hear me?"

Rion stopped with a tense at his hand accidentally focusing as Rion got a brief image of Naruto and 9 tailed fox talking before he took his hand away at Naruto waking up, "Hm? Oh hey.." Naruto weakly yawned before sitting up as he smiled dazedly at his friend, "Y..You're..AHHH..wake.." Naruto yawned before stretching, "Man you were out for a while."

"I guess so..it's already night.." Rion worriedly asked, "Is Sakura alright?" Worried since he'd 'short'ed if he'd accidentally harmed her though slightly calm about her not being in any of the hospital beds. "Yeah she's fine..she went to trail Harry Potter so I could watch you."

Naruto asked curiously, "Rion..You feeling any better? I heard you were sick earlier.." "Yeah..I'm fine now..I guess it was just fatigue.." Rion weakly answered knowing it was partially true.

"Rion, I'm you're friend. You know you can tell me the truth.." Naruto looking up hopefully at the blonde who sighed, "Honestly..I skipped my medicine this morning.." Rion holding up a small purple and white pill as Naruto looked at it curiously, "What is it?"

"It's a drug called 'delmetor'..It keeps my power from killing me. Most Galerian's take these..otherwise we in a sense could 'die'.." Rion elaborated before sighing, "..It's a side effect of having the power we possess..if we don't use our powers we get warning signs..the first is a headache, the second is amplified sense..like hearing people's thoughts uncontrollably, and the third is blood. The blood can come from our nose or our head..and that's usually the last sign before we lose complete and total control.." Rion nervously sighed as Naruto stared in shock, "Whoa..so that's another way to kill you guys? Then why not keep that Ashe guy prisoner and take away his medicine?"

"Ha ha ha.." Rion chuckled lightly at Naruto's forwardness before murmering, "Unfortunately when that power kills us it takes everything around us with it.." Rion sighed heavilly at the memory of his first time short circuiting, "The first I um..'short' is usually what we call it..The first time I shorted..I didn't run away and there was hospital staff.." Rion nervously looked down at the bed before admitting, "I killed 15 people in less than 10 seconds without lifting a finger.." Rion's shoulders drooping at the memory of panicked screams and blood. "I felt warm blood splash my face and one of the doctor's injected me with something before he died..and that's when I found out that I had to take 'delmetor' or risk killing those around me and myself."

"Rion.." Naruto gasped in surprise before worriedly sitting on the bed beside his friend as Rion sighed, "Luckily I don't have to inject 'delmetor' into myself anymore..I can just take a pill. Which is good because I dislike needles..reminds me of hospitals."

"Well, Er..Hey! You're kind of like me in a way..You've hurt people without really meaning to.." Naruto absently grimacing at the memories of the villager's hating him just for having the 9 tailed fox sealed within him even when he didn't do anything. "But that's okay..I mean you felt sorry for what you did in a way but in the end it's not like it was really YOUR fault. It's not like you had any control over it..and you're still a good person in my eyes."

Rion blinked once before smiling absently, "Yeah I guess you're right..Thanks Naruto.." "Also if you ever hurt Sakura chan I will kill you.." Naruto huffed seriously as Rion smirked politely at the sudden subject change, "Alright..Fair enough."

Konoho

Tsunade sighed heavilly before taking a gulp of her sake, "Iruka..calm down..Naruto's on another world in school..he's not in outerspace dying of oxygen." "I can't!" Iruka groaned to himself as he murmered, "I can't help worrying about him, Sakura, and the other students I had on a whole different world with Kakashi and Jiraiya for supervision. It's not that I doubt their skills..it's just I doubt their lack of discipline."

"This coming from the man who's telling the Hokage he's worried about Chounin Ninja's and a Genin one on a different world?" Tsunade smirked as Iruka embaressdly blushed, "Yeah..I guess you're right..I just..can't help worrying about them. I mean don't you Tsunade? Jiraiya's an old friend of yours right?"

"Well yeah..but the kids have each other to watch their backs if all else fails..King Mickey trusts this Rion Steiner even if I don't trust his 'friends'.." Tsunade took a swig of sake from the bottle as Iruka asked, "What..do you mean?"

"Well for starters.." Tsunade took out a tape before sighing heavilly, "Gaara sent me this tape..apparently it's from when Rion first awakened to his power. He thought it best to inform me that this could happen if the Galerian's don't take their 'medicine'..and to tell my ninja's to make sure the Galerian's did."

Iruka frowned worriedly at that before watching the tape, _The heck's a 'Galerian'_..?

Video Tape Start ( If you are eating or easily quesy to gore I suggest you finish your meal now as this part of the story gets a bit graphic/gorey. If you'd like to skip this scene entirely just search for 'video Tape End' after the first couple paragraphs. )

"Where..where am I..?" Rion gazed around confusedly as a doctor in a white coat abruptly stood, "Rion? What're you doing out of your restraints?" The doctor moving to stand from the computer console he's been monitoring. "How..did I get this power..?" Rion confusedly asked the man as Rion's hands sparked with electricity before the Doctor scowled, "Rion! Return to your room at once!"

The Doctor moving to punch Rion who instantly yelped throwing his hands up defensively, "AH!" The Doctor gave a sharp cry of pain as he was surrounded by electricity before falling down dead against the console his blood dripping down the table as Rion paled instantly, "W..What's happening to me?" Rion tensed at the dead body as the alarms went off before multiple doctors entered the room.

"Rion! Rion what did you do?" One Doctor scowled as another grabbed a baton, "Back to your room Rion..before we get forcefull.." "Please..Don't!" Rion tried to back away before giving a cry of pain when the doctor hit Rion in the face with the baton kicking the boy in the stomach who instantly curled into a ball to protect himself.

"Rion this's what happens when you LEAVE the room!" "Doctor Marcus stop!" Another Doctor tried to restrain the man who scowled, "Don't tell me to stop when he killed Dr. Brian! Look at what Rion did to Brian dammit!" "AH!" Rion trembled against the floor shakily moving to stand as his nose dripped blood Rion clutched his head, "No! OW..My head..it hurts!"

"What's going on?" The Doctor nervously backed away as the other scowled, "This's why I told you stop Brian! When-" the screen abruptly went black and white the monitor shaking before the next image showed Rion panting raggedly clutching his head his entire body sparking eletricity. "It hurts..my head..w-what's happening to me..?" Rion weakly reached out to a doctor who paled, "He's short circuiting!" "He's already shorted you idiot run!"

"Please..help me!" Rion coughed violently with a wince as the Doctors gave pained shrieks clutching their heads, "Rion STOP! Don't come any closer..Don't-AH!" The Doctor closest to Rion abruptly went still as a loud popping sound was heard before blood spluttered out of the man's skull who fell down instantly dead.

"Please..someone help me!" Rion shrieked clutching his head as he continued to cough the Doctor's giving more pained screams as body after body fell to the floor in a bloody heap until one doctor grabbed a syringe moving forward before stabbing Rion with the needle and pushing the plunger down.

The Man's body immediatly burst as a piece of flesh hit the monitor the room, sliding down and leaving a faint red trail revealing half the room scattered in blood and flesh as Rion panted raggedly taking the empty syringe out. The electricity gone from Rion's body as the boy's labored breathing went back to normal, Rion gazing around the room in horror at the carnage, "W-What's happening to me?"

Video Tape End.

Iruka paled instantly as he put a hand over his mouth trying to bite back the bile in his throat before turning to Tsunade who instantly handed the man some of her sake, "The one thing..that scares me the most about this. Is that boy had no control over what happened..He was just a scared kid the first time it happened.." Tsunade sighed heavilly, "No friends and no family from what King Mickey told me..the boy woke up in that hospital and has been fighting and killing ever since then to stop massacre's like this from happening again."

"Bring Naruto home then! What happens if that..that..-Monster! Accidentally does that again..?" Iruka gazing at Tsunade pleadingly, "Look..I know they're all my students but..Naruto..He..He's like a son to me and I couldn't..bear it if..I lost him."

"You won't lose him..because apparently this thing that you saw on the screen..has already happened at Hogwarts.." Tsunade heading over to her desk as she gazed down at the letter that was labeled, "To: Tsunade." and "From: Sakura."

"Sakura just informed me that Rion has already short circuited at the school.." Tsunade turned to Iruka, "She told me Rion ran away to the safest less populated place he could to try and calm down..he even told Sakura to stay away from him." Tsunade sighed shakily as she drank some more sake, "That boy may be out of control but he's doing his best for his friends, Kind of like Naruto. Though..The Kazekage has now asked Naruto to make sure Rion Steiner doesn't short ciruit again. Iruka I'm only telling you this because now this mission isn't just in my hands anymore..it's also in the Kazekage's."

"What? You mean..Naruto HAS to stay now..?" Iruka sat down with a shaky breathe before gulping down the small cup of sake Tsunade had given him to calm himself, "Yes, Because if Orochimaru ever found out about this kind of power..we couldn't afford the consequences."

"I..I understand.." Iruka glancing over at Tsunade, "But what happens after the year is up?" "King Mickey has already informed me that Rion's made up his mind.." Tsunade took a deep breathe, "Rion Steiner is waiting for when a 'Sora' and 'Riku' are found..after that.." Tsunade sat down, "That boy plans to kill himself and any other 'Galerian'..so that humans will no longer be harmed by them."

Slytherin Common Room

"Man I'm BEAT!" Cain yawned sleepily as he slumped against a couch as Axel rolled his eyes, "Cain..you guys were only practicing blocking..Man we got to work on your stamina.." Axel re-lighting the fire in the dungeon as Gaara appeared before them, "Where were you 3 earlier?"

"Training.." Melanie yawned showing Gaara his slightly burned shoulder that was healing rapidly now looking almost like a sunburn more instead of the 3rd degree burn earlier, Melanie's face and Cain's shoulder already healed from earlier. "Training for what exactly?" Gaara glancing at Axel who sighed, "King big ear's ordered it..he wanted Roxas to train them more on using their 'swords' and all that jazz."

"I see.." Gaara nodded before glancing at Cain and Melanie, "I recently got a letter from King Mickey as well..are you both taking your medicine?" "Huh?" Cain sat up instantly in surprise asking cautiously, "Wait..how the hell do you know we take medicine?"

"We pop pills everyday at lunch Cain and he sits with us..How the hell else do you think he found out?" Melanie scoffed as Cain shrugged, "Dunno..but yeah we're taking our med's like any 'good' citizen should do..though it's not us you really have to worry about taking medicine.." Cain smirked to himself, "Afterall..we aren't the one's who short circuited this afternoon and almost killed a student."

Sasuke stopped from entering the common room at hearing the conversation as he hid by the dorm stairway to listen, _Short circuit? What the hell are they talking about almost killing a student_..? Sasuke grimacing at Malfoy coming up beside him, _Dammit..I hate being this guy's 'friend'.. _"What's going on in the commonroom?" "Meeting of some sort.." Sasuke quickly answered before motioning for Malfoy to keep quiet.

"Wait..you mean you guys KNEW..?" Axel blinked in surprise as Melanie smirked, "Castle gossip travels fast.." "And we can hear the thoughts of the people who pass us by.." Cain wickedly laughed as he smirked, "I have to admit Axel..you attract WAY dirtier minded chicks than me." "What the hell?" Axel raised an eyebrow before shuddering, "Ew..Remind me never to let a girl near me in potions tommorow then..supposedly they're going to have a 'love' potion there."

"Seriously? Sweet..I bet I could use it on Rion.." Cain winked as Gaara frowned, "Cain and Melanie..I sent Tsunade 'that' tape that Cain gave to me. So if you don't take your medicine..make no mistake Tsunade's ninja's will shove it down your throats."

"Ninja's..?" Malfoy confusedly whispered as Sasuke shrugged, "Could be code for something.." Sasuke scowling at Malfoy trying to peek around the corner to see who was talking about what.

"Kinky Gaara..but I'm not into your kind of bondage.." Cain abruptly shoved Gaara onto the couch before sitting comfortably in the Kazekage's lap, "I've wanted to ask this for a while Gaara..but are you a virgin?"

"Cain..get off me before I kill you.." Gaara glared as Melanie scoffed, "Rion uses the same threat and it doesn't do anything.." "Man..threatening to kill each other's starting to become banter for us lately.." Axel chuckled before turning to Melanie, "So..Roxas is making friends, Sasuke is too, and I..sorta am..but have you made any new friends at this school?"

"None worth having..Most Slytherin's guys think I'm a girl..and most Slytherin girl's keep making goo goo eyes at me like they're waiting for me to whisk them off to some imaginary fantasy.." Melanie scowled as Axel burst out laughing, "..Wow."

"So you've never had your cherry popped before..?" Cain leaned his head down before whispering against Gaara's ear, "Well if you're a virgin I won't fuck you..that's all the information I need." "..." Gaara silently frowned weighing his options before sighing, _Life would be easier if I could kill him_.. "Yes Cain, I'm a virgin."

Malfoy couldn't help but burst out laughing from where he was as the 4 abruptly stood with a huff at seeing the blonde as Sasuke grimaced akwardly coming out of his hiding place from the shadows. "How much did you hear..?" Gaara glared at Sasuke as Malfoy smirked, "Enough to know that you're a virgin with no eyebrows."

"Wow..I guess you'll never know what his sloppy seconds feel like Malfoy.." Cain scoffed as Malfoy made a disgusted noise before glaring at Cain, "How DARE you use my name and such an accusation in the same sentence!"

"Draco swallows..is that better?" Melanie smirked as Axel only chuckled adding, "Poor little Draco Malfoy, forever with his sex toys.." as Melanie and Cain laughed, Gaara blinking in surprise at the 3 coming to his aid to keep him from being made fun of.

_Do these 3 think of me..as their friend_? Gaara surprised by their actions thinking they would've joined in on Draco's comments about Gaara's virginity. "Shut the bloody hell up! Gaara's a virgin and you're all bashing on me?" Draco scowled at the galerians.

Cain only smirked answering, "Duh! We like Gaara better than you.." Cain wrapping his arms comfortably around Gaara who stiffened instantly as Cain smirked, "Gaara actually threatens to kill us..!" "And he absolutely means it!" Melanie smiled fondly hugging Gaara as well who uncomfortably tried to pry the two Galerian's off, _Dammit..I forget these two are freaks_.

"Eh..I just like Gaara better than Malfoy because he's less of a prick.." Axel shrugged as Malfoy turned to Sasuke asking, "Well? Aren't you going to defend me or at least say something?" "I'm going to bed..everyone here should..we have potions tommorow.." Sasuke smirked darkly as Draco blinked in surprise before smirking slightly at the thought of what they'd planned tommorow for potions.

Hogwart's Forbidden Forest

A dark cloaked figure gazed at the still fallen tree's and dead animals before removing his hood revealing white hair, golden eyes, and silver lips, "Well now..It seems we were delayed in our arrival.." Ash moving to step toward the castle before scowling at the barrier that obscured him from coming any closer.

"Hmph..this's a problem.." Ash glancing over as Parano appeared before grinning at the dead animals, "Rion..Rion was sheere.." Parano cackled as he grabbed a dead bird before ripping it open more with his knife as he placed a mechanical part inside it. Parano gleefully laughing when the bird re-animated before flapping it's wings in pain as Parano began stitching the bird back together now that it was alive.

"This Barrier I knew would keep out wizards but I figured as Galerian's we'd have no problem getting past this.." Ash scowled at the castle, "I want Rion to watch me destroy the world around him..we have to get him out of there..to come to us like a lamb to slaughter."

"I'm working on iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit..hee hee hee.." Parano grinned with his pointed teeth, the bird giving a pained chirp before flapping it's wings as it went past the barrier easily flapping it's wings as it landed on top of the hogwarts building.

"Hm..I knew there was a reason I brought you along Parano.." Ash smirked darkly before turning to the forest, "Now let's see if we can find something..'bigger' for you to perform surgery on.." "YES! Hee hee hee.." Parano taking out his other daggers with a smirk, "Ash..what can I kill?" "Unicorn's are off limits unfortunately.." Ash automatically scolded before he sighed, "We treat them like 'friends'..otherwise the unicorn could curse us."

"Bleh! Stupid liiiiiiiiiiiimits.." Parano smirked darkly at Ash, "What was that..monster we saw earlier?" "The Centaur.." Ash smirked back wickedly at Parano, "We may have found our army Parano..let us begin death and re-construction."


	13. Chapter 13

Authoress's Note: Reviews and pairing suggestions please? w ; I need input/evidence that someone IS reading this story and that I'm updating for something and not nothing ;o;

Chapter 13

Gryffindor Common room

"I think Malfoy's up to something guys.." Harry turned to his friends as Hermione rolled her eyes, "If that's the case he's been up to something for years..I mean Harry c'mon. The Auror's already inspected things and Dumbledore isn't having Malfoy followed everywhere." "Yeah Mate..Hermione's always right about these things so just leave Malfoy to being stupid?" Ron shrugged as Harry sighed heavilly, _Roxas and Axel would believe me..even those Michaelangelo City kids would believe me yet my own friends won't_.

"I'm just going to some air then.." Harry stood up as Hermione called after him, "Don't forget we have homework due tommorow so don't stay out too long." "We HAVE homework? Oh..I completely forgot.." Ron groaned as Hermione scolded, "Well maybe that's because you act like a dog in heat everytime a 'foreign girl' comes to Hogwarts..so good luck studying by yourself!" Hermione left the room as Ron grimaced, _Man..Hermione's mad at me and Harry's doing his own thing..maybe I should talk to one of those foreign wizards to help me with my homework_.

Quidditch Field

"Dammit.." Rion panted shakily unsummoning his keyblade as Roxas murmered, "Rion relax you're still getting used to using your keyblade..not everyone's a natural." "Except you Roxas..but that might be because of Sora.." Axel chuckled before hugging his friend once around the shoulders, "..But then again you ARE very talented for a space case, Roxas."

"Axel.." Roxas grimaced embaressdly as Cain whistled, "Wow..Go all the way Axel!" "We're just friends dammit Cain!" Axel glared at the blonde who only laughed. "We've been practicing keyblades for a few weeks now..I think it's time we started using our own abilities in the Forbidden Forest.." Melanie suggested as he unsummoned his keyblade.

"Yeah..it'd be a good idea to not keep our powers all pent up.." Cain smirked as he stood up heading over to Axel and Roxas, "You nobodies can watch if you want..?" "Wait..what about THESE things..?" Roxas immediatly pointed to the anklet that they were all still wearing.

"Shit..I forgot about that.." Cain scowled as Melanie only laughed, "Wow..Cain you had a blonde moment." "Shut the hell up tranny!" Cain tackled Melanie who scowled, "What'd you call me you insensitive-"

"Um..Is this a bad time?" Harry nervously asked at seeing Melanie and Cain fighting on the ground, "No..they're just being themselves.." Rion immediatly explained before heading over and asking, "Harry what're you doing out here? Everything okay?"

Harry embaressdly murmered, "Oh..um yeah..just my friends are doing homework and-" "SHIT! I forgot about my homework.." Cain groaned before standing, "I gotta finish up that damn essay now."

"Well..Oh Harry might be able to help us.." Melanie turned to the boy, "Do you know anywhere on the castle grounds we can do some..rather dangerous training?" "Dangerous?" Harry blinked in surprise before murmering, "Well..there's the room of requirement..but exactly how dangerous is whatever you're going to be doing?"

"We're just going to be exploding targets and possibly setting them on fire.." Cain immediatly explained before Harry murmered, "Um okay..but wouldn't the forbidden Forest be safer to do that kind of thing?"

"Well..there's a problem with that.." Rion sighed before asking Harry, "You're our friend and won't tell anyone else right?" Rion holding out his pinky like a pinky promise as Melanie snickered, "What're you, a 5 year old Rion?" "Shut up Melanie!" Rion glared at the boy.

"Yeah..I won't tell anyone.." Harry pinky promised as they foreigners all lifted one of their pantlegs revealing a magical anklet, "It's almost like we're under house arrest or something.." Axel scoffed to himself as Rion explained, "Dumbledore didn't want us wandering off..so these anklets keep us from leaving the Hogwarts school grounds. Though only the Hollow Bastion students and Michaelangelo students are the ones being forced to wear these."

"Really? Why..?" Harry blinked in surprise before explaining, "Well..I mean I trust you guys over those 'Konoho' Students..I've heard some things that've made me wary of them." "What kind of things..?" Cain curiously asked as Harry shyly looked away to change the subject, "So um..the room of requirement then?"

Castle Hallway

Draco blinked in surprise beside Sasuke at seeing the anklets the foreigner's were wearing, "What're those things?" "Something to keep us from leaving the school grounds.." Sasuke scowled before showing he was wearing one as well, "Those idiots and me are the only ones being forced to wear them though." Sasuke frowning at having spyed on the Galerian's and Nobodies with Malfoy for a few days wondering what the boy's interest was in watching them train with keyblades.

"So.." Sasuke gazed down at Draco who blinked in surprise, "What is it?" "I was wondering..if because we're friends..do you think you could arrange a meeting for me and my older brother? But don't tell him..I want to surprise him because we haven't seen each other in years and I'm sure the look on his face will be priceless.." Sasuke smirked as Draco thought about it before murmering, "I don't see why not..I'll send my Father an owl, I'm sure my Father would like to meet you as well. You're a very powerfull pureblood Sasuke."

"I can't wait.." Sasuke smiled geniunely at the thought of getting to pull a surprise attack on his brother now that he had magic on his side.

Room of Requirement

"Alright then..here we are.." Harry stepped into the room as Axel whistled lowly, "Wow..talk about an awesome place for training.." Axel glancing around at the space and multiple targets lined up like a practice ring, "This's perfect!" Cain abruptly hugged Harry who yelped from the sudden tackle, "Oh Harry this's so awesome I could fondle you but then Rion would get jealous."

"I would NOT!" Rion blushed embaressdly before scowling, "Stop being such a pervert Cain and get off of Harry." "Fine..spoil my fun.." Cain mock pouted before standing as Harry embaressdly stood with a faint huff, "Beside's Cain..you're not my 'type'..I prefer women."

"And I prefer whipped cream all over Rion's crotch..but whatever your 'type' it's not like any of us'll judge you Harry.." Cain winked playfully as Rion scowled, "Stop using me as a reference dammit!" "Ha ha ha.." Axel chuckled as Harry nervously looked away before Roxas sighed, "Alright then..I'm wondering how you gale..er..guys train."

"We'll get to that in a bit.." Cain smirked darkly before turning to Melanie, "..You're up first because you're a 'lady'." "Bite me Cain.." Melanie scowled at his friend before heading over to a target, "Everyone stand back..this would be easier if we have a bunker or some-" "Whoa!" Rion gasped in surprise as a bunker similar to one for bomb testings abruptly appeared behind them, "Awesome!" Cain grinned before going inside it.

"Well..that's usefull.." Rion blinked in surprise as Harry murmered, "Well the room has a mind of it's own..occasionally it'll bring whatever you need for whatever purpose..that's why it's called the 'room of requirement'." "Makes sense..thanks Harry.." Roxas smiled gently at his friend as they all got into the bunker safely closing the door.

"Alright Tranny..fire away!" Cain cackled as Melanie scowled before holding his hand out in front of the targets, "HYAH!" the targets immediatly ripping to shreds from the inside out, the target filled with a black material that immediatly singed and burned the shreds to ashes. "What..is that..?" Harry paled at the sight, It's like exploding poison. "Melanie's 'ability'..or one of them at least.." Cain smirked to himself, "..A dark matter inside all humans he can turn into into poison that boils and makes the body burst. You ever read a story called, 'Pandora's Box' where the woman cried a pool of acid after what she'd seen she'd done..? Originally they were going to name Melanie 'Pandora'..but after she turned into a 'he'-Ow!"

Cain yelped at Rion elbowing him in the gut before Rion murmered, "Cain..stop rambling..and it's not nice to tell someone's past without their permission..especially if they're sensitive about it." Rion wincing when several more targets burst and burned away as Harry stared in shock, "Wow.." _I almost wish I could do that but..I don't think I could ever do that to a person_.. Harry glancing at his friends,_ I wonder what the other's abilities are? I know Axel's is fire_.

"Hey boyscout..you're up.." Melanie heading back to the bunker as new targets appeared Cain shouted, "No way! I wanna go first!" "Fine..then go.." Rion scowled shoving Cain out who eagerly stood in front of his targets, "Hm.." Cain concentrated before the sandbag like targets changed into dead pigs hanging upside down by hooks.

"Ew!" Axel grimaced in disgust, "Please tell me he's not about to do what I think he's going to do." "Cain..don't you DARE!" Rion scowled as Harry blinked innocently, "What? What's going on..?"

"Sorry Rion..I can't hear you.." Cain lied with a smirk before concentrating as his hands lit up with black and white electricity, "This's the closest thing to human..and I need my fix.." _Not killing humans is getting to me_.. "HYAH!" Cain cried out as a bright light enveloped the room along with the sounds of flesh being seared and ripped apart.

"AH!" Harry gave a cry of disgust when bits of blood and flesh from the dead pigs hit the bunker, Harry clutching his stomach at feeling sick, _Don't..don't..oh Merlin I need a bucket_.. Harry ulped before grabbing the nearest bucket as the sound of retching ensued.

"EW!" Axel grimaced at Harry throwing up as Rion stood with a scowl, "That does it.." Rion leaving the bunker before scowling, "Cain what the hell where you thinking?" "Oh you knew exactly what I was thinking.." Cain smirked as Rion's hand sparked with eletricity feeling protective over his new friend, "Cain..you could've scarred Harry for life..what the hell's wrong with you?"

"Nothing..we're monsters Rion..stop pretending you aren't one.." Cain smirked darkly as he pulled Rion's body flush against his whispering into the boy's ear, "We've all seen the videotape of you 'letting lose' on those doctor's..since then I think I've been in love.." Cain nipped Rion's ear as Rion grimaced trying to pull away from the boy, "Dammit Cain quit it!"

"C'mon Rion..doesn't it excite you..knowing the fact that humans are ants..and We.." Cain gripped Rion's face by the cheeks, "We..are gods.." Cain whispered against the boy's lips before deeply kissing him as Rion gave a mild sound of protest before grimacing at the feel of flesh and blood against their skin, "Mmmph..mn.." Rion unconciously groaned at the thought of how powerfull they really were. "Mn..give in boyscout.." Cain smirked darkly as he ran his tongue over Rion's.

Rion gave a sound of protest before shoving Cain off with a scowl, "NEVER! I'll NEVER be a monster like you!"

Rion wiped his lips hurriedly leaving the room as Melanie huffed, "Cain..you ruin everything..but if it's any conselation congrats on finally getting Rion to kiss you for a good minute." "I know..it's so cute how he plays hard to get.." Cain chuckled darkly to himself.

Roxas grimaced before sighing, "We all need a bath..and to get away from this place.." Roxas worriedly glancing at Harry who weakly murmered, "S-Sorry I'm fine now..er..it's just..ugh.." Harry panted shakily as Axel gently rubbed his friend's back, "Don't worry Harry..we'd never let that happen to you." "Axel's right..you're our friend..we'd protect you.." Roxas gently assured the boy as Melanie laughed, "Good luck.." before leaving the room with Cain to go find Rion.

"Those guys freak me out majorly still.." Axel grimaced before relaxing when the room cleaning itself before shifting outside the bunker as Axel relaxed at seeing a large bath and a shower, "Wow..smart room..Thanks room!" Axel called out as Roxas rolled his eyes Harry couldn't help but laugh at the red head's antics, "Axel.." Harry smiled gently before standing, "A shower sounds great..and at least that pervert Cain is gone now."

"Yeah..so we don't have to worry about that idiot trying to harrass us when we're naked.." Axel stripping out of his wizarding robe and his uniform as Roxas sighed before doing the same akwardly, "Well at least we have a bath..I'm sure that'd feel good after all the training we did earlier."

"Um yeah..I guess.." Harry embaressdly blushed at the two boys stripping so easily in front of him as Harry began to disrobe as well. "Cannon ball!" Axel laughed before jumping into the bath as Roxas rolled his eyes at his friend, "Axel..it's a bath not a swimming pool."

"Don't be a buzzkill Roxas.." Axel chuckled at his friend as Harry laughed before jumping into the tub as well, "Cannon ball!" "Aha ha ha.." Axel laughed when the splash soaked them, "See? Even Harry is having fun with it.." "I do admit it looks like fun..but it's also dangerous?" Roxas embaressdly explained as Harry chuckled fondly at his two friends, "..I do feel better now guys, Thanks."

"No problem Harry.." Axel dunked his head in the water before re-surfacing as Roxas did the same to get their hair wet, Harry surprised their spikes were still perfectly in tact after getting wet, even though Harry's still looked like a bird's nest. "So um.." Harry nervously bit his bottom lip before asking, "Why doesn't Dumbledore trust you guys leaving the grounds?"

"Huh? Oh it's not that Dumbledore doesn't trust us.." Axel nervously tried to think of how to explain what happened as Roxas simply answered, "Our King is just a worrywart..he heard stories about the forbidden forest and didn't want us accidentally wandering off or possibly getting hurt."

"Ah..I see..Ow!" Harry winced at his scar hurting as Roxas worriedly headed over, "Harry..Harry what's wrong?" Roxas sitting up from his spot at the edge as Harry grimaced, "It's just my scar it hurts and-AH!" Harry gave a sharp cry at the pain falling underwater as his friends worriedly gasped, "Harry!"

Harry winced feeling like something was dragging him down before he opened his eyes seeing Voldemort almost like a mirror through the water's reflection at the bottom as Harry swam to the bottom looking and seeing Voldemort speaking with a man who looked like an older version of Sasuke, _What..on earth_..?

Water's Reflection

"Itachi!" Voldemort frowned at the man as Itachi merely raised an eyebrow in the reflection, "I'm sorry..I thought I sensed someone watching us.." Itachi turned to Voldemort, "Exactly HOW are you planning to get us home if we kidnap Harry Potter..?" "A portkey.." Voldemort explained before he smirked coldly, "It'll take you home only if you complete the deed."

"Exactly what country will we land in?" Itachi asked as a voice cackled from the shadows as a snake like man with long black hair grinned, "The land of Sound..and I'll be handling the port key..Itachi..fu fu fu.." the snake man laughed as Harry felt his face go pale, _It's like..there's two Voldemort's now_.

"Orochimaru.." Itachi frowned distrustfully at the man before glancing at Voldemort, "If I'm making a deal with you how will I know HE..will keep his end of the deal as well?" Itachi asked as Voldemort smirked, "We have a common goal..and I have a vessal he wants."

"Ugh!" Harry winced in the bath water at feeling himself starting to suffocate, _Dammit..I need to see the rest..Just a bit longer_!

Voldemort cackled, "Yes a very durable vessal at that..and powerfull apparently..and ugh!" Voldemort clutched a hand to his head as Bellatrix immediatly went to his side, "My lord what's wrong?" "Harry..Harry's drowning..I can feel-"

Harry gave a soundless noise as he coughed feeling himself starting to black out as hands immediatly grabbed him.

Hogwarts Library

Hinata blushed heatedly at studying with Naruto, "Um..N-Naruto..er that is..um.." Hinata shyly pointed to a paragraph, "See it um says..the spell must have a s-slight 'flick' of the wrist.." "OH..I'll never get it!" Naruto groaned in dismay before wincing at the loud chorus of students 'Sh'-ing him.

Hinata gentle pat her friend's back, "N-Naruto..don't worry..it um..j-just takes practice..?" "Yeah! You're right Hinata thanks.." Naruto smiled as Hinata blushed mildly, "Eh? Um..o-okay.." Hinata smiled shyly before nervously wincing when Neji abruptly sat between them to read a book, "Eh? Dammit Neji Hinata's trying to help me!" "Shut up..I need her help too.." Neji absently lied more concerned with keeping Hinata from getting into trouble from all of Naruto's shouting.

"Feh..yea right Neji..you're good at EVERYTHING.." Naruto closed his book before standing as he gathered his things, Neji only sighed, "Naruto..trust me..being good at everything has it's downsides too." "Are you talking down to me?" Naruto scowled at the boy.

"MR. NARUTO!" The Librarian scowled before dragging the boy out of the library, "Stop your shouting and don't come back until you're prepared to keep your gryffindor voice to a dull roar." "B-But..I need Hinata's help with my homework!" Naruto whined as he was dragged away from his friends.

"Hmph..still as hopeless as ever.." Neji grimaced at the boy as Hinata shyly blushed, "Er..um well, he's trying his best though..?" "..Yeah..I guess that's true.." Neji absently agreed keeping his gaze away from Hinata at admitting Naruto was doing something right as Hinata only smiled to herself at Neji's comment.

Slytherin Common Room

"Man..what kind of pansy throws up after one explosion of blood and pig guts?" Cain scoffed sitting against a chair as some Slytherin's paled at the now bloody foreigner's, "Aw..Still peeved Cain that Rion was so close to succumbing to you?" Melanie smirked sitting on the boy's waist and cuddling against Cain, "Yeah..I mean he was so CLOSE to coming to our side too."

"What the blood hell are you two coverd in?" Malfoy abruptly yelled as Gaara raised an eyebrow at the blood on the Galerians before scoffing, "Animal blood..a pig most likely." "Gaara's right..we were just playing butcher for a bit.." Cain cakled as Malfoy made a disgusted noise, "Barbarians!" Malfoy leaving the room to go complain to Proffessor Snape.

Gaara sighed heavilly at his 'friends' before murmering, "You both have no idea how to 'lay low' do you?" "This coming from the Sand Demon of the hallways..?" Melanie smirked, "Sand isn't exactly a common thing around the castle Gaara." "..." Gaara frowned silently at realizing the Galerian's had a point and that he had been using his sand a great deal around the castle and between classes.

"YOU TWO!" Snape bellowed before abruptly grabbing Melanie and Cain by the ear to drag them off to his office, "Ow!" "What the hell man!" "Shut up both of you..I have half a mind to have Dumbledore send you both home early.." Snape scowled at the two boys before calling out, "Jiraiya where the bloody hell are you when I actually need you?".

Room of Requirement

Harry gasped before coughing up water as he gargled before taking shaky breathes against the floor, "Man..that was close.." Axel panted as Roxas took his hands off of Harry's chest from trying to push the water out of the boy's lungs, "Thank goodness..we were scared when you didn't come back up..what happened to you?" Roxas worriedly helped his friend sit up as Harry groaned, "Well..my scar started hurting and..I..I thought I saw something in the bath water.." Harry confusedly gazing down at the pool of water.

"And you're welcome for saving your life.." Axel coughed absently wiping his lips with a grimace as Harry blushed heatedly looking between Axel and Roxas, "Wait..don't tell me Axel actually.." "Yeah..you weren't breathing and he had to shove air into you somehow.." Roxas grimaced to himself absently.

"Oh..er..thank you?" Harry akwardly held his hand out for Axel to shake as Axel chuckled before shaking Harry's hand, "No problem..though for a guy you have very soft lips Harry.." Axel playfully winked as Harry huffed, "I do not!" shoving his friend back into the bath water as Roxas only laughed, "Well..good to see you've got your energy back Harry."

Axel got up from the bath water before scowling, "Hey! That's no way to treat someone after they saved ya dammit!" "I know Axel..I'm sorry..but Thank you for saving me.." Harry smiled gently at his friends as Roxas took a deep breathe, _Harry almost drowned on us..I don't know how King Mickey'll look at this if we tell him what happened_.

Harry wiped his lips hurriedly at realizing Axel's lips had been against his own before murmering, "Maybe that's a sign for us to head back to our common rooms." "Yeah..at least we had a bath and aren't covered in blood anymore..ick.." Axel stuck his tongue out distastefully, "Who knows what kind of rumors would've started."

"Not pleasant one's..I'd imagine.." Harry stood to get dressed with his friends blinking confusedly at his shirt being a bit tight on him, "Eh?" "Uh..Harry I think that's my shirt.." Roxas akwardly blushed at the boy being a bit more filled out than him, "Uh..okay.." Harry handed Roxas his shirt surprised his friend was so small for a guy.

"Alright..let's get some food in the great hall?" Axel winked at Roxas who rolled his eyes, "Hm..Maybe we can go check on how Namine is doing?" "Good plan.." Axel smiled as Harry followed the two to the Great Hall.

Death Eater's Lair

Voldemort opened his eyes before scowling at Bellatrix sobbing on his robes and wailing, "My dark Lord Please open your eyes-" "I'm NOT dead dammit!" Voldemort scowled shoving the woman off of him before standing as Orochimaru chuckled, "Ah..would these be the reason you want Harry Potter so badly?"

"No..I want the boy because he is MINE to kill..and no one else's.." Voldemort scowled as Itachi grimaced at the likeness between the two snake man. "Also Itachi..I took your younger brother under my wing..you wouldn't mind if I took him from the castle as well when we storm it would you?" Orochimaru smirked as Itachi steeled his gaze with a frown, "Sasuke's an idiot but he can make his own decisions.." .._But then again..I do need his eyes after mine are gone_.

"Ah..Now then.." Voldemort smirked darkly, "Snape is interrogating the foreigner's in his house for information and we've stumbled across something vital..apparently if these..'Galerian's don't get their proper medicine they die." "So..we deprive them of their medicine and they die?" Kabuto frowned slightly, _That sounds FAR to easy_.

"Apparently they're VERY hard to kill otherwise, But I'm sure Itachi could fill us in on how difficult just ONE of them is to trick and murder.." Voldemort sneered as Itachi frowned before explaining, "They're immune to illusions and don't need a wand to use their power."

"Then why don't we send them off with a bang un!" Deidara smirked darkly from his spot on the ceiling, "..I've been dying to try out my new clay on something."

"Later.." Voldemort scowled before turning to Lucious, "Why don't you check on our..little 'friend' and see how he's faring?" "Certainly..speaking of which..my boy has been asking about meeting you Itachi, would that at all be possible?" Lucious asked with a murmer of, "I heard a rumor that you are a..'pureblood'."

"In a sense yes..I would be a 'pureblood' by your definitions.." Itachi answered as Deidara laughed, "Kids are so curious..but they don't know it can get them killed."

Great Hall

Rion sat with the Gryffindor's grimacing at Ron and Hermione avoiding him at the table as well as the other's, _Dammit Cain_.. "Hey Rion..why's everyone avoiding ya?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he sat beside his friend, Rion took a deep breathe before explaining, "Cain did something stupid, he killed a pig and I wound up with a majority of it on me..and when I went to the common room to go clean up everyone started avoiding me."

"Sucks to be you.." Naruto laughed softly as Rion scoffed, "This coming from the boy still doing his homework during class?" Rion smirked as Naruto yelped, "Hey! I get it done don't I?"

Rion glanced up when Harry came over to them with Roxas and Axel, the 3 looking like they'd taken a shower at the same time as Harry sat down beside his friends, "Hey..glad to see you got cleaned up as well Rion." "I know..I mean Cain is a major idiot.." Rion scowled as Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron and Hermione giving their best friend a worried glance.

"Excuse me.." Harry headed over to his best friends as Ron whispered urgently, "Harry..what're you doing hanging out with Rion? I mean his schoolmate's are nutter's.." "Harry it's not that we don't trust you but..you're spending an awfull lot of time with them..and it has us a bit worried.." Hermione nervously bit her bottom lip as Harry sighed, "Guys..I'm fine, they're my friends."

"Rion was covered in pig blood and guts..that's not a friend that's scary!" Ron urgently whispered as Harry sighed, "I was there when it happened and Rion was telling the truth..You have to trust me when I say that Rion didn't do anything."

Harry looked pleadingly at his friends as Hermione sighed, "O-Okay..I believe you Harry.." "Not me mate..I really don't trust Rion.." Ron huffed before leaving the table as Hermione stood with a sigh, "I'll go talk to him Harry..just eat dinner with your friends?"

"Um yeah.." Harry akwardly watched his 2 best friends leave as he took a heavy sigh, "Dammit.." _I have been ignoring Hermione and Ron..I can't remember the last time i hung out with them..maybe I should spend some time away from the foreigner's for a bit_. Naruto glanced at Harry, "Hey..you okay?"

"Um yeah..just thinking about some things.." Harry absently went to eat as he glanced over at seeing Malfoy talking to Sasuke about something, _I also need to find out what Malfoy's up to..especially if he's planning to be best friends with an assassin_.

Naruto yawned as he finished his food before pouting, "Man I really wish they served ramen here..I could really go for some Icharaku.." Naruto finished his food as he glanced at Sakura at the Ravenclaw table with a sleeping Shikimaru and Namine drawing in her sketchbook still.

Namine sighed heavilly as she continued drawing Riku and Sora before she gasped at her drawing showing the two floating in an area with Replica Riku, _What..on earth_? "Namine..is something wrong?" Sakura asked as Namine quickly shook her head, "It's um..n-nothing."

Jiraiya smiled as he clasped an arm around Snape's shoulders, "Snapey! How was class today? I had research to do-" "I don't care about your research and for the hundreth time..keep your limbs away from me Jiraiya.." Snape scowled as Hagrid chuckled, "Jiraiya you're the first teacher I've ever met that actually touches Proffessor Snape."

"Where is Proffessor Kakashi anyway?" Slughorn asked as he chuckled, "First Teacher I've ever met who gets lost more than an old man losing his mind."

Castle Stairway

Hermione followed Ron before huffing, "Honestly Ron..Harry's our friend! Why're you acting like he's being a jerk just because he made new friends?" "Hermione that's not it!" Ron huffed as he tried to think of an explanation before murmering simply, "You're a girl so you can't possibly understand."

"..." Hermione blinked before scowling, "Oh so me being a girl makes me stupid does it?" "Oh what? No! I mean..Hermione it's just something girls don't understand..?" Ron nervously backed away before yelping when he was tackled from behind, "Ron! It's so good to see you.." Lavender Brown smiled at the boy happily.

"Eh..? Er..who're you?" Ron nervously asked as Lavender mock pouted, "Ron..you know who I am..It's me Lavender from class..honestly you're a hopeless boy." "You can say that again.." Hermione frowned at her friend before glaring slightly at Lavender, "This really isn't a good time, I'm talking to Ron do you think-"

"Oh of course! C'mon Ron..I wanted to talk to you anyway.." Lavender smiled tugging Ron away as Ron murmered, "Um..okay..Later Hermione!" Ron waved as he began walking with Lavender who asked, "Hey..is Hermione your girlfriend?" "What? No of course not! I mean we're friends and it's not like I'd ever imagine dating HER..afterall.." Ron answered Lavender not aware Hermione could still hear them.

Hermione gasped in shock at Ron's words as she blinked back tears before angerly stomping up the staircase, "Stupid boy..can't he understand..ANYTHING.." Hermione hiccuped sadly as she stopped at a door moving to get past it with a huff at it being locked. "DAMMIT!" Hermione screeched kicking the door once before slumping against it as she gave a muffled sob of frustration, _Can't he get it through his thick skull that I REALLY like him_..?

"Eh..? Why're you crying Hermione?" Kakashi put down his book as Hermione gasped in shock, "M-Mr. Kakashi! Um..wait how're you doing THAT?" Hermione stared in shock at the man walking on the ceiling like it was nothing.

"Just a little magic.." Kakashi smiled before landing on his feet in front of the girl, "Problems with your girl friends?" "What..Oh no..that's EASY compared to this.." Hermione sniffled before moving to dry her eyes with the sleeves of her wizarding robe, "..It's just, Boys are..they're so THICK headed sometimes."

"Of course they are..They're BOYS afterall.." Kakashi chuckled fondly holding out a handkerchief to the girl as Hermione smiled gratefully taking it, "Yeah..I guess you're right there..Maybe I do need to stop looking for boys and starting looking for 'men'.." Hermione chuckled softly wiping her eyes.

"That's the spirit..you are still young afterall, it's not like you have to get married this instant.." Kakashi gently soothed the girl who nodded, "Yeah..you are right again. You know you really are a good Teacher, though with how much you get lost in the castle I wasn't sure if you knew what on earth you were doing in this castle.." Hermione nervously admitted as she shyly looked away, _Why on earth am I talking about my relationship problems with a MALE Teacher_?

"Ha ha ha..I assure you the lights are on upstairs Hermione. Even if they weren't, It's the instinct of a man to not leave a young lady crying on a staircase by herself.." Kakashi smiled gently as Hermione blushed before embaressdly trying to calm her racing heart. "Yeah..maybe I should just stay friends with some boys.." Hermione nervously laughed before shyly asking, "I'm curious..I always see you in a mask..why is that exactly?"

"Well..we'd have to become closer friends for me to explain that.." Kakashi wondering why it felt so easy to talk to the girl even though she was young, _Intellectually she IS above the rest of her classmates so it's not surprising she can hold a conversation with an adult..Kind of reminds me of a less Sasuke crazy Sakura_.

"That's true..so Mr. Kakashi, How would we become closer friends with full schedules?" Hermione asked as Kakashi thought about it, "Hm..I could use some help grading papers if you're up to the task Ms. Granger?" _I really can't read the writing of some of these kids and if I'm done quicker with the assignments I'll have more time to explore the castle and keep an eye on Harry Potter_.

"It's a deal..besides it might be good for me to start hanging around an adult instead of someone with the emotional fortitude of a rock.." Hermione frowned as Kakashi chuckled, "Well that's the spirit."

Slytherin Bathroom

Ino glanced around warily before calling out, "Mrytle..Mrytle! Are you here..?" Ino asked as the ghost girl appeared, "Yes..Oh Ino it's you..how nice of you to visit me like you said you would.." Mrytle giggled as she floated in front of the girl, "Did you want to talk about something?"

"Yes actually..I'm new to this castle and I'm wondering..what exactly is in the forbidden forest?" Ino asked as Mrytle giggled, "Oh..LOTS of things but you don't want to go in there. Centaurs, Spiders, Unicorns, Bugs, and lots of nasty things..why Ino..are you planning to go exploring?" "Yes but I'm not going to be going alone.." Ino mildly weighing her options, _Well I have magic now so I should be safe..though which of my friends can go with me_?

"Are you going to be taking that angry looking boy that looks like a panda?" Mrytle asked as Ino blinked before laughing, "P-Panda? Y..You think Gaara looks like a panda?" "Yes he does..that heavy eyeliner doesn't help..I wonder if he puts on lipstick as well?" Mrytle giggled as Ino smiled, "Thanks Mrytle..but I think I'm going to go with my oldest friend on this one..I'll tell you how it goes later alright?"

"Certainly..and if you ever need a friend to talk to know that I'm here.." Mrytle smiled gently at the blonde explaining, "There's another boy who talks to me here too."

Hallway Corridor

Neji grimaced as a Hufflepuff girl pulled him aside from his friends before she smiled, "..N-Neji..I-I um, made this in class for you today..it's a potion to help you look well rested..I mean you look so tired and I was um..a bit worried.." the hufflepuff smiled shyly as Neji murmered, "Er..Thank you.." Neji uncapping the lid before calling out, "Hey Naruto! I need to talk to you for a second."

"Dammit Neji I have homework to do!" Naruto huffed as he headed over to the boy, "I need to discuss our 'target'.." Neji nudging his head over to a place where they could whisper as Neji drank the potion down in one gulp grimacing, "Ew!" at the taste as he put the lid back on it. "The heck was that?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as Neji shrugged, "I don't know..some kind potion to help me look well rested.." Neji grimaced at hearing the Hufflepuff girl yelling, "Neji! Neji look over! Please look over at me!"

"In a moment.." Neji huffed as he rolled his eyes refusing to turn around, "Now Naruto..Whoa.." Neji blinked dazedly as his entire demeanor seemed to shift. "Neji..Hey Neji..are you alright?" Naruto worriedly waved a hand in front of his friend's face, "Well if that potion was supposed to make you look well rested it didn't work..you like kind of.."_ Like an idiot_.. "..Er..distracted..?".

Neji giggled before murmering, "It's nothing Naruto..but I've never actually noticed before how blue your eyes are."

Naruto blinked before doing a double take, _Wait, Did..Neji just GIGGLE_? "Er..Thanks..now you wanted to talk about our 'target'..?" Naruto wondering why the boy was acting so odd, _Since when the hell does Neji giggle_..?

"Naruto..I..I think I'm in love you.." Neji blinked confusedly to himself as Naruto blinked once before yelling, "Neji did you hit your head or something?" "Sh!" Neji grimaced as he put a hand over Naruto's mouth to keep the boy quiet. "Mmph! Ugh.." Naruto shoved Neji's hand away, "What the hell was in that potion, amnesia?" Naruto taking the bottle to inspect it as Neji glanced at his hand then Naruto's lips, _I've never noticed..how soft his lips were before_.

"Hey Neji..I think we should take you to-Mmmph!" Naruto yelped embaressdly when Neji pulled him close and abruptly kissed him. "AH!" Hinata abruptly screamed in shock at her cousin kissing her crush, "I-I-I..ugh.." Hinata fainted as Sakura quickly caught the girl, "Hinata! Hinata what's wrong?"

Naruto yelped trying to pull away from Neji's grip with a soft groan when Neji's tongue ran over his own as Naruto blushed heatedly before shyly coping against the kiss, _Aside from being a guy this..isn't half bad..what the hell am I saying_?

"Well HOT damn.." Cain chuckled as Gaara merely blinked in shock at Neji kissing Naruto so thoroughly, _What the hell's going on here_? "No!" The hufflepuff girl yelled abruptly, "I gave Neji the love potion so he could fall in love with ME!"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Half of the foreigner's yelled as Naruto punched Neji off of him, "Ew! Dammit Neji get away from me you freak!" Naruto running away in a blur of wind as Neji smirked, "I don't mind chasing you Naruto.." Neji running after the boy as Sasuke groaned, Ah crap..this isn't going to end well.

"I'll meet up with you later Malfoy..I need to go help a friend.." Sasuke huffed before vanishing a blur of wind after the two.

End Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

HufflePuff Common Room

Cain grimaced at having to carry Hinata on his back as Ino murmered, "Who the hell gives a love potion to a boy they like?" "Girls desperate enough..?" Cain huffed as he murmered, "Well as long as Neji doesn't start oggling Rion I'm sure we'll be safe..though if one of you Konoho student's wanted Neji all you would have to do is disguise yourself as Naruto to be fawned and adored over.." Cain smirked to himself.

Ino blinked in surprise before murmering, "Cain that's actually not a bad idea..it could help Naruto escape but don't you think Neji would be able to tell the difference between a clone Naruto and a regular Naruto?" "When he's a love sick puppy I doubt he can even tell us what color his nails are.." Cain chuckled before setting Hinata down on the couch.

Hinata whimpered softly in her sleep a deep blush still on her cheeks as Cain gently ran a hand through the girl's hair, "But man..I never thought Hinata would-" Cain stopped with a gasp as his hand glowed white feeling himself unconciously enter Hinata's mind.

Hinata's Mind

"I..I can't believe..Neji likes..N-Naruto now.." Hinata nervously trembled to herself fiddling her fingers together, "I-I can't compete with him..Neji's strong and I-I'm..so..ugh.." Hinata gave a muffled sob to herself hugging her legs to her chest.

"Hey..quit your crying!" Cain scolded as he headed over to the girl who blushed, "Eh? C-Cain..what're you doing-" "Galerian ability..we can get inside people's heads.." Cain pointing to his temple before explaining, "I accidentally did it to you..so what's the problem or why aren't you waking up yet?"

"Eh? Oh um.." Hinata nervously sighed before explaining, "Neji..a-and Naruto-kun." "You really like Naruto THAT much yet you won't fight for him?" Cain raised an eyebrow as Hinata blushed embaressdly, "Eh? B-But you don't understand..Neji's stronger and um-"

"Like I give a shit who's stronger.." Cain chuckled before murmering, "Rion was similier to you..he was crazy about a girl named 'Lillia'..she was his childhood friend. He loved her so much he fought against people stronger than himself even if it meant losing his life..So your excuse is pretty damn weak.." Cain fondly ruffled Hinata's hair.

Hinata blushed heatedly at that to himself, "Neji..once tried to kill me..Neji hates me SO much for what's happened between our family's.." Hinata took a shaky breathe, "I..I can't fight Neji..especially not for Naruto..I..I'm not as strong as Naruto."

"Shut up Hinata!" Cain scowled before standing her upright, "Where's your pride? Your almighty inner ninja power?" Cain winked playfully, "When you love someone you turn into a fool who will fight no matter what..you see what an ass I make of myself chasing after Rion..but slowly he's starting to give into me and see that I really do like him.." Cain smiled gently to himself.

"E-Eh..you mean..you want me to er..act like you?" Hinata blushed heatedly at the thought of molesting Naruto, _He wouldn't want to be my friend anymore if I ever did that though_.. "Hell yeah! Grab him by the balls for all I care-"

"Stop reading my thoughts and get OUT of my head CAIN!" Hinata embaressdly shoved the boy away before her eyes widened as she woke up panting breathlessly as Cain chuckled falling to the floor, "Wow Hinata..that's some energy you got.." Cain groaned before sitting up with a fond smile, "..I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Ino raised an eyebrow before heading over to the two, "Hey..what happened? Hinata are you alright?" Ino sitting down beside the girl who embaressdly blushed before nodding once, "Um yes..I'm fine now.." Hinata embaressdly sat up as she glanced at Cain shyly, _I guess..Cain's right..I do have an inner strength..I just have to find the courage to use it_.

Hallway Corridor

"NEJI GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Naruto embaressdly darted off past a teacher as Mcgonagall huffed, "Mr. Naruto NO running in the halls!" "Naruto I just want to talk to you!" Neji ran after the boy as Mcgonagall put a hand to her temple to calm her temper, "THESE students..from Konoho are something else entirely."

"I said stay the hell away from me pervert!" Naruto jumping from staircase to staircase before yelping when he slipped on one that moved as Neji quickly dashed forward catching the boy, "Naruto relax dammit! It's not like I'm going to have sex with you right this instant..the hell kind of guy do you think I am..?" Neji frowned as Naruto blushed sheepishly, "Er..I don't know anymore! You kissed me with your tongue in public dammit!"

"That's because..I love you.." Neji placed Naruto's hand against his heart, "You're an important person to me Naruto. You're strong where I'm weak..You saved me from myself.." "Ah.." Naruto gulped nervously before blushing heatedly at his hand against Neji's skin, _I-I never noticed..how soft Neji's skin was before..or how strong his heart was..wait what am I saying we're FRIENDS! And GUYS we can't possibly be compatible_.

"Naruto.." Neji gently brushed away some of the boy's blonde hair from his face, "I do want you to accept my feelings..what's the risk of you dating me? I mean..we're both friends..and that's how relationships start don't they?"

"Neji..I..I really don't know and you're..kind of confusing me.." Naruto certain his entire face was pink from embaressment. "Then let me help un-confuse you.." Neji leaning forward to kiss Naruto who shyly closed his eyes leaning forward to kiss Neji back.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DOBE?" Sasuke scowled as he jumped down from the staircase above them landing as Sasuke explained, "Neji's been given a love potion..you really think anyone would actually love you?" "Sasuke.." Naruto's eyes widened before he scowled, "The hell do you mean who would actually love me? Just because I don't have girls dropping dead at my feet doesn't mean no girl would ever find me attractive!"

"That's right! Naruto does have a nice body from what most of the Hufflepuff girls who gossip have told me.." Neji shrugged as Naruto blushed, "The hell? What kind of friends are you hanging out with Neji?"

"Shut the hell up..you're BOTH pissing me off.." Sasuke scowled before murmering, "I only came here to make sure Neji didn't do anything stupid to the dobe.." Sasuke turned to the blonde murmering possessively, "You're MY idiot. Only I get to screw you over and piss you off."

"What'd you say to me teme?" Naruto scowled moving to punch Sasuke before gasping in shock when Neji beat him to the punch literally. "The hell..?" Sasuke raised a brow as he put a hand to his cheek as Neji glared with his byakugan, "No ONE insults the one I care about..You had your chance Uchiha so run off."

"I don't like Naruto you idiot! He's a dead last with 0 talent for anything except stuffing his face with ramen and being a complete moron.." Sasuke scowled as Naruto yelped, "Hey! I'm not a moron and I HAVE talent you jerk!" Naruto moving to punch Sasuke who blocked it as the 3 boys began fist fighting.

Gryffindor Common Room

"Hey Harry..everything alright..?" Rion curiously asked as he moved to head over to the boy who sighed, "Fine it's just..Rion I want to start hanging out with my friends again. I do enjoy spending time with you and the other new students..but I'm starting to ignore Ron and Hermione and well..they're my best friends."

"It's understandable Harry..don't worry.." Rion smiled re-assuringly before heading up the staircase to get some rest as Ron headed over, "Hey Mate.." the red head sat across from Harry who murmered akwardly, "Hey..um, I'm sorry about ignoring you guys recently..I, I really didn't mean to." "Yeah..I'm sorry too I guess.." Ron shrugged before trying to think of something to change the topic of conversation.

"So um..where's Hermione?" Harry curiously asked before blinking in surprise when said friend entered the common room, "Hermione..where've you been?" Ron stood with a heavy sigh, "It's been hell trying to figure out my homework without you."

Hermione blinked once before glaring at Ron, "Homework? Were you even concerned I walked back here all by myself..?" Hermione huffed as Harry blinked in surprise, "Hermione you walked back here alone? What happened between you two?"

"Nothing..I just asked Hermione to help me with homework and then she stormed off-" "I bloody did NOT you thick headed jerk!" Hermione scowled before heading to the staircase, "I had a chat with Proffessor Kakashi..which even though he acts like a nutter, he at least has the sense of when to keep his bloody mouth shut about certain things!" Hermione hiccuped biting back tears as she left to her room.

Ron blinked owlishly before turning to Harry, "SHE's in a mood..and since when does Hermione talk to that nutter of a foreign teacher?" "Since you said something that upset her..and I don't think it was about homework Ron.." Harry winced slightly, _Man..Hermione's really upset and Ron's not helping things..I'd normally ask one of my other friends for advice but I'm trying to distance myself from my 'new' friends_.

"Harry!" Ginny headed over to the boy before asking, "Sorry to shout but I was wondering because Quidditch season will be starting soon..when ARE the try outs?"

"Try outs?" Harry blinked in surprise before nervously grimacing at remembering that he was the only Gryffindor with 'seniority' currently over the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. "I'll um..start making plans and dates..thanks for the reminder Ginny..Oh and Ginny.." Harry nervously asked, "Could you..please make sure Hermione's alright?"

"Yeah of course, It's not a problem Harry.." Ginny smiled at her friend before turning to her Brother, "If Hermione cries all night I'm blaming YOU entirely." "What? All I did was ask for help with my bloody homework.." Ron groaned to himself as he sat down, "Girls..they're so bloody weird.." Ron grumbled as he headed up to his room to try and figure things out for his homework on his own.

Forbidden Forest

Ash smirked as Parano cackled at the struggling Centaur as warm blood splashed Parano's face he couldn't help but grin as he jammed a mechanical piece into the Centaur's eye, "There there..sheeeeeeeeeee..not so bad.." Parano jumped back as the Centaur stood, half it's face scrunched up around the mechanical piece making the Centaur look as though he had a red glowing mechanical eye.

"Well..I admit it doesn't look HALF bad.." Ash circled the Centaur before murmering, "We need a test run though Parano.." Ash gently levitated above the Centaur before smirking darkly at sensing a human approaching. "Kill the human.." Ash ordered as Parano laughed manically watching the Centaur grunt before slowly heading through the woods.

Parano cackled at seeing the human was a wizard, "Bloody patrols..who's going to break into the forbidden forest of all places? Nobody in their right mind-Ah!" The Auror gasped in shock at seeing the Centaur in the shadows, "Nearly gave me a heart attack..Look I'm NOT tresspassing, Dumbledore ordered me to check the castle perimeter at least once a week..so I'm just making my rounds.." The Auror stopped at the Centaur not saying anything, "Are you alright?"

The Centaur grunted still clutching the bow in it's hand, "..kill..rrr..ion.." as the Centaur reached into it's quiver of arrows taking one out before aiming at the Auror who immediatly took out his wand, "I'm not a bloody lion! I'm not here to hurt you so put that arrow down before I defend myself!" The Auror's hand trembled slightly, _Bloody Centaur's gone made..why's his eye glowing like that_?

"AH!" The Auror grunted when one of the arrows pierced his arm nearly missing his heart as the Auror scowled, "Expelliarmus!" the bow and arrows immediatly leaving the Centaur's body as it grunted before stomping it's hooves, "..s..suffer..ing..rion.." The Centaur moved forward as the Auror moved to cast another spell, "Stupi-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AH HA HA HA HA!" Parano cackled gleefully at the Centaur stomping the human to death as blood splattered the tree's, "Ash..it works..it works-WE CAN MAKE RION SUFFER! Ha ha ha..make him beg like a dog! We'll gut HIIIIIIIIIIIIM like a pig..hee hee hee."

"Tempting as that sounds Parano..one soldier is hardly an army.." Ash smirked cruelly at hearing rapid hoof steps approaching them as Centaurs surrounded them. "An army of 'friends'..hee hee.." Parano grinned wickedly as he took out his blades, one of the Centaurs took aim at Ash barking, "What're YOU doing here? None but Dumbledore's friends can be here!" "Gralden!" one of the Centaur's headed over to the bloody Centaur, "What've you done? You've killed a human when you know our treaty with Dumble-AH!" the female Centaur screamed staring in horror at her comrade, as his mechanical red eye was illuminated by the moon revealing half his face cut up and sewn together, "Gralden! Gradlen..what did they do to you..?"

"You too will SOON be like him.." Parano smirked as electricity sparked against his hands as he twirled his bloody blades between his fingers, "I'm gonna gouge your eyeballs out.." Parano swiped his tongue over one of his blades, "And then I'll implant my cirrrrrrcuits in yourrrr empty sockets.." Parano gesturing to the Centaur's eye.

"No!" the female Centaur scowled as they all shot arrows at Parano who easily deflected them, "I..I want to see the color of yourrrrr blood.." Parano grinned with his sharp teeth as electricity sparked around the centaurs before Parano tore through the magical creatures with his knives as the sounds of screams and blood filled the night air.

Gryffindor Dorms

"NO!" Rion sat upright with a startled shriek before clutching his head as he trembled, his entire body covered in a cold sweat. "Whoa!" Naruto yelped from Rion's shriek abruptly falling out of his bed before grimacing, "Ow..dammit Rion..it's like..2 in the morning.." Naruto yawned as he glared slightly at his friend, "And aren't you too old for nightmare's..?"

"I don't think anyone 'outgrows' nightmares, Naruto.." Roxas sat up with a small yawn before heading over to the blonde, "Rion..Hey Rion..You okay?"

"No..not in the least.." Rion trembled as he took a shaky breathe to calm himself before explaining, "I..I thought I sensed Ash nearby..and blood..lots a-and lots of blood..it was almost..like I could feel it on my face..on every last inch of skin..as if.." Rion bit his bottom lip, "..Like all the blood was on my hands..that dozens were being killed b-because of me."

"What..?" Naruto paled at suddenly feeling wide awake as he worriedly headed over to his friend, "Rion..Rion if you saw Ash killing people..do you know who he was killing?" Sakura and Shikimaru were exploring the castle grounds tonight..are they alright..? Naruto felt his heart nearly skip a beat at the thought of his friends being tortured or possibly dead.

"No..it..it wasn't..human blood..?" Rion took a deep breath as he gazed out the bedroom window before sighing, "I have to talk to Dumbledore. I think Ash, might be hiding in the Forbidden Forest.." Rion nervously bit his bottom lip, _Well at least Ash can't get through the castle barrier but what on earth is he killing in the forbidden forest_..?

"I think..it was a warning..the dream that Ash sent me.." Rion clutched a hand to his head, "Ash wants me dead..or else there'll be even more blood on my hands."

"That's stupid!" Naruto scowled before huffing as he yelled out the window, "Ash I'll kick your ass for not having the balls to fight Rion yourself you COWARD!"

"Naruto!" Roxas scowled before pulling the blonde back inside with a grimace, "Everyone's STILL sleeping.." "OH..whoops.." Naruto sheepishly closed the window as Rion smiled faintly, "Thanks for trying Naruto..but I don't think that'll work.." Rion took a shaky breathe, "I need to talk to Melanie and Cain..then Dumbledore."

"Probably at a reasonable hour Ri..AHHH..ion.." Roxas yawned as Rion sighed before glancing at the clock, "Yeah..you're probably right Roxas.." Rion stopping with a tense at hearing a dog outside howling and barking at the forbidden Forest along with Hagrid's bellow of, "Fang! Get back here you daft dog."

"Or maybe not..shit..I need to warn Melanie and Cain as well.." Rion quickly moved to pull his shoe's on as Naruto sighed moving to get his sandels on, "I'll go with you Rion..you'll need a friend to back up your story at least why we're roaming the hallways so late at night?" "Thanks Naruto.." Rion smiled gently.

Castle Grounds

Naruto followed Rion outside onto the grass with a shiver, "Man..I'm surprised it's so cold out here.." Naruto grimaced at the morning weather.

"Yeah me too..though.." Rion placed a hand to the edge of the forbidden forest giving a wince when his hand sparked at coming too close, _Dammit..looks like I can't go that far in_. "Rion what's wrong?" Naruto headed over to his friend as Rion lifted his pant leg, "This anklet keeps me from leaving the castle area..it looks like I'll need to have a chat with King Mickey.." Rion moved to the center of the grass field as he held his hand out, "Naruto..do you want..to come with me?"

"What? Are you serious?" Naruto blinked in surprise before asking, "So..where are we going to go?" "Disney Castle.." Rion summoned his keyblade before pointing it at the sky, "I just have to focus on the right star and we can teleport."

"Awesome! I'm in.." Naruto quickly took Rion's hand waiting as Rion moved to concentrate, Neji jumped down to knock into the two, "Are you BOTH insane-" "Neji!" Naruto scowled as the 3 vanished in a burst of light.

Great Hall

"Has anyone seen Rion or Naruto..?" Harry asked at not seeing the two at the table for breakfast as Roxas shook his head, "Rion said he had a nightmare and needed to walk it off..so Naruto followed him."

"Weird.." Harry grimaced as Hermione scoffed, "Naruto's probably just trying to finish his homework again and asked Rion to help him.." Hermione wondering briefly if Ron was doing the same before she tensed at seeing Ron walk into the Great Hall with Lavender Brown happily clutching one of the boy's arms. "Oh Ron..you're SO silly.." "Thanks for the help with my homework Lavender..you're a lifesaver.." Ron moved to sit down across from Harry and Hermione.

"Oh it's NO trouble at all Ron.." Lavender smiled as she glanced at Hermione before Lavander kissed Ron once on the cheek with giggle, "..Bye Ron.". "Ugh!" Hermione scowled at the girl as Ron blinked confusedly, "Hermione..what's wrong?"

"Nothing..ABSOLUTELY nothing.." Hermione scowled as she began stabbing her breakfast to eat it, Harry akwardly moved a bit away from the girl before asking, "SO..I um, assume Lavender helped you with your homework?" "Yeah..I mean the girl's so nice..she didn't call me an 'idiot' or anything.." Ron whispered to Harry before glancing pointedly at Hermione.

Harry took a nervous breathe before turning to Roxas, "Rion had a nightmare..? He doesn't seem like the type of guy to have bad dreams.." "He woke me up with his screaming.." Roxas sorely rubbed one of his ears before blinking in surprise when a note landed in front of him as Roxas opened it, "_Meet in Dumbledore's office after breakfast if you get lost just ask Harry for directions but DON'T let him follow you into the office. -Mcgonnagall_."

"A love note..?" Ron joked weakly as Roxas grimaced murmering, "No..just a memo..Hey Harry, do you know where Dumbledore's office is? I have to ask him a question after breakfast." "Um sure..do you want me to go with you Roxas..?" Harry asked as he stood after he finished eating, Roxas shook his head, "No..It's something personal I need to ask him."

"OH, um..okay then.." Harry moving to lead Roxas as Ron scoffed, "Leaving us for your new friends AGAIN Harry..?" "Ron..I'm just leading him to Dumbledore's office..why're you acting so..odd?" Harry frowned at his friend before leading Roxas away. Hermione stood with a heavy sigh, "I'd better go with them Ron..you really ARE acting like a brute." "What? ME?" Ron blinked confusedly before sorely moving to eat by himself, _What's going on with everyone lately_..?

Agrabah

"Rion..hey..Rion!" Naruto waved a hand in front of the boy's face before huffing, "Dammit Neji what'd you run into us for? We were just heading to Disney Castle and now we have no idea where the hell we are.." Naruto scowled at his friend.

Neji blushed before he sheepishly murmered, "I'm sorry..it's just..I thought Rion was trying to steal you away from me..and I-I don't know..I guess I got jealous."

"UGH!" Naruto groaned in frustration, _Dammit..Neji must still be under the effects of that stupid love potion..when does that thing wear off_..? "Naruto.." Neji headed over to the boy gently massaging the back of his shoulders, "Naruto just RELAX..stress isn't going to help ANY of us."

"Keep your damn hands off of-OH.." Naruto gasped in shock before groaning absently at the odd sensation of feeling his muscles unconciously relax, "..whoa.." Naruto sat down immediatly at feeling like his mind had suddenly gone on vacation. "Chakra points can be used for other things.." Neji gently smiled at seeing Naruto relax as he sat behind the boy continuing to massage him before holding Naruto close from behind.

"..damn.." Naruto groaned absently as he nuzzled absently against Neji who smirked, "See Naruto? That wasn't all bad.." Neji moving to place a chaste kiss against the boy's lips.

"WHOA!" Naruto abruptly sat up when a heartless suddenly appeared in front of them, "The hell is THAT thing?" Naruto taking out a kunai as another appeared before vanishing into the shadows heading towards Rion.

"Dammit..Rion wake up!" Naruto threw a kunai at the heartless as it vanished in a puff of smoke more appeared as Neji scowled taking out his own kunai, "If only TenTen were here we'd have enough weapons to take these things out all day."

Rion's eyes opened weakly at the sound of metal being struck as he glanced around, "What..?" Rion stopped with a tense when a heartless lunged for him before Rion quickly summoned his keyblade slashing the heartless away in one strike as it vanished in a puff of smoke, a pink heart appearing before him before floating away and vanishing as well.

"Rion you're awake!" Naruto happily tackled his friend who yelped, "Oof!" Rion coughing from his spot on the floor before grimacing, "Where..are we..?" "I dunno but definately NOT Disney Castle.." Neji frowned opening a long purple curtain revealing a city surrounded by golden looking bricks and sand.

"Whoa.." Rion blinked in surprised as he gazed around the city before looking up at seeing a Palace in the distance, "A Palace..?"

Flashback Start.

"I've been to TONS of worlds Rion.." Sora smiled happily as they train car began taking them to Mushroom Tower, "There's a world surrounded by nothing with water called 'Atlantica'..I'm good friends with the Princess there named 'Ariel'..also I'm friends with another Princess named 'Jasmine' who's from a City called Agrabah. Her palace is AMAZING..I mean the entire buildings white and the tops of it look like they're made out of solid gold."

Flashback End.

"I..I think I have an idea of where we might be.." Rion summoned his keyblade before pointing, "You see that palace made out of white, where it's tops look like gold?"

"Yeah..what about it?" Naruto raised an eyebrow looking at the large building, _What is that..this city's exam stadium_? "Sora once told me about it..I think we're in a place called 'Agrabah', but the only way I can be sure is if we head to the Palace and ask the Princess there if she knows Sora.." Rion explained as he stood to dust himself off.

"Wait-WHAT?" Naruto stared in shock, "You're telling me..we're going to march into the Monster of a Palace and ask the Princess for DIRECTIONS?" "You got a better plan..?" Rion huffed at his friends as Neji scowled, "Fine Rion..but let's make this quick..Who knows how long we've been here already and I'm sure the others are concerned.." _At this rate they'll think Akatsuki has Naruto..and that they killed me and Rion survived to go after Naruto_.

Dumbledore's Office

Roxas sighed at being the office after Harry had left as he blinked in surprise at seeing a giant bird over a pile of ashes squawk at him, "The Phoenix.." Dumbledore explained as he glanced up at the boy, "Fawkes..seems to like you."

"Um..thanks.." Roxas akwardly glanced at the bird then Dumbledore, "Was there..something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes..there is.." Dumbledore put his quill back in it's ink bottle before explaining, "I heard a rumor that shortly after Rion had a nightmare..he and Naruto went out for a walk then went missing..is that true?"

"Well..I don't really know for sure.." Roxas sighed, "Naruto said he wanted to be a good friend to Rion and followed him outside..something about going to the forbidden forest..but judging by these.." Roxas showing the magical anklet, "I assume Rion couldn't go into the forbidden forest."

"Ah yes..do pardon an old man..my memory sometimes slips that you kids are wearing those as ordered by your King.." Dumbledore stood up as he glanced outside at the forbidden forest, "Right now I'm debating sending a letter to your King about this dissapearance..as it seems one of your classmates named 'Neji' has also gone missing."

Roxas worriedly frowned at the thought of his friends starting to vanish, "Look..I can't tell you what I don't know." Dumbledore chuckled softly before explaining, "I wasn't interrogating you at all Mr. Roxas..I was only trying to make a decision..I will send a letter to King Mickey..in the mean time..try to keep the rumor's about your friends and their dissapearance minimal? A panic in the castle would be disastrous."

Potions Class

"Hey..has anyone seen Rion at all today?" Cain glanced curiously at Sakura who shrugged, "Not really..then again, Hinata's been looking for Neji..Apparently some girl gave him a 'love potion'.." Sakura grimaced, "So I assume Neji's hiding somewhere and dragged Naruto somewhere since Neji's now obsessed with Naruto."

"Wow..that's a wee bit scary.." Cain cut some of the black root he'd been working with as Sakura glanced over at Sasuke whispering something to Draco who only smirked darkly at Sakura and Cain, _What's Sasuke plotting with Malfoy_..?

"Now remember students..you only have 20 minutes left to finish this potion.." Slughorn called out before reading a potions book absently as Kakashi read his own orange book.

Melanie grimaced at working with Gaara before huffing, "Would you STOP using that damn sand of yours to get ingrediants? It's like I'm working at the beach without the water.." Melanie dusted the sand off of their table as Gaara frowned, "It's easier this way..besides it's not like anyone except you cares."

"I'd say bite me Gaara but I don't think you'd HAVE the balls to.." Melanie smirked darkly as Gaara scowled at the boy, _Resist the urge to kill..resist the urge to kill..you're in the middle of class and it's not like he'd actually die if you killed him_.

Axel grimaced at working with a Slytherin girl who kept 'accidentally' bumping into him and saying, "Sorry.." while batting her eyelashes innocently at him. _Dammit..where's Roxas when I need him? How the hell do I tell this girl to get off my back without causing a scene_..?

"Um..you smell funny and I don't think I'd ever date you.." Axel murmered point blank as the girl gasped dropping their potions ingrediants before hiccuping, "You jerk!" as she ran away sobbing some of her friends glared at Axel as Axel glared back asking, "Problem?" as the girls shrank away instantly back to their potions work, _It's not like I heave a heart to give anyone anyway_.

Zabini absently rubbed his hand as he glanced over at Melanie and Gaara before glancing at Sasuke as to when they could strike, which was hard as Gaara never left the table and they didn't want to accidentally hex Gaara who would probably kill them all.

Namine blinked in surprise at seeing Axel working alone as she chuckled fondly at Shikimaru fast asleep beside the cauldron after they'd finished, "Need some help..?" Namine smiled at her friend as Axel relaxed, "Yeah..thanks Namine..I'm on this step.." Axel pointing to their potions book.

Zabini headed over to Gaara before asking, "Can I talk to you over here really quick?" Zabini gesturing to the edge of the classroom where less students were around but still in the sights of the Teacher, "What is it about..?" "Nothing too bad..just a little something personal.." Zabini murmered honestly as Gaara sighed heavilly, "Can't it wait until after class?"

"Not really.." Zabini urged as Gaara frowned at the boy, _WHY is he coming to ME with his problems? Can't he ask one of his Slytherin friends_..? "Hey Gaara.." Melanie leaned over whispering into Gaara's ear, "He wants to talk to you about all the sand you're leaving around the Slytherin dungeouns and I think he's about to piss his pants just from standing in your 'prescence'."

Melanie chuckled as Gaara rolled his eyes before they heard Malfoy trip behind them as the Cauldron splashed forward over Melanie and Gaara who yelped at suddenly being dowsed with the potion. "Ugh..w-What the hell?" Melanie scowled at Malfoy as the purple like potion began fading on them into their skin and vanishing as if it hadn't fallen on them. "What was that potion..?" Gaara scowled at the potion vanishing on him as well.

"Ha ha ha ha.." Zabini laughed as he murmered, "I..I-I'm sorry it's j-just the look on both your faces was priceless.." "Did you plan THIS?" Melanie scowled searching the boy's mind before grimacing at seeing Malfoy and Sasuke talking to him.

Flashback

Sasuke murmered, "Well..I heard a rumor that Melanie and Cain can read minds so we'll have to be carefull about this..Zabini you distract them. We won't tell you our plan but we promise you'll know when we strike."

Flashback End.

"No! I didn't plan ANYTHING.." Zabini struggled as Gaara frowned, "Melanie..let the boy go, It was just an accident." "Yeah..an accident.." Sasuke agreed as he helped Malfoy stand Slughorn headed over, "What happened? Is everyone alright..?"

"Yeah..just peachy.." Melanie scowled as Axel laughed slightly, "I hate to admit but Zabini's right..the look on both your faces was priceless..Gaara's especially.." Axel winked playfully as Gaara only scowled at the chorus of laughter that erupted in the classroom.

Zabini headed back over to his friends as Slughorn inspected the Cauldron that had been practically emptied, "Hm..odd..Not a drop of this potion left so I can't tell you what exactly it was..all I can reccomend is a thorough shower for you two tonight..you never know with potions what can happen once they're dry."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke laughing slightly with Malfoy and Zabini before frowning, _I..don't like the looks of Sasuke hanging out with those boys_.. Kakashi closed his book as he headed over, "Sasuke..I'm wondering if I can tear you away from your friends for a conversation?" "Hmph.." Sasuke frowned but followed Kakashi out into the hallway so they could speak.

Agrabah

Rion sighed once they made it to the Palace Gates as a Gaurd scowled, "No one gets to see Princess Jasmine unless they're royalty!" "Alright fine..sheesh.." Rion frowned before heading back to Naruto and Neji, "Looks like unless one of us is of 'Royal Blood' we can't get inside the palace to ask her if she knows Sora, but the guy did confirm we ARE in Agrabah."

"Well that's fine to know where we are but how do we get back to Hogwarts..?" Naruto frowned as Neji raised an eyeybrow, "Why're you in a rush to get back home..are you worried about Sasuke?" "No!" Naruto's face instantly flushed a light pink as Rion sighed heavilly, "Quit IT..the both of you."

Rion stopping with a tense when a heartless appeared as the Palace gaurds tried to fight them off, the heartless breaking into the Palace gates, "Well..I guess that's one way to get in.." Rion summoned his keyblade as Neji and Naruto quickly followed attacking heartless after heartless to help the gaurds.

"Alright let's find the Princess!" Rion quickly running as he stopped at spotting a giant tiger that snarled when the three came near, "Whoa!" "Damn beast.." Neji scowled moving to stab it as a voice yelled, "Stop! Don't hurt Raja!"

The woman heading over wearing a hair sash with a deep blue jewel as well as a golden crown around it, "Raja..they were ONLY helping us fight off the heartless.." the woman soothingly pet the tiger who purred instantly like a kitten.

"Wait..is that SERIOUSLY the Princess..?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, _I thought Princess's were 'delicate' and 'defenseless'..not have 200 pound tigers as their pets_. "Princess? Oh Yes..I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself.." the woman smiled holding her hand out, "I'm Jasmine..Princess of Agrabah."

"I'm Rion..these're my friends Neji and Naruto.." Rion gently shook her hand as she smiled, "Thank you for your help with the heartless though usually Sora shows up to save us."

"Oh.." Rion nervously looked away before clearing his throat, "Actually we're friends of Sora..and we've lost our way home..do you think you could help us find a way back?"

"Well I don't know what I could do..but maybe Genie can help?" Jasmine smiled as she murmered, "Just follow me alright?" "Okay.." Rion moving to follow the girl as Naruto whispered to Neji, "Asking a Genie for directions what kind of weird place is this?"

Disney Castle Labratory

Pat blinked confusedly at his list, "So far nothing really seems to be missing except some old notes of mine..but I'm sure they're around here somewhere.." Pat sheepishly blushed, "Dr. Pascalle used to scold me for losing papers."

Chip blinked in surprise at that before Dale scolded, "Pat! You can't be loosing papers here..I mean what if you needed them for something important?" "I've got a memory bank up here.." Pat pointed to his head before chuckling, "Come on..let's keep looking for your friends."

"Did you ever meet Sora and Riku Pat..?" Chip asked as Pat shook his head, "Nope..but Rion met them, he said Sora ALWAYS had a story and Riku was quiet but handy in a fight." "Ha ha ha.." Dale chuckled before searching another eletronic data base.

Pat nervously bit his bottom lip debating wether or not to tell Chip and Dale that some of his research was missing, _I was making anti-Galerian weapons to protect humans from Galerian's attacks..like a shield for this castle..I was so close to a breakthrough..but I have a feeling..King Mickey might've taken my research for a read_.

Pat sighed heavilly as glanced up at the console, _If King Mickey doesn't return my research in a week..I'll bring it up with him_.

Potions Classroom

Kakashi sighed once all the students had left for the day before blinking in surprise when Hermione entered the classroom, "Ah Ms. Granger..Perfect timing.." Kakashi relaxed as he glanced at the rather high pile of papers he needed to grade, "As you can see..I'm currently in OVER my head."

"Bloody..hell.." Hermione stared in shock before groaning, "You're a TEACHER how could you have let this get SO bad?" Hermione immediatly standing on the desk to grab half of the stack as Kakashi nervously murmered, "Well..I just have alot of trouble reading some of the students writing..though I only have one answer key if you don't mind sharing?"

"It's not a problem at all.." Hermione jumped down from the desk as she sat down before taking the answer key to begin grading, "Okay..wrong..wrong..right..wrong."

"Ha ha ha.." Kakashi chuckled fondly at watching the girl become so absorbed in her work as Hermione raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?" "Nothing really.." Kakashi sighed as he sat down beside the girl to begin grading as well, "You just remind a bit of myself when I was younger..once I get absorbed in a task I block the world out."

"Well.." Hermione blushed mildly before murmering, "It's not all that great..when you block out the world..sometimes it rejects you...or calls you names." "I'm thinking you referring to the students who are NOT your friends..?" Kakashi asked as he squinted at a paper, _Honestly..these kids need lessons in writing more than magic_.

"Well..yes.." Hermione sighed as she put a paper aside moving onto the next, "When you're book smart and not a 'pure blood' wizard..respect from your peers can be very difficult." "Really? Does blood matter so much in this world..?" Kakashi glanced at Hermione who raised an eyebrow, "World? Oh you mean the wizarding world of course.." Hermione chuckled as Kakashi inwardly kicked himself for letting his tongue slip.

"In the wizarding 'world'..'pureblood' families are seen as 'better' because they come from a long line of 'magic'..and not from non-magical people or as they call them 'muggles'.." Hermione moved onto another paper as she explained, "Muggles like..my parents, don't have the..'ability' to use magic at all."

"Ah..so then you're a rarity Ms. Granger..?" Kakashi smiled politely as Hermione blushed, "Um yes..you could um..say that..occasionally it does happen..two non magical people will have a child who's magically 'gifted'."

"Then that's nothing to be ashamed of or looked down upon.." Kakashi finished grading another paper, "..Your power came from luck..you were never garunteed magic like any 'pureblood'..but you defied the odds and gained it anyway..I'd dare call it a 'miracle' of the wizarding world."

Hermione was certain her entire face had turned a deep shade of red out of embaressment as she shyly murmered, "No one's..ever thought of me as a 'miracle' before..not even my friends.." Hermione embaressdly stopped grading as she glanced over at Kakashi, _This man..is very kind_.

"That's only because..they're afraid of the power you posses Ms. Granger.." Kakashi stopped his writing, "Of the courage and will it takes to gain magic through all odds and come out winning." Kakashi soothingly smiled at the girl who shyly placed her hand over the Teacher's, "Thank you. For making me realize that I am the one with the wand in the end..K-Kakashi.." Hermione embaressdly blushed at saying the Teacher's name without 'Mr' in it.

"You're welcome Hermione..now let's finish this stack before it eats us.." Kakashi grimaced at the still towering stack of papers to grade that loomed over them as Hermione chuckled rolling up her sleeves, "Leave it to me."

The Great Hall

Melanie scowled at nothing still happening to him or Gaara, _Exactly what the hell was that potion Malfoy dumped on us earlier_..? Melanie eating as Axel glanced over at the Gryffindor table with a slight frowned, "Huh..usually Naruto's the first one here..it's already dinner and so far he's missed all 3 meals of the day..that normal..?" Axel raised a brow at Sasuke who scowled, "The dobe's probably just doing something stupid again."

Axel smirked slightly at seeing Gaara grimace at the information and look around for his friend before Gaara stood heading over to the Gryffindor table to ask about Naruto, _Man..these guys are easier to manipulate than Namine_.

Gaara frowned as Harry and his friends shook their heads, "None of us have seen Naruto or Rion at all today..I assumed they were training.." Harry nervously glanced up at Gaara, "They aren't in trouble are they?"

"No..it's probably nothing.." Gaara glanced at Roxas who murmered, "A letter was sent to our King already by Dumbledore..so Dumbledore's handling it. Most likely it's just a prank though..?" Roxas hoping Gaara would take the hint to stop asking around.

"AH!" Gaara cried out in surprise at his chest suddenly hurting as Roxas worriedly stood up, "Gaara..hey Gaara..what's wrong..?" Roxas put a hand to his friend's shoulder before gasping as he heard another shriek from the Slytherin table from Melanie who scowled, "What the hell's going on? OW!" Melanie shrieked as the sounds of bones crunching sounded from his body and Gaara's.

"Ugh.." Gaara trembled as Sakura quickly headed over, "Kazekage-sama..please I'm a medical nin..let me help you.." Sakura moving to take Gaara out of the Great hall before gasping when suddenly he vanished in a poof red smoke near the tables as Melanie vanished in a poof of grey smoke as well.

"Kazekage-sama!" Sakura worriedly screeched at seeing only Gaara's robe left as she searched it for the boy before gasping when a kitten poked it's head out of the clothing, "..mew..?"

"EH?" Sakura stared in shock at seeing the red fur and black letters symboling 'love' on the kitten's forehead, "G..Gaara..?" Sakura's face going a shade paler, _What..the hell_?

"He's ADORABLE!" one of the Slytherin girl's coo-ed as the girl's began surrounding the kitten gushing over Gaara who growled and hissed quickly jumping into Sakura's arms as Sakura blushed heatedly, "Uh.." Sakura wondering wether to laugh at her friend or panic at seeing him as a kitten.

"Well shit.." Axel blinked in surprise at having seen the kitten Gaara before glancing over at seeing Melanie's robes, "Alright..Mel..let's see what kind of cat you turned into..?" Axel moving to lift the cloak before gasping in a shock when a black cat yowled jumping out of the robes and immediatly tackling Sasuke and began trying to scratch and claw at the Uchiha's face.

"What the hell?" Malfoy immediatly stood before laughing outright at seeing the Galerian as Malfoy smirked, "Well..not so tough now are you?" Zabini smirked as Melanie hissed before giving a pained mewl when Sasuke picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

"What on earth? Why are you two transfigured into cats?" Mcgonnagal headed over before glancing at Sasuke, "An explanation Mr. Uchiha?" "There was an accident in potions earlier.." Sasuke easily explained as Mcgonnagal scowled, "MR. SLUGHORN! What IS the meaning of this?"

"I-I haven't the faintest idea.." Slughorn nervously stood before heading over to Mcgonnagal, "Minerva you HAVE to trust me a-as a friend..the potion vanished on them and not a drop was left in the cauldron..how was I supposed to react when nothing happened to them?"

"MREOW!" Melanie squirmed trying to paw at Sasuke who only chuckled at Melanie's attempts, "Relax..you're not going anywhere OR doing anything to anyone for a while.." "Hey!" Cain scowled taking Melanie from Sasuke, "..Shut the hell up, Sasuke before I make you..AGAIN."

Gaara hissed at Malfoy from Sakura's arms as Sakura glared at Sasuke, "You turned the Kazekage into a fricken cat? Are you insane?" Sakura glared at Sasuke who shrugged, "..Whatever.." Sasuke ignoring Gaara's feline glare.

"Minerva..Please accompany Snape to the hospital wing so he can attend to his students.." Dumbledore immediatly moved to take action before a fight broke out amongst the students. "Yes HeadMaster.." Snape headed over before holding his hand out, "Give me Mr. Losstarot at once."

Cain blinked confusedly at that before raising an eyebrow at Melanie, "Your last name's Losstarot?" "Mrew.." Melanie nodded his head once in agreement as Snape grabbed the boy by the scruff of his neck heading toward the hospital wing as Mcgonnagal grabbed Gaara from Sakura, "Don't worry Ms. Haruno..we'll have them back to normal as soon as we can."

"Okay Ms. Mcgonnagal.." Sakura nervously watched the two Teacher's leave as everyone went back to their seats. "Man..can't believe they were turned into kittens..How awfull.." Hermione nervously bit her bottom lip as Ron rolled his eyes, "They're just cats Hermione..it's not like they turned into trolls."

"Either way being turned into a cat can't be pleasant.." Harry wondering briefly how Gaara could still look so intimidating even as a harmless kitten. Harry frowned when he saw Malfoy and his friends laughing to themselves as he turned to Hermione and Ron, "I think Malfoy did it on purpose..but why..?" "He's a git..what other reason does he need?" Ron shrugged as he continued eating his food Hermione only rolled her eyes, "You really are thick Ron-Ow.." Hermione grimaced at her hand hurting as Harry worriedly glanced at his friend, "Are you alright?"

"Um yeah..just alot of writing..nothing serious.." Hermione shyly explained as Ron raised an eyebrow, "What're you writing so much for? Usually you're stuck in a book but I never see you writing." "It's none of your business Ron!" Hermione yelled abruptly before standing with a huff, "I..I-I'll see you later Harry.." Hermione grabbing an apple and leaving.

Hospital Wing

"Meow..mreow.." Melanie nuzzled against Snape's leg who uncomfortably scowled at the student, "Would you STOP that this instant before I kick you?" Melanie smirking to himself at finding a way to annoy the Teacher.

"Well..Let's see.." Slughorn began browsing through a potions book, "I still don't understand how the potion could've vanished on these two but I'm certain it'll wear off after we give them both a bath..?" "Mreow?" Gaara scowled at the thought of being put in a tub that could easily drown him as Mcgonagall frowned sternly, "Don't give us that look Mr. Subakano..we know what we're doing."

"In any case let's first test your theory..FILCH!" Snape glared at the groundskeeper who raised a brow, "What?" "Hand me that bucket of yours.." Snape grabbing Melanie by the scruff of his neck when the kitten tried to run, "MREOW!" Melanie hissed as Snape dropped Melanie uncerimoniously into the bucket of cold water.

Gaara's tail swished happily at the Galerian having been put in his place before Gaara glared when Snape approached him, silently warning the Proffessor there would be deadly consequences if Snape came any closer to him. Gaara pattered over to the bucket moving to get inside it before scowling when Melanie came out of the bucket still a cat and hissing at Snape while trying to shake the water out of his fur.

"Oh Dear..whatever are we going to do?" Mcgonnagal grabbed a towel picking up Melanie to dry him as Gaara jumped up onto Slughorns book trying to turn the pages to find the antidote. "Absolutely nothing..most likely we just have to wait for the effects of the potion to wear off and until then these two will need looking after..I'll assign Mr. Axel to look after Mr. Melanie and Ms. Sakura to look after Mr. Gaara."

Gaara glanced up at that before nodding his head once in confirmation as he jumped down from the book, _Well at least we'll be taken care of by friends and not those idiotic wizards_.. Gaara inwardly shuddering at the thought of a Slytherin girl getting ahold of him in this form, _Who the hell had the gall to call ME cute_..?

Melanie purred once Mcgonnagal had finished drying him as Slughorn cleared his throat, "I'll get the two immediatly..in the mean time Proffessor's I'll leave you to watch over these two for a moment."

Snape raised a brow at that before glancing at Gaara, "I do hope you don't stay like this for the rest of the year..Proffessor Dumbledore informed me that you're a very powerfull political figure in your world and would need to..disappear to make..appearances from time to time."

"Mreow.." Gaara scowled wondering how much Dumbledore had told Snape, _Exactly how close of friends are those two..? I heard a rumor that Snape was a double agent_.

Melanie jumped down from Mcgonnagall's arms over to sit in front of one of the beds as he sat down before tilting his head to one side as the bed in front of him creaked, glowing a slight purple color. Melanie purred before his cat like pupils narrowed to slits, the bed abruptly cracked in half crushing into itself before lying in a crumbled pile in front of the cat instantly.

"Mreow.." Melanie glanced at Snape hoping the teacher would understand, _Well I guess..this means I STILL have my regular abilities..but that also means_.. "REOW!" Melanie hissed when his cat like head sparked eletricity as Gaara scowled to himself, _Shit..we need Rion..or maybe one of his friends would know..-Roxas..I need to get Roxas_!

Gaara mreowled before dashing out of the room as Mcgonnagal blinked confusedly, "W-What on earth has gotten into Mr. Subakano..?" "Apparently something we wouldn't know about.." Snape frowned to himself at the bed frame having been torn and stabbed together so easily by the now feline Galerian, _Hmph..so they still retain their 'powers' in this form. Perhaps the dark Lord would like a demonstration..now that I have a galerian who's easier to conceal and 'vanish' for a convenient period of time_.

End Chapter 14


End file.
